Anonymous
by ShadowTide
Summary: (By ShadowTide my friend) Gina Rodriguez was supposed to be dead. But she wasn't. The Dark Gundam was supposed to have been killed. But it wasn't. The events of the 14th Gundam fight were not supposed to happen. But they did.
1. Prologue: Rebirth From the Sea

Hiya, people! ShadowTide here with another warped G Gundam fic! Mwhahahahaha (that was an evil laugh, in case you didn't know)!!! ^_^. I was reading this story that my friend Krista (DarkDragon. Read her stuff, it's really good) is writing. (She hasn't started typing it yet, so it wouldn't be on FanFiction.net.). Anyway, its about Urube's daughter. And that got me thinking, why don't people write fics about some of the characters that only are in one or two episodes? Then I remembered something about this guy from Neo-Mexico who has a sister named Gina with a fatal disease. I asked DarkDragon if Gina died in the series, and since she didn't, I can still write a fic about her! My number one rule is: If a person has not done something yet, that doesn't mean it still can't be don. So guess what? I started writing a little thing about Gina, and it sort of turned into this.(Oh, yeah, I've never seen Episode 7, which makes it a bit harder for me to write this fic, so please forgive any mistakes I make! Thanxs. Okay! Now you can start reading this thing.)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Anonymous  
  
Chapter I: Prologue: Rebirth from the Sea  
  
The houseboat drifted slowly on the calm, flat surface of the ocean. A young woman-about 15 or 16 years old-was leaning over the railing, her fingertips barely skimming the water. Her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and her white ankle-length dress billowed in the wind.  
  
"Gina! Gina, get back in here! I still don't understand how to do this," the girl's brother called from within the kitchen. "Are they done yet?" he asked once Gina had entered the room.  
  
Gina walked over to where her brother was staring, dumbfounded, at a pan with burritos in it. "Oi! Chico, what did you do?" the girl asked her brother and smacked her forehead. "They're soot black!"  
  
"He, he," Chico scratched his head. "I knew I had forgotten something. Maybe I should let you do the cooking," he suggested and backed out of the kitchen.  
  
His younger sister stared after him, shaking her head, yet still smiling broadly. She turned back to the burnt burritos, threw them into a nearby trash can, and started preparing a real meal.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Gina was leaning against the railing of the boat.again. She loved the ocean and wanted to spend as much time near it as she could before.before she.died. The night air was hot, but she didn't mind. And the ocean was unnaturally calm.  
  
Suddenly, the houseboat started rocking back and forth violently. Waves were rippling through the water at lightening speed. "Chico!" Gina called out to her brother, gripping the railing for dear life. "Chico!" she screamed again.  
  
Gina saw her brother race towards her, slide across the deck, and ram into the railing as the boat rocked back and forth fiercely. "Ow," Chico grunted in pain and rubbed his stomach, then reached for Gina protectively. He hugged her close to him.  
  
"What-what's happening, Chico?" Gina asked, frightened.  
  
"I'm not sure, but we should go back inside," her brother responded as the two tried to get back inside. "Gina, WATCH OUT!" Chico shouted and covered his sister with his own body as a gigantic wave came crashing down on them. The Neo-Mexican felt Gina grasp his shirt. He held onto the doorknob with one hand and encircled his sister with the other. Gina meant everything to him.he couldn't-wouldn't-loose her until. Just as Chico and Gina were about to take another breath of air, an even bigger wave fell onto the boat. Gina swallowed some water involuntarily. She gagged, causing her to swallow even more salty water. She had to breath.she had to.Gina could barely feel her brother's shirt anymore. Her grasp was weakening. I need air, she thought. Air. She couldn't hold her breath any longer, and the onslaught of waves were not about to stop. Now she couldn't feel her brother at all. Maybe I let go. But Gina was barely able to process that thought. Chico. And then she was engulfed in blackness.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
The next thing Gina knew, she was no longer engulfed in blackness, but in silver. She tried moving her head, and saw that her silk dress was now in tatters. She wasn't sure what was happening, only she knew that she was no longer on the houseboat, and that Chico was nowhere in sight.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!" Gina screamed in sudden pain. She felt something taking control of her. Her energy was slowly draining. "AAAAAAAAA-" Gina never finished the scream. Her body-let alone her mind-was too exhausted to do anything but hang limp in that pool of silver.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Gina? Gina?" Chico cried as the waves and rocking abruptly stopped. He looked around frantically. His little sister was nowhere in sight. "GINA?!?!" Chico called out across the now-flat ocean surface. He ran to the railing and peered over the edge of the houseboat. "GINA!" he called again.  
  
No reply. Chico started sobbing. Gina.his life. "Oh, god, Gina. I can't loose you to a stupid storm!" He was too depressed to even mutter one curse. Chico stayed out, staring at the ocean for a few hours, hoping frantically that his sister was all right. He finally gave up-temporarily- and went sullenly back into the house. I'll find you, Gina, he promised. I just hope you're not hurt.  
  
Gina was hurt, though. Hurt very badly. Hurt more than anyone could ever imagine, for Gina Rodriguez was under the control of the Devil Gundam II, a Gundam one hundred times more powerful that the Dark Gundam, a Gundam intent of fulfilling one sole purpose: to rule the world.  
  
I know the ending is kinda pathetic and cheesy, but forgive me. I couldn't think of anything else to write. He, he. ~* ShadowTide *~ 


	2. Findings

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Anonymous  
  
Chapter II: Findings  
  
Chibodee Crockett strolled aimlessly through the crowded streets of Miami, Flordia. It had been a little less than three since the thirteenth Gundam tournament and the girls had finally persuaded him to go on a vacation. Chibodee regretted agreeing to go immensely. Sure, there were more cute girls in bikinis in Miami than anywhere else on planet Earth, but the heat was unbearable. Why do we have to stay at a hotel that doesn't have air conditioning? Chibodee complained silently. Maybe I should have stayed in New York.I swear, there should be a law against- Chibodee blinked, shook his head, and blinked again. Was that who I thought it was?  
  
He looked back through the crowd. The girl in the flowing white dress was still there, staring out at the ocean. Chibodee pushed his way through the crowd to the girl's side. "Gina?" he called out to her when he came up beside the brown-haired girl.  
  
"Are you talking to me?" the young woman asked and turned to Chibodee.  
  
"Um.yeah. Don't you remember me, Gina? I'm Chibodee Crockett." Chibodee posed in what he hoped was a noble, important look.  
  
The girl rested her arm on a piece of nearby railing and then cradled her head in her hand. "I'm sorry, sir, but you must be mistaken. I've never met-let alone heard of-Chibodee Crickett. I-"  
  
"Crockett," Chibodee automatically corrected.  
  
"I-I don't even remember my name." The girl sighed.  
  
Chibodee stood stunned. "But-but you saved Domon's life! Doncha remember? You're brother, Chico, he wanted to-" Chibodee's eyes widened in realization. "Wait! You should be dead!"  
  
"What?" Now the girl stared at Chibodee, appalled. " 'Dead'?" she echoed quietly.  
  
"Yeah," Chibodee nodded. "You-you don't remember any of this, do you? Chico, Domon, me, your disease, Gundams."  
  
"Mr. Crickett, I-"  
  
"Crockett," Chibodee corrected again.  
  
"-I don't remember any of those things."  
  
"Well," Chibodee prompted after a moment of silence, "tell me what you do remember. I'll fill you in on the rest."  
  
The girl looked at Chibodee suspiciously. Should I trust him? If he knows anything about me-my creator. The girl nodded. "Could we go somewhere a bit more private?" she asked, indicating the huge throng of people surrounding them.  
  
"The hotel room isn't much better, but okay." Chibodee shrugged. "Follow me." He grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her through the sea of hot, sweating bodies. (Every once in a while on the trip back to the hotel room, a passing beauty distracted Chibodee. The girl would promptly tug on Chibodee's arm-rather hard-and that immediately brought him back to his senses, for a while at least.)  
  
They finally reached the hotel room. "Hello!" Chibodee opened the door and greeted the empty room. "Hey! Where'd the girls go?" he asked himself, searching the room for any sign of life. His search only yielded a mouse that quickly scurried back into its hole when Chibodee found him. "Don't they even have pest control in Flordia?" he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Is that where we are? Flordia?" Chibodee heard the girl say from behind him.  
  
"Wow, you really are lost, aren't ya?" the Neo-Americain asked and flopped down into a nearby chair. "C'mon in. Sit down." He motioned to the chair next to him.  
  
Reluctantly, the girl closed the door behind her and sat down in the indicated chair, hugging her knees to her chest.  
  
"Now, ya wanna tell me about yourself?" Chibodee asked, putting his hands behind his head and leaning further back in the chair.  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?" the girl glanced at Chibodee, her eyes full of suspicion.  
  
"Let's just say that if you don't tell me everything, you'll be missing your nose terribly," Chibodee said jokingly.  
  
"You-you wouldn't really do that, would you?" the girl asked, her eyes wide in horror.  
  
"Of course not! It just makes me feel more.intimidating."  
  
The girl stared at him, then started laughing. After she had calmed down, she started talking. "I washed up on the shore of-well, I guess-here about a year ago and have lived in Miami ever since. That's it."  
  
Chibodee shook his head, puzzled. "That can't be all of it. You should have been dead ten months ago. You're hiding something from me, aren't ya?" he asked and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"  
  
The girl shook her head, a slight smile playing across her lips. "You're right, Mr. Crickett-"  
  
"Crockett."  
  
"-but I'm not going to tell you what it is. If I did.well.consider Shwarz Bruder. My problem is rather similar." The girl sighed again.  
  
"You mean you were turned into an android by the Dark Gundam, you where made to look exactly like Gina Rodriguez, you're brother is destined to kill you, and you're the copy image of the life source of the Dark Gundam?" Chibodee asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes, something along those lines," the girl admitted.  
  
"Problem number one, sister: THE DARK GUNDAM WAS DESTROYED TWO YEARS AGO!!!"  
  
"You know, you really should take a shouting management class," the girl suggested lightly, rubbing her ears. "But tell me.Who's this Gina person?"  
  
Chibodee looked down at his hands. "Gina Rodriguez. Sister of the Gundam fighter for Neo-Mexico, Chico Rodriguez. Had a fatal disease that was supposed to kill her about a year ago. Of course, you prove the scientists wrong, though. She was really pretty." Chibodee got a dreamy look in his eyes.  
  
"Please, Mr. Crickett-" the girl started.  
  
"Will'ya stop calling me 'Crickett'? I am NOT an insect that rubs its legs together and makes an infernal chirping sound, or that stupid English game that George loves so much!" Chibodee burst out.  
  
The girl blinked and looked at Chibodee. "Crockett," she muttered under her breathe, correcting her mistake.  
  
"Thank you," Chibodee sighed in relief and sank even deeper into his chair- if that was possible.  
  
The girl got up and looked down at Chibodee. "Sir, I think if you sink in any deeper, you might drown," she said, giggling.  
  
Chibodee tried to extract himself from the grip of the chair, but failed pathetically. "He, he," he muttered pathetically. Tomorrow's headline: Neo- American Gundam Fighter Stuck in Traitorous Chair, Chibodee thought to himself dryly. He tried to get up again, but instead somehow managed to make both the chair and himself topple backwards. The girl erupted into fits of laughter.  
  
"Need any help, Mr. Crickett?" the girl asked.  
  
Chibodee was too mad at the hotel and the chair to correct her. He lay there, the chair turned upside-down on top of him. "That would be a bit useful right now," he said dryly.  
  
Just as the girl was about to help Chibodee out from his pathetic state, the door opened and Bunny, Cath, Shirely, and Janet came into the room, talking and laughing gaily. They stopped abruptly when they say Chibodee and the girl.  
  
Bunnie sighed. "Only the boss could get himself into a situation that stupid," she muttered under her breath and went to help Chibodee up. The others followed suit.  
  
"C'mon, brownie," Cath said to the girl. "Help us here." The girl started to help push the gigantic chair off of Chibodee. The chair groaned and eventually flipped over into an upward position, freeing Chibodee from its embrace.  
  
Chibodee got up, wiped his hands on his jeans, blushing from embarrassment. "What type of f****** hotel is this?!?! What type of hotel has chairs that can kill people? That chiar, that piece of junk." Chibodee went on to describe the chair very colorfully.  
  
"Hi to you too, Boss," Janet ventured after a while. "You're welcome."  
  
".Can I sue this hotel?" Chibodee turned to Bunny, ignoring Janet's comment.  
  
Bunny shrugged. "I doubt it. Maybe you'll girlfriend knows." She eyed the foreign girl critically.  
  
"Oh, that's.What is your name?" he asked the girl.  
  
"I don't have one," she reminded Chibodee calmly.  
  
"That's I-Don't-Have-One," Chibodee said absently, still flustered from the chair incident. He stared at the air in front of him, shook his head, and then started again. "I mean 'Gina'. Her name is Gina," Chibodee said, trying to calm himself down by running a hand through his fluffy blue hair.  
  
"It is?" the girl asked.  
  
"It is now," Chibodee said grumpily.  
  
"Huh? Why'd ya have ta-" Bunny stopped mid-sentence as Chibodee glared at her, "Ooookay, right then. Girls, I think we should leave the Prince of Darkness alone with the chair for a while," Bunny teased. Cath, Janet, and Shirley started following Bunny.  
  
"You come, too, Gina. Since you're gonna be living with yus, you might as well get ta know us," Shirley said.  
  
"Huh? I'm going to be living with you?" the girl-now known as Gina-asked in shock.  
  
"Yep," Shirley confirmed.  
  
"She is?" Chibodee, Cath, Janet, and Bunny asked simultaneously.  
  
"Yah. Any of you have a problem with that?" Shirley replied. "Speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
Everyone decided it would be safer to hold their peace.  
  
"Good. C'mon, Gina," Shirley smiled and pulled a still-stunned Gina into an adjoining room. "We have some important matters to discuss, like what to do with your clothing. And that hair-" The door slammed close and Chibodee could no longer hear what the girls were saying.  
  
"Stupid chair," he muttered under his breath and kicked the chair with his foot. "OW!" he shouted in pain as his foot made contact with the leg of the chair. "OOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!" Chibodee started jumping up and down, holding his foot in his hand. "Stupid.chair! Why, I'll show you." The Neo-American started describing the inanimate maroon object very, very colorfully. Happy Turkey Day!!!  
  
Happy Belated Turkey Day!!!  
  
Next Chppie up in approximately 2 seconds.  
  
~*ShadowTide*~ 


	3. Two Necessarily Long Phone Calls

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Anonymous  
  
Chapter III: Two Necessarily Lone Phone Calls  
  
Chibodee was right. Why do we have to stay in a hotel that doesn't have air conditioning? Gina complained inwardly. "I need ice cream," she said out loud.  
  
"No one's stoppin' ya from goin'," Chibodee pointed out. He was sitting in a different chair this time. One that wasn't so large and fluffy.  
  
Gina considered the matter. "Can I borrow some money?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"No," Chibodee replied.  
  
"Please, Mr. Crickett," Gina begged.  
  
Chibodee sat up. "Definitely not if you keep on calling me that! It's CROCKETT! C-R-O-C-K-E-T-T! Crockett!"  
  
"That's what I said. 'Crickett'," Gina replied, smiling sweetly.  
  
"UGH!" Chibodee threw his hands up in hopelessness and sank back into his chair. "Just call me Chibodee then."  
  
"Could we possibly discuss the matter of your name later? I'm sure you feel very strongly about the subject, but I'm really dying of the heat, here," Gina begged.  
  
"Join the club," Chibodee grunted, and sank lower into his chair.  
  
"Mr. Crickett-" Gina stopped and corrected her mistake. "Mr. Crocket, I don't think you should do that.too late." Gina winced as Chibodee and the chair went tumbling backwards. "Now can I have some money?" she asked, walking over to where Chibodee was removing himself from the death grip of yet another chair.  
  
"Fine. Just no more than ten bucks. I need my money for my own selfish purposes too, ya know. Like SUEING THIS D*** HOTEL!!" Chibodee agreed grumpily.  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Crickett!" Gina called over her shoulder as she deftly removed ten dollars from Chibodee's wallet and raced out the door.  
  
"It's CROCKETT!" Chibodee yelled after her as he lifted the chair and placed it against a wall. "What is wrong with this hotel?" he muttered under his breath. Just to be safe, Chibodee decided to sit on the floor this time.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Perfect," a young man with sandy blond hair and crystal blue eyes murmured under his breath as he watched the famous George de Sand walk down the street. I wonder how much a Gundam fighter like him would have in his back pocket, the man thought and started following George. Thousands, I bet. Probably enough to last me and Jacque a lifetime. He continued following the completely unsuspecting George.  
  
The man's eyes narrowed. Do princes-or whatever he is-even carry wallets around? he pondered. Oh well. You never know until you try. Anyway, I can get away. Always have before. Suddenly, the blond-haired man sprang forward, grabbed, George's back pocket, pulled out a thin wallet, and started running off at the speed of light-or so he thought. The man had accomplished everything except running away. George had deftly grabbed on to the thief's shirt.  
  
"I highly suggest you-" George was cut off as the man punched him in the stomach. "Ow!" he shouted, rather undignified. No one can pack a punch that powerful except Chibodee!  
  
George jumped up and ran after the young theif.  
  
D***! the man thought. Why do there have to be so many twists and turns in Paris? He looked back. George was gaining on him. D***! he thought again. I have no clue where I am! The man started running again, but crashed head-on into a wall of a man.  
  
"Argo!" George shouted in joy as he caught up with the thief-who was now imprisoned by Argo. "What are you doing here, mon ami?"  
  
Argo shrugged. The theif punched him in the stomach and Argo grunted in pain. The Neo-Russian grabbed the man's arm and twisted it backwards. This time is was the thief who grunted in pain.  
  
"He's strong," Argo observed.  
  
"You noticed," George agreed dryly, rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Let me go!" the young man shouted and tried to get free of Argo's grip, to no avail.  
  
"I think we should bring him back to my house," George suggested.  
  
Argo nodded in agreement and the two started dragging the man with them.  
  
"No! You-you can't! What are you going to do with me? I have a brother to take care of! You can't send me to jail! Please," the theif begged.  
  
"We have no intention of sending you to jail-unless you keep up that whining," George said calmly.  
  
"We don't?" Argo asked.  
  
"You don't?" the young man asked at the same time.  
  
"No," George replied shortly.  
  
They soon arrived at George's large mansion, located right next to the palace.  
  
"Bonjuer, Monsieur de Sand," a servant said as he answered the door. The servant raised an eyebrow quizzically as Argo entered, holding the struggling theif, but said nothing.  
  
George walked into a private living room and the other two followed. He dismissed the servants with a have of his hand.  
  
"What's your name, monsieur?" George asked the thief.  
  
"DuChanps. Rye DuChanps," the man mumbled, his eyes on the ivory floor.  
  
George nodded and snatched his wallet back from Rye. "Let him go, Argo," George said.  
  
Argo obeyed, but protested. "I don't think this is a good idea, George."  
  
"Thank you for your concern, mon ami, but I know what I'm doing," George said. "Where did you learn to punch like that, monsieur DuChanps?" he questioned Rye.  
  
"I taught myself," Rye mumbled.  
  
"You taught yourself?" George echoed in disbelief.  
  
Rye nodded.  
  
"Monsieur, I find it very hard to believe that you taught yourself how to fight like that," George said skeptically.  
  
"But I did!" Rye defended himself.  
  
"Calm down," George said. He walked over to the phone and dialed a very long telephone number. "Hello?" he asked into the phone. "Domon?"  
  
"Hey, George!" the famous Domon Kasshu replied happily. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine. Yourself?"  
  
"Well, besides the fact that Rain is around here twenty-four-seven and that she bosses me around like crazy-Ow! What was that for, Rain?" Domon was distracted by his wife.  
  
"Domon, I was robbed today," George said solemnly once Domon and Rain had finished arguing.  
  
"Huh? So? Why are you calling me?" Domon asked, puzzled.  
  
"Well, actually, the thief didn't get away. He's in my living room now-"  
  
"Remind me why this is important?"  
  
"He's a s good a puncher as Chibodee," George said.  
  
"What? No one is as good as Chibodee! It's like virtually impossible!"  
  
"Apparently not, considering the fact that even Argo grunted when the thief punched him."  
  
"Argo's there, too? Why do you people never invite me to these reunions?" Domon complained.  
  
"Please, Domon, that's not the point of this expensive phone call," George said. "What do I do with the boy?"  
  
"Who? What boy?"  
  
"Domon, are you sure your sober?" George asked.  
  
"I think so.That party we went to was three nights ago, right Rain?" Domon asked his wife. "Oh, guess not." he said into the phone after waiting for a response from his wife. "Anyway, what boy?"  
  
"The boy I've been telling you about. The one who's as good as Chibodee. His name is Rye DuChanps."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Do we have to go through this again?" George asked. "This thief is as good as Chibodee."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, I'm not going to let a great fighter like that go free!"  
  
"Duh. Just send him to jail."  
  
"You don't understand, Domon. RYE. IS. BETTER. AT. PUNCHING. THAN. CHIBODEE!!!"  
  
There was silence on the other end of the line.  
  
"Precisely," George said, glad that he was finally getting across to the still-drunk Domon.  
  
"Train him," Domon finally suggested.  
  
"What?!" the Neo-Frenchman gasped. "I can't teach someone how to punch! First of all, I still think its completely disgraceful, and second of all, I'm a fencing instructor!"  
  
"Send him to Chibodee, then," Domon said.  
  
"How is it that you can miss the most obvious things, but can still point them out to others?" George muttered.  
  
"It comes naturally," Domon replied.  
  
"Merci, Domon. I'll call Chibodee right away," George thanked his friend.  
  
"Glad to help, George," Domon said and hung up the phone.  
  
George sighed, pressed the dial tone button, and dialed another number. I hope Chibodee is still of his vacation, George thought. Behind him, Argo and Rye were staring-one in surprise, the other in amazement.  
  
"Hello? Yes, I'd like room.room 107, sil vous plait," George said to the clerk.  
  
"Um.sure." The clerk wasn't used to hearing people speak in French. "Please hold."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Gina sighed as the looked out at the ocean from the balcony of the hotel room. The ocean was always so calm at night.  
  
Reborn from the sea. A picture of a man emerging from the ocean came unbidden to Gina's mind.  
  
She shook her head. What was that? The Neo-Mexican sighed as a cool wind blew against her face. She couldn't sleep. Unwanted images had kept on popping into her head. Anyway, it was too beautiful outside to spend crammed in a room under a thin cotton sheet.  
  
Gina's attention was drawn away from the ocean as the phone rang quite loudly. She rushed over and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" a voice asked.  
  
"Um.Hi," Gina said, a bit uncertain.  
  
"You don't sound like Bunny or Janet or Shirley or Cath. I hate to be rude, madam, but may I ask who are you?" the voice said.  
  
"I think I should be asking you the same question," Gina replied.  
  
"Oh, how forgetful of me! I'm George de Sand, Gundam fighter for Neo- France."  
  
What is it with all these Gundam fighters? Gina wondered. "I'm sorry, but.am I supposed to know who you are?" she asked.  
  
Across the Atlantic Ocean, George de Sand became immensely offended. "No.no. It's not important." George was still a bit spaced out. "Um.can I talk to Chibodee, please?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, sure. Hold on a sec." Gina walked up to Chibodee's door and knocked. No reply. She quietly opened the door and walked over to Chibodee's bed. A blush crept into Gina's cheeks as she looked down at the shirtless Chibodee Crockett. "Uh.Mr. Crickett," Gina ventured to say.  
  
Chibodee's eyes popped open immediately. "WHAT DID I-" Gina cut Chibodee off by covering his mouth with her hand.  
  
"Sorry," she said. "Scream at me tomorrow morning, okay? When the others are awake."  
  
"Why'd you wake me up? I was having a nice dream." Chibodee got a dreamy look in his eyes.  
  
Probably dreaming about all those girls on the beach, Gina figured in disgust. "There's someone on the phone," she said aloud.  
  
"At this time of night? It's two in the morning!" Chibodee sighed and walked out of his room, followed by Gina.  
  
"Hello? What do ya want?" he picked up the phone and talked into it rather grumpily.  
  
"Chibodee?" George asked.  
  
"George?" Chibodee asked, waking up a bit.  
  
"Now that you two have established each other's names, get on with it!" Rye snapped. (Chibodee had been put on speaker.)  
  
"Who was that?" Chibodee asked, eyes wide.  
  
"That's the reason I'm calling you," George said.  
  
"At two in the morning? Couldn't it have waited until some reasonable hour, like noon?" Chibodee asked and yawned.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not," George replied.  
  
Chibodee sat down in a chair, a fatal mistake. "Talk to me, George," he said.  
  
"Well." George started to recite the strange events of the past morning.  
  
"George, no one is better than me," Chibodee said cockily.  
  
"This boy is," George said, completely certain.  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Chibodee, isn't that what we've been talking about for the last hour?" George asked in exasperation.  
  
Chibodee looked at a nearby table where Gina had fallen asleep, her head resting on her arms. "Yeah, I guess. We were so boring we put the poor girl to sleep."  
  
"What 'pauvre fille' ?" George asked, slipping into his native tongue.  
  
"Oh, Gina Rodriguez, or.well, who used to be Gina Rodriguez."  
  
"You mean the sister of Chico Rodriguez?" George asked.  
  
"Duh. What other Gina Rodriguez is there?" Chibodee asked.  
  
"There must be thousands of people named Rodriguez in Neo-Mexico," George pointed out. "But I read an article about a Chico Rodriguez who had been searching for his sister for the past year.The only problem was that he was arrested as soon as he stepped foot in Neo-Mexico."  
  
"Are you telling me that they put Chico is jail?!?!" Chibodee practically screamed into the phone.  
  
"Yes, it was in the newspaper," George said, a bit confused.  
  
"Oh, god." Chibodee cradled his head in his hand.  
  
"Well, can I send Monseiur DuChanps to you?" George asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Huh?" Chibodee shook his head, ridding himself of other thoughts. "If he's already better than me-" Chibodee was cut off.  
  
"Chibodee! Everyone needs training, even Domon.."  
  
"Especially Domon," Chiobodee corrected.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?" Chibodee asked.  
  
"It could just be me, but there seems to be an excess amount of stupidity in the air today," Argo commented dryly from the side.  
  
"Argo's there too? Why do you people never invite me to these reunions?" Chibodee complained.  
  
"Not that again." Argo said.  
  
"What? Huh?" Chibodee asked, confused.  
  
"Nothing.Can Rye train with you? Maybe he could be in the next tournament if he ever gets good enough," George said.  
  
"No! I don't." Chibodee's eyes widened as an idea entered his mind-a rare occurrence. "Hey! George, I think you've solved my problem!"  
  
"I'm glad I could help you, Chibodee, but what did I do?" George asked.  
  
"Well, if little Rye Bread there-"  
  
"Don't make fun of my name you-" Rye started.  
  
Chibodee continued, ignoring Rye's outburst. "If Rye Bread comes to train with me, I have to go back to N.Y.C. so we could start training immediately! I mean, I couldn't let a soon-to-be-boxer have a vacation before he even started training, could I?" Chibodee asked.  
  
"Is Miami really that awful, Chibodee?" George asked.  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"I'll send Monseiur DuChanps over on in two days, all right?" George asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever. I GET TO GO BACK TO N.Y.C.!!!" Chibodee shouted in joy, forgetting that there were four lionesses sleeping nearby.  
  
Gina woke up at Chibodee's shout. For a moment, there was a look of great fear in her eyes, but then it was gone. "Shh!" she half-said, half-yawned.  
  
"He, he. Gotta go, George. Before the girls wake up and kill me."  
  
"I'm amazed that someone could sleep through that yell at all," George said.  
  
"They're gifted, what can I say?" Chibodee replied, smiling. "Gotta go."  
  
"Au revoir," George replied and hung up the phone.  
  
"Mr. Crickett-Crockett-" Gina started.  
  
"Why don't you just call me Chibodee?" the happy Neo-American suggested.  
  
"All right," Gina said, turning beet red at the sight of Chibodee's bare chest. He didn't seem to notice anything. "Chibodee." It sounded strange, addressing someone by his first name. "Chibodee, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure," Chibodee replied, trying to remove himself from the chair and actually succeeding-with some difficulty.  
  
"Well.You know how you think I'm the Neo-Mexican Gundam fighter's sister-" Gina was interrupted by Chibodee.  
  
"I know you're Chico's brother," Chibodee corrected.  
  
"Yeah, well, do you remember exactly what happened when you met me?" Gina asked, leaning forward.  
  
"Um.I think so. Domon was poisoned or something and then-" Chibodee started.  
  
"Yes, but, but did Chico ever have a Gundam fight?" Gina inquired.  
  
"Yeah, with Domon, I think. Domon pretended that Chico was dead so that the police wouldn't go searching for him any more. So that he could live with you for the rest of your life.which seems to have gone on longer than expected. Domon told me about your disease afterwards," Chibodee said. "And- Gina, are you all right?" he asked with concern as the Neo-Mexican's eyes widened.  
  
"Fine, fine," she said absently. Reborn from the sea. The phrase entered Gina's mind again. She shook her head.  
  
"Sure you're okay?" Chibodee asked.  
  
"Yeah," Gina said.  
  
"Okay. I'm goin' back to sleep. If any of the girls come in and ask why someone was screaming, tell them you have no clue what they're talking about," Chibodee instructed. "Oh, you better get some rest. We're goin' back to N.Y.C. tomorrow."  
  
"Where?" Gina asked.  
  
"N.Y.C.. The Big Apple-don't ask me why they call it that. I think it's an insult to the city." He looked at the puzzled face of Gina. "New York City!" he said.  
  
"Oh, the place with that green statue," Gina said.  
  
"Yeah, the place with that green statue. Haven't you heard of it before?" Chibodee asked.  
  
Gina shook her head.  
  
Chibodee shrugged. "Well, you're gonna be living there, so you can see it all then. G'night," he said and closed the door to his room.  
  
Gina walked back out to the balcony, her nightgown blowing in the cool wind. So it's true then.I wonder why she's able to hold out so long.Both of us should have died a year ago.D*** it! Maybe it would have been better that way. She sighed. Life is too complicated.There should be a manual or something. 'How to Handle Life When You're an Android, Modeled After Someone Who is the New Life-Source for a New Dark Gundam'.  
  
Reborn from the sea.  
  
See! It was worthwhile reading this chapter. It does have a purpose. If you still don't get it, more comes out later. Oh, and if your sitting there gapping, bravo! That's what the ending is supposed to do. And if you're one of those genius people who figures everything out way ahead of time, give up this fic and try reading "Love By Numbers". That one'll keep you guessing. Gotta go write more! Well, actually, gotta go beat myself up 'cause I have writer's block. But yeah, that's beside the point. ~* ShadowTide *~ 


	4. Chemistry at Work

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Anonymous  
  
Chapter IV: Chemistry at Work  
  
"Jaque!" Rye called as he entered his house-more like a hovel. "Jaque, you will never believe what happened to me!" The thief ran over to where his little brother was standing in the corner of the room, gobbling down a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich.  
  
"Huh? Wha' habben?" he asked through a mouthful of sandwich.  
  
"We're never gonna have to eat peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches ever again!" Rye took the sandwich from his brother's hand and threw it out the window.  
  
"Why not?" Jacque asked.  
  
" 'Cause we're movin' to Neo-America!" Rye picked up his brother and twirled him around in the air.  
  
"What's America?" Jacque asked.  
  
Rye sighed, and put his brother down. "Go figure," he muttered under his breath. "It's a country where I'm gonna get rich and famous," Rye said.  
  
"Oooh," Jacque replied intellectually. Rye knelt down next to him. "When are we going?"  
  
"Two days from now," Rye said.  
  
"Will I get to see that city where that big green statue is?" Jacque asked.  
  
"Yup. We're gonna be living there."  
  
"On the big green statue?"  
  
"No! In New York City. With a man named Chibodee Cri-Crock-something like 'Crickett'," Rye said lamely.  
  
"His name is Chibodee CriCrockSomethingLikeCrickett? Strange name," Jacque observed.  
  
"Oi! Why me? Why was I cursed with the little brother who's so stupid he doesn't even know where Neo-America is?" Rye asked the roof of his house. "You are living proof that blonde people are dumb." Rye took his brother's hand and led him out of the house. "We're going to be staying with a.a friend until we move, okay?"  
  
"Sure, I guess," Jacque replied.  
  
"Ha ha! I'm going to train with Chibodee What-not!" Jacque laughed.  
  
"He changed his last name so quickly!" Jacque observed.  
  
"Idiot!" Rye hit his brother gently on the head. "I don't know why I don't leave you in the dust. You're a pathetic little." The thief started describing his brother colorfully.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Gina looked at the image of herself in the mirror. "Are people allowed to wear clothes like these?" she asked and turned to Shirley.  
  
"You saw those girls in Miami, right?" Shirley asked.  
  
Gina nodded. "Who couldn't? They were all skin."  
  
"And now you're telling me that this is too skimpy?" Shirley pointed at the neon pink tank top and black skin-tight pants Gina was wearing.  
  
"Yeah. Why can't I just keep my dress?" she complained.  
  
"You're dress in for fancier occasions. This is normal, every-day wear. Anyway, if you're gonna be one of Chib's crewmembers, ya have to have pink. It's like our group color."  
  
"Couldn't you find something a bit less.revealing?" Gina suggested.  
  
"In this heat? Girl, I'd be surprised if you don't fry just wearing those pants," Janet put in.  
  
"Please, I appreciate it that you want to get me new clothes, but I like my dress," Gina protested.  
  
Shirley winked at Bunny, Janet, and Cath. "Okay, if you really want to.I guess we could let you keep your outfit," she said.  
  
Gina sighed and started towards the dressing room. "Thank you."  
  
"I guess once someone develops bad taste in clothes, she can never like the good stuff again," Bunny said sadly, but loud enough for Gina to hear from the dressing room.  
  
"Oh well, at least we tried.But it won't be our fault when everyone in New York starts whispering about what bad taste that fifth member of Chibodee's crew has," Cath said, a sly smile playing across her face.  
  
Gina emerged from the dressing room. She was wearing her customary white dress, but held the other clothes, too. "Is my taste really that bad?" she asked worriedly.  
  
The four girls nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh, fine! I'll get that awful stuff!" Gina handed over the clothing to Bunny. "You win," she said with a sigh.  
  
Bunny, Shirley, Cath, and Janet winked at each other. "Let's go. That guy from Neo-France or wherever should be here soon," Cath said as the five headed towards the cash register. They paid for the clothes and walked out of the mall, into the busy streets of New York City.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Chibodee sat on a couch in his room, playing a boxing video game. I'm so glad to be home. There tons more girls here than in Miami, although not all of 'em where bikinis around the entire city.Chibodee thought, somewhat regretfully. Well, at least I won't be flipping over in chairs like crazy.  
  
"Hey, Chibodee! We're back!" The voice of Cath startled Chibodee so much that he jumped up from his seat, sending the couch flopping over backwards.  
  
Great. Just what I needed, he thought sourly and looked at the sofa.  
  
"Chibodee?" Bunny called when Chibodee made no reply to Cath.  
  
"Yeah, huh?" Chibodee poked his head out of his room. "What? Have you made some amazing discovery in the fashion world or something?"  
  
Bunny, Shirley, Cath, and Janet looked at Chibodee in annoyance.  
  
Chibodee shook his head and counted the girls again. "What did you do with Gina?" he asked, worried.  
  
"Gina? Who's Gina?" Bunny asked Cath, pretending not to know.  
  
"Oh, he must mean that Neo-Mexican girl!" Cath said, playing along.  
  
"What ever happened to her?" Janet asked.  
  
Chibodee stared at them.  
  
"I think she got drowned in that crowd of people," Shirley joined in the conversation.  
  
"Are you telling me you lost Gina?" Chibodee practically screamed.  
  
Bunny looked at him, trying to keep a straight face. She couldn't. "Oh, Boss-you-look so-funny!" she said through a fit of giggles.  
  
The others started laughing at Chibodee's face, too. "That-look!" Cath said.  
  
"It's-it's priceless," Shirley added.  
  
"I wish-I had a-a camera," Janet managed to say as she started laughing hysterically.  
  
"What did you do to Gina?" Chibodee asked, finally realizing that his crew was joking. God, they really scared me.  
  
"I think you like her," Bunny said after the laughter had subsided.  
  
"What? Duh, I like her. Otherwise she wouldn't be here, would she?" Chibodee asked sarcastically. "Although now that I think about it, it might have been better if I didn't subject her to your cruelty," he added as an afterthought.  
  
"You know what I mean, Boss," Bunny said. "I think you like her."  
  
"Huh? Wha'? No, I don't." A blush crept into Chibodee's cheeks. He stared intently at Bunny and the three others. "What are you getting at?" he asked, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Janet said. "It's just that-"  
  
"Can I come out now?" Gina asked, peeking her head out from behind the wall, which obstructed Chibodee's view of the rest of her body.  
  
"Gina, now you spoiled it!" Bunny pouted.  
  
"What did you do to that innocent girl?" Chibodee asked, half-afraid of the answer.  
  
"Well, now that you've ruined it all, we might as well tell him." Cath said.  
  
"Gina is now officially one of your crew members," Shirley said proudly.  
  
"And how wasn't she before?" Chibodee asked.  
  
"She didn't have any neon pink," Janet explained.  
  
"Go figure," Chibodee muttered.  
  
"Ya want to see my outfit, Mr. Cri-Chibodee?" Gina asked from behind to wall.  
  
"No, not really," Chibodee said plainly, toying with a piece of paper he found in his jacket pocket.  
  
Gina looked hurt.  
  
"Don't worry, Gina. He'll get interested," Bunny assured the Neo-Mexican.  
  
Chibodee looked up. "What do you mean, 'interested'?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Told ya we'd get his attention," Bunny whispered to Gina. She spoke to Chibodee. "Well, if you don't want to see the outfit."  
  
"Gina, show me what those villains put you through," Chibodee ordered. They probably made her look like some-Chibodee's thoughts came to an abrupt end as Gina emerged from behind the wall. His jaw dropped as low as physically possible and he almost fell over the railing on the stairs.  
  
Gina was wearing the neon pink tank top and black pants. Her hair had been curled and was no longer in a ponytail. "I know, I hate it, too," Gina said as she looked up at Chibodee, a bit self-consciously.  
  
Chibodee shook his head, unable to speak. Is it possible for a sixteen- year-old to look that good? She's.she's.beyond beautiful.  
  
"Told you guys he liked her," Bunny whispered to Janet, Cath, and Shirley.  
  
"I'm gonna go change back now, okay?" Gina asked as she turned to the other girls for approval.  
  
"No!" Chibodee protested. He blushed. "I mean-you look nice in that. I think you should wear it."  
  
Gina's eyes widened as she turned red. An image of Chibodee shirtless came unbidden to her mind. "Um.okay, I guess," she murmured under her breath.  
  
"I think she likes him back," Janet said to the other three original crewmembers.  
  
There was an awkward silence as Chibodee and Gina just stared at each other, both of them blushing. Bunny smiled smugly. By the end of the fourteenth tournament, I'm gonna make sure Chibodee isn't single, she promised herself.  
  
The silence was broken as two people came barging through the front doors into the main hallway.  
  
".!" Rye finished describing his blond-haired brother descriptively. "Sorry," he muttered as he saw twelve eyes stare at him. "He, he.You are Chibodee Crickett, aren't you?" Rye pointed at Chibodee.  
  
Chibodee sighed. "It's CROCKETT!" Gina and the Neo-American said simultaneously.  
  
"So that's how you pronounce it," Rye muttered. Then his eyes fell on Gina. Are girls allowed to wear stuff like that? he wondered and shrugged. She looked nice like that, though. "Cute outfit," he complimented Gina.  
  
"Thanks," Gina muttered. "Who's he?" Gina whispered to Cath. She shrugged.  
  
"You must be Rye DuChapns," Chibodee said, pronouncing the last name exactly as it was spelled. Why'd he have to come now? Chibodee complained.  
  
Rye didn't even try to correct Chibodee's mistake; he just nodded. "That's the pesky nuisance Jacque. Never should have been born, if you ask me," Rye said.  
  
"You're sure nice," Jacque replied.  
  
"I try," Rye retorted.  
  
"Ooookay. Why doesn't Hopkins there show you your room?" Chibodee suggested, indicating the butler.  
  
"Sure, I guess. C'mon, Evil Sibling," Rye said and started following the butler, eyeing Gina one more time before leaving the room.  
  
No fair! That guy looked like he was thinking the exact same thoughts I was thinking about Gina! Chibodee pouted. I'm the playboy, here.Can't have another one around to ruin all my fun.Oh well. It got me back from Maimi a month early.  
  
Gina looked down at herself. "I think I should go change," she said again.  
  
Chibodee was about to protest when Bunny intervened. "Gina, you look nice like that, you really do," she said.  
  
The Neo-Mexican looked at the ground. I hate being complimented, she thought. "Okay, well, I'm gonna go put my dress away, then," she said, trying to find a way to escape. Gina left the room before anyone could say another word.  
  
Chibodee stared at Bunny. "Think nothin' of it, Boss," Bunny explained. "I just wanted to save you the embarrassment of asking her again."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Chibodee said dryly. D*** it! Out of all the girls in the world, why do I have to fall for the one who doesn't remember who she is and who's way too modest? Someone should make a guide to life or something. 'What to do When You Like Someone Who Doesn't Know Who She Is and Other Complications You Might Come Across During Your Lifetime'. And why does she have to look so d*** beautiful in that outfi? Chibodee asked himself. He sat down in a nearby chair and started daydreaming to get his mind off of Gina. All thoughts led back to the Neo-Mexican. ShadowTide ain't around at the moment. So it's up to me, DarkDragon, to finish this chappie off. So.  
  
Au Revoir!!  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	5. Dreamer

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Anonymous  
  
Chapter V: Dreamer  
  
Reborn from the sea. Waves are crashing against the shore.  
  
"When we go live on Earth, Gina, we'll be fishermen, just like Grandfather." a voice says soothingly. It never happened.  
  
I'm scared.  
  
Everything is black. There is a voice. "She'll never live through it. Five more years at the most.It's a fatal disease, Mr. Rodriguez, nothing can stop it from killing your sister."  
  
"Nothing?" a broken voice asks.  
  
"Nothing," the other voice confirms. "All the tests prove it. The disease if fatal. Your sister should be dead by the age of sixteen."  
  
"Why do you scientists always have to be so god d*** straight-forward!"  
  
"We believe it is our job to inform people when."  
  
What's happening?  
  
The scene changes. Now there is a man coming out of the ocean, dripping wet. "Maybe I'll be reborn in the ocean, too."  
  
SAVE ME!  
  
HELP! CHICO! BROTHER, HELP! Waves carry me away.  
  
Life.  
  
Everything is silver. The whole world is silver. There are wires, cells infesting a body. No! I can't let this thing take over the world. Not after Domon stopped it once! A silver glow, created me. A silver glow, and the will of Gina Rodriguez.  
  
Safe and warm.  
  
Again, the voices swirl.  
  
"No! I mean-you look nice in that. I think you should wear it.".  
  
  
  
Bliss.  
  
"You're afraid of a clown?"  
  
Happiness.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" Laughter. "Stop it!"  
  
  
  
"Told ya."  
  
God, does life get any better than this?.  
  
"Get away from me! Can't you see I'm cooking? Do you want dinner or not? I can always feed yours to-Mmmm." Soft and warm and safe.  
  
End my misery.  
  
Now there is a large rocky field. Pain. Pain is everywhere; I can feel it in the air. "Kill me now! Please, end our suffering! I'm begging you."  
  
" No! I-I can't, Gina. I can't kill you."  
  
"Do it!"  
  
A roar. "SEKIHA TENKYOUKEN!"  
  
"BURSTING MACHINE-GUN PUNCH!"  
  
  
  
A flash of white, and-  
  
"No!" Gina woke up with a jolt. Sweat was pouring down her forehead. She breathed quickly and shallowly. It was only a dream; it was only a dream.she repeated over and over in her mind. A sob escaped Gina's throat. Can she really send dreams to me? Gina wondered. It must be.I'll have to start working faster, I guess-  
  
Gina's thoughts were cut off as Chibodee and Bunny came bursting into her room. Bunny was wearing a blue tank top and really short light green shorts. Chibodee was topless. Gina blushed as she looked at him.  
  
"What happened, Gina?" Bunny asked, coming over to the bed.  
  
"Why'd ya have to scream so d*** loud? I was having a nice dream." Chibodee complained.  
  
"About what? All those girls in bikinis in Miami?" Bunny teased.  
  
"No," Chibodee said defensively. "It was about.something else."  
  
Bunny brought her attention back to Gina. "Are you okay, hun?"  
  
"I-I think so, it's just that I had a-a nightmare." Gina said weakly.  
  
"Do seventeen-year-olds get nightmares?" Chibodee asked. Gina looked down at the covers of her bed, embarrassed.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking, mister," Bunny glanced up sharply at her boss. "Remember that Jester Gundam?"  
  
Chibodee's face looked a bit pained. "Please.don't remind me," he said.  
  
"Exactly," Bunny replied.  
  
"What happened with the Jester Gundam?" Gina asked.  
  
"He, he.nothin'," Chibodee muttered nervously.  
  
"He was afraid of it," Bunny said frankly.  
  
"You're afraid of a clown?" Gina asked in disbelief.  
  
"Please, you're ruining my reputation as a fearless, powerful Gundam fighter," Chibodee groaned.  
  
"You never had that reputation in the first place," Bunny snapped back.  
  
Suddenly, Gina gasped. 'You're afraid of a clown?' The question echoed in her head. That dream.  
  
"Gina? You 'kay?" Chibodee asked, showing an unnatural amount of concern for the girl.  
  
"Yeah," Gina replied weakly. Bunny and Chibodee looked at the Neo-Mexican skeptically. "Really, I'm fine," she repeated.  
  
"Are you sure?" Bunny asked.  
  
Gina nodded.  
  
"Okay.I'm goin' back to sleep. Scream for me if anything happens," she called over her shoulder and left the room. "G'night."  
  
"Like you'd do anything else," Chibodee snorted. He turned towards Gina again. The Neo-American opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he saw the look of fear and pain in Gina's eyes. "You're not all right, are you?" he asked and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
Gina's eyes widened. "No, I-I'm fine," she lied.  
  
Chibodee raised an eyebrow. "You're lying." After a few moments of silence, he finally realized that Gina wasn't going to admit the truth.  
  
"Go back to sleep," Gina suggested. "I'm fine."  
  
"Want me to stay until you fall asleep?" Chibodee asked. "I mean, maybe the presence of another human being will keep you from having nightmares," he added lamely.  
  
"I'd hardly call you a human being," Gina said with a smile, but made no move to send Chibodee away. For some reason, his presence was somewhat calming.  
  
Chibodee sighed and leaned back against the wall. He closed his eyes but opened them again quickly when he realized that Gina was staring at him. "What?" he asked. A slight blush that Chibodee failed to notive crept into Gina's cheeks. "Are you going to sleep or not?"  
  
Gina nodded. She was suddenly quite aware of the flimsy white nightgown she had on. "G' night," she said. But instead of lying back down on the bed, Gina leaned against Chibodee's arm. He sat bolt upright as Gina's soft skin made contact with his, but soon relaxed.  
  
"Gina?" he asked softly after a few minutes. There was no reply. Chibodee looked down at the girl. She was already asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Morning, humans!" Rye greeted everyone as he walked into the dinning room the next morning. The thief sat down and took an orange from a bowl in the center of the table.  
  
" Hi," four sleepy voices replied.  
  
"Where's Mr. Crickett-Crockett-whatever-and that girl?" Rye asked as he looked for the blue-haired Gundam fighter and the Neo-Mexican.  
  
Bunny shrugged. "Chibodee probably got lost in a time warp on his way back to his room," she said. "I guess Gina's still asleep. She had a rough night."  
  
Rye looked at Bunny quizzically. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I really dunno. She said she was fine, but I could have sworn she was freaked out of her mind," Bunny replied. "I left her alone with the Boss.Oh, god!" Bunny smacked herself. "How could I be so stupid? I left Gina alone with Chibodee! God."  
  
"Yep," Shirley agreed. "You're an idiot."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Bunny said sourly. "You're someone I really want to have around when I need some moral support."  
  
"Don't worry, Bunny," Janet said. "The Boss wouldn't do something like that.not to a seventeen-year-old, at least."  
  
Bunny sank lower in her chair. Rye looked on in amusement as the girls discussed what might have happened to Gina and Chibodee. Their conversation was abruptly cut off as Chibodee entered the room, as snappy and tired as usual.  
  
"Gimme some pancakes, will ya, Shirl?" the Neo-American fighter asked as he sat down, completely forgetting the hazard that came along with such an action.  
  
Shirley got up and walked over to the stove, where a bunch of pancakes were cooking.  
  
"So, how'd you sleep, Boss?" Bunny asked slyly.  
  
"Fine," he muttered through a yawn. There was a moment of silence. "Why?" Chibodee asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, nothin'," Bunny said and smiled sweetly.  
  
"You're up to somethin', aren't ya?" Chibodee asked.  
  
"No," Bunny replied innocently.  
  
"You never asked me how I slept before. Why the sudden interest?" H leaned forward on the table. "Thanks, Shirl," Chibodee added as Shirley brought him a plate piled high with pancakes. He started devouring them quickly.  
  
"I dunno. What's wrong with asking about how you slept?" Bunny responded.  
  
"Nothin'. Except none of us ever ask. You're up to something, and I'm gonna find out what," Chibodee vowed, ending the conversation.  
  
"Wow, Mr. Crickett-" Rye started.  
  
"Crockett," Gina corrected absently as she entered the room, dressed in another pair of the same outfit she had modeled the day before.  
  
Chibodee gagged on his food as he looked at Gina. She was fully awake (unlike most of the others at the table) and had a rosy blush in her cheeks, let alone the outfit. Wooooooooooooooooow, Chibodee thought intellectually.  
  
"Chibodee, are you all right?" Gina asked as Chibodee coughed up some chewed pancake. "Ew," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Fine," Chibodee managed through another cough. "Fine. So, how'd ya sleep last night, Gina?"  
  
Bunny, Shirley, Janet, and Cath stared at Chibodee. 'None of us ever as how someone slept', huh? each of the four crewmembers thought skeptically. They didn't notice the blush that crept into Gina's cheeks. 


	6. Serious Inner Turmoil aka On A Winter's ...

WARNING: This is my pathetic attempt at romance. If you want an even more pathetic attempt, read my other G Gundam fic. I just can't write this stuff. Hey, but I try. Really, really hard, and still I get nowhere. *sigh* Ya get used to being cursed after a while. Flame your heart out! (  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Anonymous  
  
Chapter VI: Serious Inner Turmoil (also known as: On a Winter's Night)  
  
A year passed quickly. Rye started training with Chibodee, Jacque started raiding the kitchen, Gina started learning how to fix a Gundam and shop for clothes that appealed to the original crewmembers, let alone Chibodee, Chibodee started realizing that Rye was a pretty good boxer along with the fact that Gina got prettier every day. It was hard for the Neo-Mexican and Chibodee not to blush when they saw each other. It took even more self- control (on Chibodee's part) to keep impure thoughts out of his mind (and Gina didn't even know what an "impure" thought was). Bunny continued trying to get Chibodee to admit that he had a "thing" for the newest crewmember. Life went on as normal. Until New Year's.  
  
"Gina! C'mon! The game's gonna start soon!" Chibodee called to Gina as she got up from working on a slight glitch in the Gundam Maxter.  
  
"Is football really that interesting?" Gina asked as she walked over to Chibodee's side, wiping the dirt off onto her black pants.  
  
Chibodee's heart skipped a beat or two. God, she's pretty. he thought as he looked at Gina. I wish-Naw, she only thinks of me as a brother. Chibodee sighed.  
  
"Somethin' wrong?" Gina asked with concern.  
  
"Nothin'. Let's go. The beginning of the game is the most interesting part," Chibodee said and started walking down the hall at a faster pace.  
  
"Why?" Gina asked.  
  
"Why what? Oh, the game. Well, at the beginning, they sing the 'Star- Spangled Banner'. It's as interesting as the game gets. Sometimes the singer is actually good, too."  
  
"If it's that boring, why do I have to watch it?"  
  
" 'Cause it's a stupid tradition that everyone hates. And I want to introduce you to more American culture."  
  
"Isn't being around you people enough?"  
  
Chibodee didn't answer as they entered the living room with the big-screen TV. "The girls don't seem to be complaining, so you don't either, 'kay?" Chibodee asked grumpily. Sometimes, he couldn't stand being around Gina. It sent shivers up his spine, and his heart skipped beat after beat. He just wanted to grab her and hold her in his arms forever.D*** it! There I go again! You're living a fantasy, Chibodee. Give it up already. She'll never love you like that. But she's so pretty.Oh, shut it already! Chibodee scolded himself.  
  
"Everyone have popcorn to throw at the TV?" Chibodee asked and flopped down on the couch.  
  
"Yep," Rye spoke for all. The former thief turned to his brother who was sitting on the floor next to him. "No, Jacque! The popcorn is to throw at the TV. You're not supposed to eat it!"  
  
To Chibodee's horror-and extreme pleasure-Gina sat down next to him. Great, now I get to watch a boring football game and have the girl o' my dreams sit by me when there's no way of telling her how I feel, Chibodee thought drearily. Just what I needed.  
  
Chibodee found the switch to the television and turned the gigantic thing on.  
  
"Live, from New Orleans, we bring you." the reporter started speaking about the game.  
  
"Ready.On the count of three. One.two.three!" Chibodee called out. Bunny, Shirley, Janet, Cath, Chibodee, Rye, and Gina started throwing popcorn at the television. (Jacque was busy eating his.)  
  
"This is actually fun, Chibodee," Gina said and started laughing as a piece of popcorn hit the reporter's eye.  
  
She's so god d*** beautiful when she laughs.What is wrong with me? Drive the little pest outta your mind, Chibodee! the Neo-American thought to himself.  
  
The football game started, and it became harder to hit the players in action. Rye started keeping track of who had hit the most players. "Bunny: eighteen, Janet: twenty, Cath: nine, Shirley: thirty-one. Nice! Chibodee: forty-three! How does he do it? Gina: thirteen. Ha, ha! You're losing, Mexico," Rye called out the scores. "Oh, yeah, me: forty. I'll beat you yet, Chibodee! And Jacque had made it from an amazing zero to one hit!"  
  
"Jacque gets to clean up all the popcorn after the game's done!" Rye announced a few minutes later. The others all started throwing more popcorn than ever at the TV screen.  
  
After a while, everyone got tired of hitting football players. Bunny, Janet, Shirley, and Cath started playing Monopoly. Chibodee continued glancing at Gina-half in bliss, half in pain, while Rye and Jacque fought over who got the last bag of popcorn.  
  
Well, I've definitely had worse New Year's. Maybe I'll even be able to sneak a drink or two before the girls find out. Chibodee thought. "Huh?" he said aloud as he felt something soft lean against his arm. Chibodee looked down to see a sleepy Gina curl up against him. Hey, maybe this can get better, Chibodee thought a bit more brightly. He a silly smile played across his lips as he continued looked at Gina. Slowly, so that she wouldn't notice, Chibodee slipped his arm around the Neo-Mexican. Gina snuggled up closer to Chibodee. He sighed blissfully and leaned back, holding the dozing Gina close to him. Bunny glanced his way and smiled knowingly.  
  
Yep, he likes her. Maybe even loves her. Naw, that's not playboy Chibodee. He doesn't love any girl until she's been in bed with him-at least twice.Bunny thought, but brought her attention back to Monopoly.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
A flying pillow woke Gina up with a jolt. "Whoa!" she shouted as the pillow bounced off of her shoulder and behind the couch. "Who threw that?" she said upright, not realizing that Chibodee was still next to her. A giggle came from nearby. "Chibodee?" Gina turned to Chibodee, to find him unnaturally close. She pulled back, burning red.  
  
"Sorry," Chibodee mumbled, also a bit red.  
  
Gina turned around, avoiding Chibodee's penetrating gaze. Why does he do that? It makes me feel so.so.see-through, like glass. A shiver went up Gina's spine. Her attention was suddenly diverted as another sofa pillow came flying at her.  
  
Gina got up and whirled around to see Jacque hiding behind the arm of the couch with a store of pillows. "Jacque, I'm gonna get you for that? I was having a nice dream." Gina picked up a pillow and threw it back at Jacque. The young boy caught the thrown object and hurled it back again. Unfortunately, a moving target is not as easy to hit as a stationary one. Jacque missed Gina by a mile and hit Janet instead.  
  
"Oops," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"JACQUE! You little runt!" Janet screamed. "You messed up our Monopoly board!" A pillow went flying, and soon everyone in the room was caught up in a pillow fight.  
  
"Jacque, why'd ya have to hit Gina in the first place? Now we're all being bombarded by pillows!" Rye complained, blocking a flying pillow from hitting him.  
  
"Think of it as training," Chibodee said and hit Gina impishly with a pillow.  
  
"Hey! That wasn't nice," Gina complained, laughed, and threw a pillow back at Chibodee.  
  
A wide smile spread across his face. Gina. Chibodee punched the pillow that was soaring towards him, throwing it off course.  
  
"No fair! You're supposed to let me hit you!" Gina giggled.  
  
"I am, am I?" Chibodee asked, a sly smile taking the place of the broad one. He sprang forward and started an onslaught on the poor girl, hitting her playfully with pillow after pillow.  
  
"Chibodee! Get offa me! Chibodee!" Gina squealed and hit Chibodee back.  
  
The cocky Neo-American rolled to the side as Gina started trying to hit him back. She was failing miserably.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" Gina asked through fits of laughter. "Stop it!" she shouted as Chibodee fell off of the couch and onto the floor, pulling Gina down with him.  
  
"Told ya." Bunny whispered to Shirley, Janet and Cath as they continued hitting each other, taking a break every few seconds to watch the laughing Gina struggle with an excessively happy Chibodee. This was as close as he was gonna get to Gina, right?  
  
Fifteen pillows later, the fun eventually subsided. Gina was still on the floor, laughing, with Chibodee leaning on top of her. Jacque and Rye- especially Jacque-had started bursting the pillows, sending feathers everywhere. Gina started coughing as one landed on her mouth. Chibodee removed it gently.  
  
The Neo-Mexican suddenly realized exactly where she was and the awkward position she was in. "Oh," she murmured quietly and removed herself from the space in between Chibodee's widely spread-out hands that were keeping her boxed in against the floor. "Sorry," she said weakly, turning redder than red.  
  
Chibodee looked disappointed, but tried not to show it. I was this close! This close! he thought. This close!  
  
Gina moved back onto the couch, touching her temple. "Hey! What are you doing?" Laughter. "Stop it!" Another voice, "Told ya".Gina shook her head. Those words sound so familiar, but from where? Gina wondered.  
  
"Gina, c'mon!" The Neo-Mexican was brought back to the present as Shirley called to her. "C'mon! We gotta go start cooking dinner."  
  
"Right," Gina replied and got up, brushing some feathers off her. She walked out of the room with Shirley.  
  
Bunny walked over to Chibodee. "Told ya," she whispered to him.  
  
He looked up at her questioningly. "Huh?"  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Chibodee," Bunny said.  
  
Chibodee blushed. "Oh, yeah."  
  
"Well, do ya?" Bunny asked quietly, sitting down beside Chibodee.  
  
The Neo-American looked at his hands. "Yeah, I-I think so," he replied weakly.  
  
"Tell her," Bunny suggested.  
  
"What? No! She only likes me as a brother," Chibodee protested.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Gina hummed a tune as she worked in the kitchen, alongside Shirley. "Remind me why we need burritos at a New Year's Eve dinner?" Shirley asked.  
  
"Because they taste good," Gina explained.  
  
"That works," Shirley agreed.  
  
Gina continued working on the Neo-Mexican food as Shirley prepared some typical Neo-American recipies.  
  
"What'cha making?" Gina asked after a minute or two of silence.  
  
"Eggnog," Shirley replied, not looking up from her work.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Eggnog," Shirley repeated.  
  
"What's that?" Gina looked over at Shirley's work.  
  
Shirley shrugged. "A drink."  
  
"Does it taste good?"  
  
"No, not really," the red-head said frankly.  
  
"Oh," Gina ended the conversation lamely.  
  
"Chibodee likes it, though," Shirley added.  
  
Gina brightened at those words. "Really?" She blushed. "Can you teach me how to make it?"  
  
"Sure. I don't see why not," Shirley replied. "I'll show you later, 'kay?"  
  
The Neo-Mexican nodded. "Wanna learn how to make burritos?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Shirley said enthusiastically.  
  
Gina smiled at her friend. "Great."  
  
The two continued working for an hour or two. Gina looked at the clock on the wall. Is it really seven already? she wondered silently.  
  
"You done?" Shirley asked.  
  
"Almost. I just need a little more time." Gina responded.  
  
"Hurry up, all right? I think Chibodee and Jacque might be gettin' a bit hungry," Shirley said. "I'm gonna go set the table and stuff." She left the room.  
  
Gina started humming again as she finished cooking her Neo-Mexican meal. Her breath caught in her throat as she heard someone sneak into the room and close the door.  
  
Okay, Bunny convinced me to try.the intruder thought.  
  
"Jacque, I am not giving you any extra food. You don't need it," Gina said without turning around.  
  
"I'm not Jacque." Gina's breath caught in her throat again as she recognized the voice.  
  
"Chibodee?" she turned around to see the cocky Neo-American staring at her. "What do you want? I'm busy cooking." He didn't reply, just walked up closer to Gina. She moved backwards, cornered against the edge of the stove. "Ch-Chibodee! Get away from me! Can't you see I'm cooking? Do you want dinner or not? I can always feed yours to-Mmmm." Gina was cut off as Chibodee's lips made contact with hers. She wanted to stay like that forever, but no.I-I can't! This isn't supposed to happen! Reluctantly, Gina pulled away.  
  
"Ooooooh. Do that again," Gina heard a small voice say from below. She looked down. Jacque. The boy was standing there, eating a burrito.  
  
Gina breathed shallowly. She leaned back against the stove and gripped a pan handle. There was a moment of silence, then Gina brought the pan banging down on Jacque's head. Rye's brother fell to the floor, dropping the burrito.  
  
"You-you!" Gina pointed accusingly at the still-stunned Chibodee. "You! I- You-What-" The Neo-Mexican broke down in tears. She ran out the door, past Shirley who was just entering the kitchen, and up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Chibodee Crockett! What did you do to make that girl so upset?!?" Shirley practically screamed at Chibodee.  
  
"I-I dunno," Chibodee said, confused. She seemed like she wanted to kiss me, but.he thought, dumbfounded.  
  
"You tell me what you did this minute or I'll-" Shirley was cut off by Chibodee's quiet response.  
  
"I kissed her."  
  
"You WHAT?" Shirley asked in disbelief.  
  
"I kissed her," Chibodee repeated.  
  
Shirley stared at her boss, then shook her head slowly. "Chibodee, you're insane. People do not just do things like that.Let me see if I can get Gina to come down for dinner." Shirley left the kitchen and walked over to Gina's room. She knocked on the door. "Gina?" Shirley asked.  
  
A sob came from within the room. "What?"  
  
"Do you want to come out for dinner?" Shirley asked gently.  
  
"No," Gina replied weakly. "Please, just leave me alone."  
  
"Ya sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay. I'll save some food for you, then," Shirley said and walked back down the stairs. "People, people!" She gathered everyone into the dining room. I hope Gina's all right. "Let's eat!"  
  
Shirley and Chibodee both wore masks of happiness and played their roles wonderfully.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Chibodee walked up to Gina's door. She seemed like she was enjoying it.God, I've never met a girl who ran away from me when I kissed her! Go figure, though. All the girls I date are idiot blondes. He knocked on the door.  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Gina? Can I come in?" Chibodee asked quietly.  
  
"No! Go away!" Gina replied. Chibodee could hear the pain in her voice.  
  
"Look, I-I'm sorry," Chibodee apologized.  
  
"Go away!" Gina repeated.  
  
The Neo-American sighed. He moved back, ran forward, and kicked down the door.  
  
Gina looked up in surprise. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her eyes red and puffy. Nevertheless, she still looked stunningly beautiful to Chibodee. It was all he could do not to run over to her and hold her in his arms.  
  
"Go away!" Gina repeated, her voice cold. She reached for her CD player that Bunny had gotten her for Christmas and started listening to her music, ignoring Chibodee.  
  
"Gina, please." Chibodee saw that Gina was not paying him the least bit of mind. "Gina Rodriguez, LISTEN TO ME!" he shouted at the Neo-Mexican.  
  
She whimpered and slowly removed the head set from her ears. "Wha-What?" she asked weakly, lying down on her bed and hiding her face in a pillow.  
  
"Please." God, isn't it amazing how a little brown-headed girl like that can have so much power over a guy? Chibodee thought in wonder. If she asked me to do anything, I bet I'd do it. Chibodee sat down on the bed, next to Gina. He rubbed her back gently.  
  
Gina moaned. Why does he have to be so nice? Does he have any clue how hard this is for me?  
  
"I.I'm sorry if I sort of scared you, Gina," Chibodee apologized. He withdrew his hand from her back. "It's just that, well, god, you look so pretty! How can anyone resist?" Chibodee looked down at Gina. He was surprised to see that her face was turned up now, her dark eyes looking deep into his.  
  
"Do you-do you really think I'm beautiful?" she asked softly.  
  
"Do you really think I'd lie?" was Chibodee's only response.  
  
Gina blushed profoundly. I shouldn't be doing this.But he's sooooo cute! The two just stared at each other; it was enough for Gina, but not for Chibodee. The Neo-American suddenly leaned down and was about to kiss Gina when she realized the position they were in and sat bolt upright. "Don't do that, Chibodee!" she wailed. "This is hard enough already." Gina leaned against the headboard of the bed and started crying again.  
  
Chibodee sat, stunned. Why? What's wrong? Have I really been that bad with all my other girls? Wait! She wouldn't even know about any of my other dates! God, I'm confused. "What's wrong?" he asked aloud and moved to sit beside her.  
  
"Go away," Gina replied softly, turning around. God d*** it! Why does he have to be so handsome? Why?.No! It'll just be even more painful if I let him. Gina's mind stopped working as Chibodee wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.  
  
"Gina, look at me," Chibodee ordered. Reluctantly, Gina turned around to face Chibodee. "I won't do anything to hurt you, I promise," he said softly.  
  
"I-I can't!" Gina sobbed and started crying into Chibodee's shirt.  
  
"What's wrong?" Chibodee asked again, dumbfounded. He had seen desire in Gina's eyes.but even more overpowering was a sense of fear. What the hell could she be so afraid of? Me? he wondered.  
  
"I can't," Gina repeated again into Chibodee's shirt.  
  
I swear, that girl could probably win a prize for being the most complicated human being ever. Well, except Domon, of course. The confused and confounded Neo-American started running his hand through Gina's hair gently. "Hun, I'm not gonna hurt you," he promised.  
  
"Yes, you will," Gina prophesied. "You won't do it out of your own free will, but you'll hurt me."  
  
Now Chibodee was more confused than ever. "That doesn't make any sense," he said.  
  
"Yes it does," Gina replied with a slight smile at Chibodee's stupidity, which she hid in his shirt. "You're going to do something that you won't want to do, but you're gonna do it anyway." Gina looked up at Chibodee. His face showed that he still didn't comprehend anything. "Oh, never mind." the Neo-Mexican said with a sigh.  
  
"Great! Then there's nothing to worry about!" Chibodee said with a smile.  
  
At least that last sentence got across to him, Gina thought. "Haven't we just been through this?" she asked with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah, but you said, 'Never mind'," Chibodee pointed out.  
  
Gina just looked at him. "I can't," she said, the words barely audible.  
  
"Why not?" Chibodee asked again.  
  
"Chibodee, we've been through this before." Gina closed her eyes and pressed her face to Chibodee's shirt. "It'll only make things more complicated than they are already."  
  
The Neo-American blinked. Finally, he understood.and, as a result, exploded. "You're telling me all these things at a distance of two millimeters!" Chibodee got up from the bed and started pacing the room. "God, Gina, you can't expect someone to take 'no' for an answer when you're that close! This is painful enough for me already-actually, I've been livin' with it for the past year now! I'm surprised I'm not dead yet from all the pain! And then you have to reject me like that! Don't you care about how I feel, too? Sometimes you can be really selfish, ya know that? And the worst part is, you act like you want to be near me! So it's like I'm clinging to this little bit of hope-prayin' that someday you'll say, 'I love you, too'-but every time I'm this close to telling you that I love you- have been lovin' you for the past year-you run away! And just now.that's the final blow! What-" Chibodee was cut off by the soft voice of Gina.  
  
"Do you really love me?" she asked quietly. Please say, 'No', please say, 'No', half of her wished. Please say, 'Yes', please say, 'Yes', the other half prayed.  
  
Chibodee stood there, breathing heavily. "And now you ask me if I love you! That's just it, Gina. I can't take this anymore. Being around you is a million times more painful than any Gundam fight I've ever been in! You don't want to have anything ta do with me, and then you just go and ask me how I feel! You shouldn't care about how I feel, 'cause what I think and what I feel don't seem to have a large affect on you-"  
  
"Please, tell me," Gina whispered, hugging her knees to her chest as she watched Chibodee. "I'll die if I don't know," she added in an even softer tone.  
  
"Ya really want to know how I feel?" Chibodee asked, almost challengingly. His voice was still full of anger. "I think you're the most wonderful person ever! I think everything you do-except this-is right! I think if you asked me to, I'd give up everything I had to be with you! You're the prettiest girl I ever laid eyes on-even if you are crying hysterically. I can't stop thinking about you! Everything about your little b****y self is perfect!"  
  
This time it was Gina's turn to stare at him. God, if only he knew.  
  
A voice came unbidden into her mind. 'Everything about you is perfect!' The voice echoed what Chibodee had just said. Gina's eyes widened.  
  
You-you want me to? she asked the voice inside her head. But.but it'll be even more painful for him.  
  
'.that I love you', the voice repeated Chibodee's earlier words.  
  
It's supposed to happen? Gina asked the voice.  
  
'Yeah'. With that the voice was gone.  
  
Gina looked up at Chibodee, who was still pacing back and forth, muttering and shouting. He finally noticed that there had been no whimpering or moaning or crying in the last minute and stopped lecturing. ".Gina, are you okay?" Chibodee asked, his voice full of concern.  
  
The girl laughed. It was more of a "humans-are-so-pathetic" laugh-a laugh at her own weakness, her own stupidity, and her own self-imposed torture. No! she wanted to scream out. I'm far from fine. I'm far from being anywhere remotely near to fine. I'm living a nightmare that's turned into a dream.and soon it'll be a nightmare again. It'll just hurt more.This'll just make it worse. "As good as I'm gonna get anytime soon," Gina said aloud in response to Chibodee's question.  
  
Chibodee looked at her. His heart melted. God is she beautiful.stunning, gorgeous.Don't think like that! he told himself. She's a little conniving brat.But she looks so pretty, even like that.Stop it! the excessively small smart side of his brain ordered. I can't help it, the impulsive part of Chibodee muttered. I.I.The Neo-American shook his head slightly. He remembered something Bunny had told him earlier that day. "Once you say it, Boss, you're condemned forever. A girl never forgets once she's heard those three words.Go for it, though! I mean, if you really think she's that important to you, you should tell her. I think-I know she'd love you back."  
  
Gina waited for a response from Chibodee. She could see that he was struggling with it. You have no idea. God, Chibodee! I-I do, but I can't!  
  
Chibodee knelt down beside her. His eyes were no longer angry or sad or confused; they were full of love-love for that skimpy brown-haired girl with tear stained cheeks who was scared out her mind and shaking more from excitement than cold. Why do people have to be so god d*** soft? Chibodee wondered. Gina followed Chibodee's every move with her eyes. She didn't make a single sound when Chibodee sat down beside her and enfolded her in his arms. She just sighed deeply and leaned back against the Neo-American.  
  
Soft and warm and safe.For the eighteenth time that day, Gina's eyes widened. Soft and warm and safe. 'No! I mean-you look nice in that. I think you should wear it.'.'You're afraid of a clown?'.'Hey! What are you doing? Stop it!'.'Get away from me! Can't you see I'm cooking? Do you want dinner or not? I can always feed yours to-Mmmmm'. Soft and warm and safe.Oh my god! That-that dream. It's my future.Gina's past.God, he's gonna destroy me! A quiet sob escaped Gina's lips as she realized the truth of the matter.  
  
"What's wrong, Gina?" Chibodee asked into Gina's hair.  
  
"Everything," the Neo-Mexican said softly. Chibodee didn't hear. Is this supposed to happen? she asked the voice that had talked to her a few times before. There was no reply, but Gina already knew the answer. Yes.  
  
She whimpered softly as Chibodee turned her around gently and kissed her. There was no rejection-no defense-this time from Gina. She submitted fully to the will of Chibodee's mouth and even wrapped her arms around his neck. They eventually parted, more for breath than anything else.  
  
Chibodee's old cocky smile was back. "Now that's more like it, girl!" he said happily and kissed Gina again. Neither of them noticed the crowd of six people that were watching from the door. Rye and Jacque stood, mouths gaping. Bunny smiled smugly.  
  
"Told ya guys," she whispered to the others. "Pay up."  
  
Okay! Yeah! Done with that nine page chapter. Ughhhh.Hand hurts.gotta go write next chapter. T-t-f-n! ~* ShadowTide *~ 


	7. It's Alive! It's Alive! Think Frakenstie...

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Anonymous  
  
Chapter VII: It's Alive.It's Alive! (Think Frankenstien)  
  
Gina yawned quietly as she woke. God, I've never been this worn since.since.ever, she thought the next morning. Gina turned slightly to look at Chibodee. He was still sleeping peacefully. Why does he have to look so d*** handsome? I'm not sure who it's gonna be more painful for, me or him.  
  
Chibodee murmured something and reached out with his hand, trying to find Gina. "Morning," she said softly and smiled as an idea entered her mind. I wonder if it works all the time. "Mr. Crickett," she added to her greeting slyly.  
  
The Neo-American was up immediately. "Don't call me that! I think it's an insult-especially after we've slept together, you still can't call me by my last name!" Chibodee scolded.  
  
"I'm not. I just wanted you to get up," Gina replied angelically. She smiled down at Chibodee.  
  
"You little." Chibodee started describing Gina colorfully, but all with a playful grin pasted on his face. He pulled her down back onto the bed and kissed her soundly. Gina wrapped her arms around Chibodee's neck as she kissed him back. "You feeling any better?" he asked finally.  
  
"Tons," Gina said with a fake-but convincing-smile. She felt better than ever before, yet worse than ever before at the same time. She snuggled up close to Chibodee; it made her fell secure and warm. Gina went over the events of the hectic New Year's Eve in her mind. After she had finally given in to Chibodee, they had just kissed for a while, until they realized that Bunny and the others were watching. After a bit of persuading-and a large amount of teasing on everyone else's part-Gina and Chibodee had finally gotten the six people to leave them alone. The only problem was- Gina suddenly realized that morning-the door had been kicked down. They had talked for a while after that, and eventually Gina had fallen asleep against Chibodee's arm.  
  
The young Neo-Mexican was brought back to the present as she realized that Chibodee was saying something. ".Gina, you all right?" Chibodee asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah. I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
Chibodee smiled. God, are all Neo-Mexican girls this wonderful? he asked himself and thought back on the night, too. "You fell asleep against my arm. Was I really that boring?" he asked Gina teasingly.  
  
"No," Gina replied. "I was just tired, that's all."  
  
"Ya know, the next Gundam fight starts in a week," Chibodee said, changing the subject.  
  
"So?" Gina asked.  
  
"Well, Iwassortofwonderingifyou'dliketobemymaidofhonororsomethin'," Chibodee said a bit sheepishly, and very fast.  
  
"Chibodee, I thought only your friend George did things like that," Gina said. The Neo-American looked hurt. "I didn't mean it," Gina apologized once she saw the look on Chibodee's face. "I'd love to be your maid of honor or whatever it is."  
  
Chibodee brightened noticeably. "I only thought that thing was stupid until I met you," he whispered into Gina's ear.  
  
She blushed, turning bright red. "What time is it?" Gina asked, trying to escape the clutches of Chibodee and the bed.  
  
"Frankly, I dunno and I don't care," Chibodee replied and held Gina closer to him. He started running a hand through her hair gently.  
  
"If we don't get up soon, they'll start suspecting something," Gina pointed out. She didn't want to-but knew they had to-get up sometime. Gina kissed Chibodee on the cheek, surprising him and therefore loosening his grip around her waist. She squirmed free of Chibodee and got out of bed.  
  
"Awww," Chibodee said.  
  
"It's noon! Everyone probably thinks we disappeared in a time warp or something," Gina said as she looked at the clock on the wall. "Yikes! God, my clothes are wrinkled! Go figure, I guess that's what sleeping in them does," she muttered under her breath and started digging for a new outfit to wear.  
  
Chibodee came up behind her. "What'cha doin'?" he asked, still half- asleep.  
  
"Looking for something to wear.Bingo!" Gina pulled a dress. She turned around to look at Chibodee's crinkled clothes. "You should go change, too," the Neo-Mexican suggested.  
  
"Okay," Chibodee grumbled. "You know where my room is?"  
  
"Duh! I've been living here for the past year. And besides, your room is the only room with posters of girls on it.I think Rye might have a couple, too, actually. You probably gave them to him.You know you're gonna have to get rid of them, right?" Gina asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I do?" Chibodee asked, whining.  
  
"Yeah," Gina replied shortly.  
  
Chibodee walked sullenly out of the room. "I like my posters."  
  
"Too bad," Gina called after him. She walked into the adjoining bathroom and quickly changed into her old white dress. She curled her hair and combed it. Finally-about an hour later-Gina emerged from her room refreshed and clean.  
  
"It sure took you long enough," Chibodee said once Gina had strolled into the kitchen.  
  
The girl eyed Chibodee critically. "Is that the only outfit you have?" she asked, looking at Chibodee's customary shirt, jacket, and pants.  
  
"I like this outfit! You are not taking away my posters and buying me new clothes!" Chibodee said.  
  
"I thought you said you'd do anything for me?" Gina asked as she went to the refrigerator and searched for some orange juice.  
  
"Wha'? Oh, I-Um-Eh-" As shown by the intellectual statement to the left, Chibodee was at a loss for words.  
  
The others in the room, who had gone unnoticed until that moment, started giggling at Chibodee's reply-or lack thereof.  
  
"Don't worry," Gina assured Chibodee with a smile as she found the orange juice. "I like your outift."  
  
"Good." Chibodee sat down at the table with a sigh. "Hey! Am I gonna have to cancel all my subscriptions to those magazines, too?" he asked.  
  
"Think hard," six voices responded at once.  
  
"Listen to them. They're smart." Gina indicated Bunny, Janet, Shirley, Cath, Rye, and Jacque with her thumb.  
  
"Awww," Chibodee sighed and sank lower into his chair.  
  
"Hey, Chibodee! Doesn't the fourteenth Gundam fight start in a week?" Rye asked, trying to brighten up Chibodee's morning-well, afternoon.  
  
"Gee, thanks for reminding me," Chibodee said dryly.  
  
"Why? You don't like Gundam fights?" Rye asked in disbelief.  
  
"After the last tournament. Let's just say I'm seriously considering retirement." Gina walked over to Chibodee and placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of him. "Thanks, Gina," Chibodee said and kissed her on the cheek. She turned bright red, but sat down next to him anyway.  
  
"If you retire, can I represent Neo-America in the Gundam fight, too?" Rye asked.  
  
"Isn't fighting for Neo-Belgium enough?" Chibodee responded.  
  
"And when do I get my crest?" Rye questioned.  
  
"Wha'? Who told you you were getting a crest?" the Neo-American asked suspiciously.  
  
"No one. I just assumed that-considering that I'm better than you-duh, I'd get a crest," Rye said calmly.  
  
Chibodee's face turned red in anger. Everything is goin' my way, isn't it? he asked himself sarcastically. "I can't predict when people get crests! That's up to only-God-knows-who! And you are not better than me at boxing," the angry Chibodee managed to say through clenched teeth.  
  
Gina looked at Chibodee. Then she started laughing. "You-really-look-so funny-when-you're-angry!" she managed to say in between fits of laughter. Everyone else in the room-except for Chibodee, of course-started laughing as well. Chibodee, on the other hand, fumed silently.  
  
"Hey, are crests eatable?" Jacque asked once he had stopped laughing.  
  
Everyone stared at him. "Should I get a frying pan?" Gina asked Chibodee.  
  
"What for?" Chibodee asked.  
  
"To hit Jacque on the head with," the Neo-Mexican explained.  
  
This time it was Chibodee who burst out laughing. "I think that's actually a good idea!" he managed to say.  
  
"It worked last time," Gina replied with a shrug.  
  
"I still have a bruise from that!" Jacque said. "You need to be reported for child abuse."  
  
"Huh? How do you know what child abuse is in the first place? You're ten- years-old!" Gina asked in surprise.  
  
"And if Gina gets reported for child abuse, you are definitely going to jail for stealing every single eatable item in sight," Chibodee put in.  
  
Jacque gulped. "You really wouldn't do that, would you?" he asked.  
  
"Depends on how much food goes missing in the next week," Gina replied nonchalantly and continued eating her pancakes as Jacque stared at her in horror.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Chibodee, who's Domon Kasshu?" Gina asked as she sat down on the couch beside the somewhat unhappy Gundam fighter with a large stack of mail in her hands. "And do you get this much fan mail every single day?"  
  
"Domon? What'd he write? Gimme!" Chibodee responded.  
  
"Okay, okay." Gina let the pile drop on the floor and started searching through it until she found what she was looking for.  
  
"I wonder why he didn't just email me or somethin'," Chibodee muttered under his breath. He tore open the envelope and started reading. "That explains why he didn't email me." Chibodee read on. "Whoa! But-but that's impossible! We killed it-he killed it! They killed it! Whatever. It's DEAD!" the Neo-American screamed at the piece of paper.  
  
"What?" Gina asked and leaned over Chibodee's shoulder to read the letter. Her face turned deathly pale and she looked away. 'I swear, I saw the Dark Gundam. In fact, I know I saw the Dark Gundam. Rain and I were in space, visiting my dad. And we saw this thing go flying by. All three of us recognized it.' The words repeated in Gina's mind over and over.  
  
"Hello? Gina? Earth to Gina," Chibodee called, waving a hand in front of Gina's face. "You look as white as a sheet!"  
  
"I-I'm-fine, Chibodee," Gina lied. "It's just, well. What's the Dark Gundam?" She pretended not to know anything.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Chibodee asked. Gina nodded. "Oookay. Domon's father created a Gundam called the Ultimate Gundam. But Rain's dad didn't like Dr. Kasshu or somethin' like that. So-I don't remember exactly how.It's been four years, gimme a break!-but somehow Dr. Kasshu ended up in a coma thing, and the Ultimate Gundam, along with Domon's brother Kyoji, went to Earth. Somewhere in the middle of that flight, the Ultimate Gundam malfunctioned and started thinking that the only way to restore Earth back to its former beauty was to destroy humanity. It used Kyoji as a live- source, and this little mirror image of Kyoji, Shwarz, tried to help Domon.And then we get really confusing when the tournament starts. I got infected with DG cells-god, the power that came along with those things! Sometimes I wish I hadn't been cured.Then again, I'd be dead now and wouldn't have met you.-Anyway, so the old Shuffle Alliance died to save me, George the annoying proper 'knight', hyper Sai, and big ol' silent Argo. The freaky thing is, we all got their crests, too. Why'd I have to be the Queen of Spades? Why me? I'm a guy! Ya know, that is so not fair. All the others get cool things like Ace of Club and Black Joker and Jack of Diamonds, but noooo, I get stuck with QUEEN of Spades!"  
  
"Chibodee calm down," Gina said, stifling her laughter. "You're getting off track."  
  
"I am? Oops, sorry." Chibodee sighed. "Why me?" he asked one more time before continuing. "So eventually Domon wins the tournament and then we all go to space to defeat the Dark Gundam thing. Rain-pretty Rain.Owww! What was that for?-Rain ended up being the new life-source for the Dark Gundam. (Kyoji and Shwarz had died.) And Domon ended up making this really annoying pathetic speech to Rain, who was all silver and pretty." Chibodee had that same dreamy look in his eyes. He got back to the story when Gina hit him on the head. "The speech was really stupid ('I'm a man who's ill at ease and knows only how to fight, so this had been a little hard for me, but Rain.I, I love you, Rain! I want to spend the rest of my life with you!' Then Rian sort of got outta her coma thing and screamed, 'Domon!' in this scary voice, and Domon shouted back, 'Rain!' Ya know, I'm surprised at the mental power of Domon. It's amazing that he was able to remember her name.) Together they did this little attack thingy that involved a strange tango- like dance move and the Dark Gundam was destroyed.which doesn't make any sense according to Domon's letter. You think he went a little whacked after that tournament? I mean, having to kill your brother could probably do that to a guy."  
  
Gina already knew most of what Chibodee was saying, but she pretended to listen, anyway. Besides, that had been the most interesting rendition of the thirteenth Gundam fight she had ever heard. "I believe Domon," she said quietly, looking at the floor.  
  
"No offense, hun, but you've never even seen a Gundam before, have you? Why do you believe him, then?" Chibodee asked.  
  
"Well, he is the King of Hearts, after all," Gina pointed out.  
  
"So? That Undefeated of the East guy was totally insane," Chibodee shot back.  
  
"Yeah, but at the end he realized his mistakes," Gina said.  
  
"I guess.Wait! How do you know all these things? I thought you've never heard of Gundams and stuff before you met me? No.Then you were talking about Shwarz Bruder, too. So that would mean that you know everything I just told you and so basically all I was doing was wasting my breath," Chibodee figured.  
  
"Actually, that was a very interesting retelling of the thirteenth Gundam tournament. I've never heard it retold so.descriptively," Gina said, trying to stay serious, but failing. She burst out laughing. " 'Together they did this little attack thingy that involved a strange tango-like dance move.' " Gina quoted. "I think it has a name, ya know."  
  
"Yeah. It's called 'Love Love Techyotan'. Something like that," Chibodee muttered. He knelt down on the floor and started looking at all the mail. "Fan mail, fan mail, fan mail, fan mail, taxes-the girls will take care of that-, fan mail, fan mail.Ah! Here we go!" Chibodee held up a piece of paper victoriously.  
  
Gina leaned over him to read what the envelope said. "The Bachelor" the Neo- Mexican read. Hmmm. This could get interesting. "I'll be right back," she said and left the room, heading for the kitchen.  
  
Chibodee grinned evilly. He chuckled and opened the envelope, eyes dashing quickly from side to side to make sure no one was around. Slowly, Chibodee unfolded the paper. He read it. Yes! Yes! Yes! he thought in joy.  
  
Unaware of the fact that Gina was seeking up behind him, Chibodee suspected nothing. "What'cha looking at?" Gina asked.  
  
The Neo-American was caught totally off-guard and jumped up in fright. "He, he. Nothin'," he said, trying to hide the letter from Gina. Chibodee was too worried to notice the pan in Gina's hand.  
  
"Gimme that letter, Chibodee," Gina ordered.  
  
"What letter?" Chibodee asked innocently.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Now hand it over," the Neo- Mexican said sternly.  
  
Chibodee looked up at her. "Fine." He sighed and handed the piece of paper to Gina. She scanned the paper and threw it down onto the floor, then hit Chibodee lightly with the frying pan.  
  
"That's what you get for trying to go on one of those stupid TV shows, Chibodee Crockett!" Gina scolded Chibodee.  
  
"OOOOW! That hurt, Gina!" Chibodee rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. Did I really hurt you? I didn't mean to. Are you okay, Chi- " Gina was cut off as Chibodee jumped to his feet, a sly smile playing across his face, and kissed her. "I guess you're okay," she said softly, turning red. Gina flopped down onto the sofa; she had felt like her knees would give away any moment if she didn't. "But you still can't be on that show!"  
  
"You're really ruinin' my day, ya know that?" Chibodee said with a smile.  
  
Gina started laughing. She suddenly gasped for air as the voice entered her mind again. 'I saw the Dark Gundam, I know it!' the voice quoted from Domon's letter.  
  
Where are you? Gina asked silently.  
  
'I need some ice cream,' the voice whined.  
  
Flordia? Gina asked.  
  
'Bingo!' the voice said.  
  
Gina rubbed her temples. Can you only quote other people?  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
Well, that sure makes it harder.  
  
'The Dark Gundam was destroyed.which doesn't make any sense according to Domon's letter.'  
  
Was Domon right? Gina asked. Did he really see the-you?  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
They're gonna have to destroy us, aren't they?  
  
'Ah! Here we go!'  
  
I take that as a 'Yes'.  
  
The voice uttered one word. HELP! And then it was gone.  
  
Abrupt ending.Don't kill me! Can't help it, it's a curse. Or a talent, whichever you want. I'm not good at these Author Note things...I find them pointless, unless I have something to say (which rarely happens).  
  
~* ShadowTide *~ 


	8. Changes, Changes, Changes

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Anonymous  
  
Chapter VIII: Changes, Changes, Changes  
  
"Ugh," Gina muttered and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Chibodee. "Wha-what happened?" she asked.  
  
"You're okay! She's okay!" Chibodee cried and hugged Gina fiercely.  
  
"Oww, Chibodee, that hurts. What happened?" the Neo-Mexican repeated her question as everyone else rushed into the room.  
  
"I dunno," Chibodee said and stroked Gina's cheek gently. "One second you were laughing, the next you were acting all silent like you were having a conversation inside your head or something, and then you passed out. You were deathly pale though."  
  
"Domon was telling the truth," Gina said weakly.  
  
"Huh?" the others asked simultaneously.  
  
"Domon? He wrote to you?" Rye asked in awe.  
  
"Yeah, we're friends," Chibodee said dryly and turned back to Gina.  
  
"But what did he write?" Bunny asked.  
  
"He thought he saw the Dark Gundam," Chibodee replied, a bit reluctant to tell everyone else.  
  
"That's impossible! You killed it, didn't you, Boss?" Cath asked.  
  
"Yeah.or, at least that's what I thought happened," the Neo-American said, a bit confused. "I'm pretty sure it died."  
  
"The Dark Gundam was resurrected," Gina informed the others softly. They might as well know the truth.she thought bitterly.  
  
"How would you know?" Rye asked suspiciously.  
  
"You really want to hear this?" Gina asked as she tried to sit up.  
  
Chibodee's attention had been caught. "Yeah, how would you know, Gina?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to know? It's rather disturbing, to put it lightly," the Neo-Mexican said.  
  
"Tell me," Chibodee said, grasping Gina's cold hand in his own.  
  
"Well.I-I-You see, I-I.I'm an android." There. The worst part was over.  
  
"An android?" the others echoed together. Chibodee dropped Gina's hand and looked away.  
  
"Chibodee, remember when we first met, how I said my situation was similar to that of Shwarz Bruder?" Gina asked.  
  
"Yeah," Chibodee replied coldly.  
  
"Um, well, you see." Okay, so the worst part wasn't over. "Gina Rodriguez was kidnapped-I guess you could call it that-by a resurrected form of the Dark Gundam. The Devil Gundam II. She became the life-source and created me so that I could help destroy her-us."  
  
"Gina had a deadly disease that was supposed to kill her by the age of sixteen. You're seventeen. I don't believe it," Chibodee said.  
  
"The-the Devil Gundam II cured her of her disease when she became the new life-source. She's still weak, though. So, basically, what we have to do is find the Devil Gundam II and destroy it by killing Gina," Gina explained.  
  
"But that means I'd have to kill you, too," Chibodee said in a flat monotone. He was still looking in the other direction.  
  
Gina nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Chibodee suddenly got up from his seat and stormed out of the living room, into his own bedroom. The door slammed shut behind him.  
  
He took that well, Gina thought. She looked at the others. They were all staring at her. "I-I'm sorry," she managed to say. No one made any reply. Eventually, to break the uncanny silence, Gina said, "I think I better go explain to Chibodee." She got up from the couch and walked up the stairs to Chibodee's room.  
  
From inside the room, Chibodee heard Gina's footsteps. "What?" he asked irritably.  
  
"Can-can I come in?" a pain-filled voice asked.  
  
Gina. "I guess. With your android powers you could probably blow down the door anyway," Chibodee said sharply.  
  
"I don't have any android powers," Gina replied frankly and opened the door. She slid into the room and closed the door behind her. "I'm sorry, Chibodee, but you had to find out sometime."  
  
"How can you expect me to kill you? I'm in love with you, Gina! I can't say, 'Oh, well. She's just another girl,' and kill you!" Chibodee cried.  
  
"That's-that's sort of why I didn't want you to kiss me," Gina murmured, looking at the floor.  
  
"Go figure," Chibodee snorted. "You shouldn't have let me."  
  
"I know," Gina said with a small smile. "I couldn't help it. I lo-"  
  
"You finish saying those words and I'll kill you!" Chibodee shouted. He calmed down. "I'm sorry, it's just that.God, I can't-won't-let you be taken away from me!"  
  
"There's nothing you can do, Chibodee," Gina said calmly. She had accepted that a long time ago.  
  
"Why'd you let me?" the distressed Neo-American cried.  
  
"The real Gina told me to," Gina replied. "She told me it was supposed to happen."  
  
"Did she say anything about a happy ending?"  
  
"No."  
  
"D*** it, Gina!" Chibodee cried. "How do you expect me to live with this?!" He banged his fist against the wall.  
  
"I don't know," Gina said simply and left the room.  
  
********************************************  
  
For the next six days, Gina avoided Chibodee, and everyone avoided Gina. It was a slightly depressed week of silence; the only time they were all together was at dinner. Why'd you have to write that letter now, Domon? Just when Chibodee and I were beginning to be happy.Gina thought one day, looking sadly at the Neo-American's room as she entered her own. What she wasn't expecting to see was a certain boxer sitting on her bed, fiddling around.  
  
"Chibodee?" Gina asked, both astonished and amazed.  
  
"You act like you don't want me here," he said quietly.  
  
"No! No.it's just." Gina struggled to find the right words. "It's just.after I told you.we haven't exactly been.together."  
  
"I know," Chibodee said with a sigh. "But.it's different loving a person.and loving an android. It just doesn't work."  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Chibodee," Gina apologized quietly. The Neo-American rose, as if he had just made his mind up about something. He walked in front of Gina.  
  
"But that doesn't mean it's impossible," he added. Gina looked up at him, confused, when he slowly started to kiss her. It was like before.passionate, calm and loving. Gina gave into it readily, hugged against him. Safe and secure.I'll always be that way around you, no matter what.  
  
******************************************** For Bunny, Cath, Janet and Shirley, things were a bit too quiet for their liking.  
  
"Oh, I can't take it!" Bunny yelled after a moment. "We've been treating Gina as if she's inhuman!"  
  
"She is," Janet reminded her quietly. Bunny glared at her.  
  
"That's beside the point. Even if she is an android here, the real Gina is still out there, and wouldn't you want your twin to be happy?" Bunny asked. The others nodded reluctantly. Bunny continued. "Even if the Boss doesn't love her like before, he can at least accept her. I'm going upstairs to talk some sense into him, if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
"It might well be," Cath said solemnly. Again Bunny shot a glare in their general direction and then stalked out of the kitchen.  
  
As she walked up the stairs, she couldn't help but remember the changes in the household since the news. Boss's been so drawn back and just generally depressed.not to mention the heavy air you can feel from about a mile away. He even began to drink again! All in six days. It's just-Her thoughts came to an abrupt end as she heard one phrase: "But that doesn't mean it's impossible." Bunny rushed up the rest of the stairs and stopped in front of Gina's room, mouth open. Guess I won't have to talk any sense into that man, Bunny thought as a slow smile spread across her face. She saw her boss kiss Gina willingly and passionately. And not break away for a couple minutes at least. But by that time she was down the stairs and in the kitchen, telling of what she had just witnessed.  
  
Hooookay! This is DarkDragon, proud author of the end of this chapter. Erm, ShadowTide is tied up in some closet or other.can't seem to find the one I put her in.  
  
ShadowTide: *muffled. She's tied up, give her a break* HELP!  
  
Erm...haha. So it was that closet. I guess I gotta go untie her so she can finish the rest of the story, so  
  
Au Revoir!  
  
ShadowTide: *still muffled* DarkDragon, I'm gonna get you for this. 


	9. Gundam Tournament Fourteen

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Anonymous  
  
Chapter IX: Gundam Tournament Fourteen  
  
It was the eve of the Gundam tournament.  
  
"Please, Gina! It's tearing me up!" Chibodee begged the android.  
  
"No, Chibodee. We've been through this. You can NOT tell the others about the Dark Gundam or me yet. It isn't time," Gina said. Privately though, she wished she could.  
  
"But I've never kept something this big from them all! My conscious is in shreds!" Chibodee protested.  
  
"What conscious you have left," Janet muttered from her standpoint above him.  
  
"I heard that!" Chibodee called up to her. Both Gina and Janet chose to ignore the comment.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chibodee, but if you do then.Suffice to say that it just isn't time," Gina tried to explain. She walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to eye level.  
  
"But, Gina-" Chibodee couldn't finish his sentence, as Gina pulled him down farther and kissed him soundly.  
  
"Please, Chibodee," Gina whispered into his ear.  
  
"Fine," Chibodee agreed grudgingly. Gina let him go to help with the last- minute repairs to Gundam Maxter. Just as she walked out from under the scaffolding, something dropped on her head. She wiped it off, licked her fingers, and glared upwards.  
  
"JACQUE!!!" she screamed. Jacque popped his head out.  
  
"Y-yes?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"What did I tell you about eating burritos up there?" she scolded. Jacque scratched his head.  
  
"What'd you say?" he asked. Gina shook her head in despair, muttering under her breath.  
  
"Out, Jacque, out," she said. Jacque looked at her in confusion.  
  
"That's what you said about eating burritos?" he asked skeptically. Gina glared at him.  
  
"No," she said, deadly calm. "I mean GET OUT OF THE HANGAR THIS INSTANT BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT!" she yelled up at him. He scrambled down, and hurried out, Gina glaring at him the whole time.  
  
After making sure that Jacque had evacuated the area, Gina continued on her way to the garage to work on last minute repairs of the Gundam Maxter.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Gina! Hurry up!" Chibodee called the next morning as everyone scrambled into his CorLander.  
  
"I'm comin'," Gina said as she emerged from the mansion, beautiful as ever. Her hair was done up in a sort of half-bun-a small bun with most of her silky brown hair hanging free down her back. She slid into the front seat beside Chibodee and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Ew," Jacque commented intelligently.  
  
Chibodee smiled and placed an arm around Gina's shoulders. "It happens to the best of us," he said in reply to Jacque's statement. "Now let's go."  
  
The CorLander zoomed off, headed towards the horizon.  
  
********************************************  
  
Chico was restless, but that wasn't a new development. He had been locked up in a tiny jail cell with five real criminals for the past three years. And somewhere out there, his sister was lying dead, unnoticed by anyone.or so he thought.  
  
".And now, the fifth fight in this year's Gundam tournament!" the television in the corner of the cell yelled out.  
  
The Neo-Mexican turned around, facing the TV. The Gundam fights.Well, at least Neo-Mexico hadn't made him fight this one.  
  
"Neo-American's Chibodee Crockett versus Neo-Sweden's Allenby Beardsley!" the small television continued.  
  
Chico sighed and sat down, staring at the TV. "Hey, you could've been in one of those fights, amigo, if you had only stopped worrying about that little sister of yours," one of Chico's cell-mates teased.  
  
"Shut up," Chico said shortly. "My sister is-was-the best thing that ever happened to this planet."  
  
"Then why is she dead?" the same criminal asked.  
  
Chico's only response was a glare.  
  
"Hey! Hey, Chico! What does that hermana of yours look like?" another criminal asked.  
  
"Wha'? Oh." Chico got a distant look in his eyes. "Long brown hair, dark brown eyes, she was rather attractive, too." the former Gundam fighter continued listing the qualities of Gina.  
  
"Oh, you're not going to believe me, camarada, but I think I got something you might want to see," the in-mate continued.  
  
"What? You know I hate those fights."  
  
"Creer me, Chico, you want to see this."  
  
Chico raised his head slowly so that he was looking straight at the television. ".Oh, and Gundam Maxter just used an amazing Burning Punch!" the reporter continued.  
  
"Yeah, go Chibodee!" Someone from the sidelines cheered.  
  
"I think this might be the end for Nobel Gundam," the reporter said.  
  
Allenby struggled to rise from the ground.  
  
"Burning Punch!" Chibodee shouted and launched another attack. Allenby fell back to the ground at the attack blew her backwards.  
  
"Ow," Allenby complained. "That hurt." She tried to get up again, but to no avail.  
  
"And the winner of this match is.Chibodee Cri-Crockett!" the announcer shouted happily.  
  
Alleby and Chibodee came out of their respective Gundams. "Nice," Allenby complimented Chibodee as they shook hands.  
  
"You weren't too bad yourself," Chibodee replied with a smile.  
  
"And now for some behind-the-scenes-never-before-seen footage of Chibodee Crockett and his crew," the annoying reporter voice announced. "After these commercials, of course."  
  
Chico sighed. "What are you trying to do? Make me even more depressed?" he asked.  
  
"No, no." The robber waved his hand impatiently. "Keep on watching. It's going to get very interesante very soon."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Yo hancer," the criminal assured Chico.  
  
".It's the moment you've been waiting for." the voice started.  
  
"Oh, ser tranguilo," a cell-mate complained.  
  
".The special interview with Mr. Crockett and his loyal group of five girls," the voice finished.  
  
"Cinco?" Chico echoed. "I thought he only had four.Bunny, Cath, Shirley, and Janet. How'd he get another one?"  
  
"This is what I've been telling you about," the cell-mate said smugly.  
  
"So, Mr. Crockett, a new member has been added to your crew, right?" the reporter asked.  
  
Chibodee nodded. "Yep. Shirley, Bunny, Cath, Janet, and my newest-and cutest-addition, Gina," he said with that familiar cocky smile on his face.  
  
"Gina?" Chico echoed again. He was getting into the habit of repeating others. "Gina?"  
  
"So what?" another criminal who was standing in the back corner of the room asked. "There must be thousands of 'Gina's in the world."  
  
Chico nodded. "Si, you must be right. Gina would have died by now, anyway. I'm sure it's anoth-" the Neo-Mexican stopped mid-sentence as a picture of Chibodee and his crew popped up on the screen.  
  
"I told you you wanted to see this," the man who had originally called Chico's attention to the TV said.  
  
"But-but that's impossible! G-Gina was supposed to die three years ago! How could she be alive? How could she be in that picture? How did she become one of Chibodee's crew-members? How did she stay alive?" A thousand questions poured from Chico's mouth.  
  
"Slow down, amigo," another cell-mate said. "There has to be a reasonable explanation for all of this."  
  
"Oh, I have a reasonable explanation all right," Chico said, his voice deadly calm.  
  
"See?" the same man said.  
  
"Those stupid doctors just wanted my money and so they said that she was fatally ill!" Chico burst out.  
  
"But didn't you say that she was getting weak?" one of the other criminals asked.  
  
"Yes, but we could have just thought that she was weakening if we thought that she was going to die," Chico shot back.  
  
"Chico, I don't think doctors would lie in a life-and-death situation," another cell-mate commented.  
  
"How would you know? You're a criminal for heaven sakes! You probably pretended to be a doctor and give out fake prescriptions in the first place!" Chico shouted.  
  
"No! I tried stealing a three-foot-tall diamond statue," the man protested. "A much smaller crime."  
  
"I'm getting out of this jail if it's the last thing I do," Chico vowed. "I'm going to go find my sister and I'm going to bring her home and we're going to continue living in the ocean."  
  
"And how do you plan to get out of this carcel?" another criminal asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know.I don't know. But I will."  
  
I would like to thank DarkDragon for two things: first of all, writing the beginning of this chapter when I was at a total loss, and second: FOR FINALLY LETTING ME OUT OF THAT DARNED CLOSET! Gee, it was so considerate of you. Thanks!  
  
I also want to thank dagwon gundam for giving me this idea about Chico. I wasn't exactly sure how to get him out of jail. He, he. *sweatdrops* Thanx! -_^  
  
~* ShadowTide *~ 


	10. Idle Nothingness

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Anonymous  
  
Chapter X: Idle Nothingness  
  
"I won! I won! I won!" Rye tried jumping up and down in the CorLander, but the seat belt restrained him.  
  
"He won! He won! He won!" Jacque echoed, trying to copy his brother.  
  
"King Gundam is the best!" Rye complimented his Gundam.  
  
"He won! He won! He won!" Jacque repeated.  
  
"Yes, Jacque," Gina said with a sigh. "We know. That's the only thing you've said since Rye's Gundam fight."  
  
"He won! He won! He won!" Jacque continued.  
  
"JACQUE!" everyone save Rye screamed.  
  
Jacque gulped and let Rye take over. "I won!" the Neo-Belgian said.  
  
"RYE!" This time everyone except Jacque shouted.  
  
"Sorry, but.I WON!" Rye yelled in glee.  
  
"We gathered," Shirley said sourly.  
  
"You're power of speech has seriously diminished," Janet added.  
  
"Yeah, and you're victory is gonna be short-lived," Chibodee put in. "When we fight, I'm winning."  
  
"Uh-huh," Rye said sarcastically. "Sure. Sometimes you can barely keep your eyes focused on the road."  
  
Gina stifled a giggle.  
  
"That was not funny," Chibodee pouted. "I'm gonna get you for that, Rye."  
  
"Try all you want. You'll never catch me," Rye replied smugly, leaning back in his seat.  
  
"He's the gingerbread man!" Jacque exclaimed. Everyone turned around to glare at him. "What? Haven't you ever heard of the gingerbread man? 'Run, run, run! As fast as you can. You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!' "  
  
"Jacque, be quiet," Rye suggested.  
  
"Before I tear you to shreds," Chibodee added through gritted teeth.  
  
"Now, children," Gina mockingly scolded the three males. "Stop threatening each other."  
  
"Sorry," Chibodee muttered and sank lower into his seat.  
  
Gina couldn't help but laugh. "You-look-like-a-dejected-puppy," she managed to explain through a fit of giggles.  
  
Chibodee straightened himself and focused on the road.  
  
Wow, he really takes everything she says seriously, Bunny thought in amusement and awe. Gina can twist the invincible Chibodee Crockett around her finger like a toy.Who ever knew? "Oh, get over it, Boss," she said aloud, patting Chibodee on the back. "She was just joking."  
  
The offended Neo-American continued staring straight ahead at the road silently.  
  
Gina looked at Chibodee, her head cocked to one side. "Oh, I didn't mean it, Chibodee," she said.  
  
Chibodee brightened. Bunny gasped in exasperation. "Isn't that what I just said?" she asked the other crew-members. They shrugged in response. "How come he only listens to Gina?" Bunny half-complained.  
  
" 'Cause Gina's smart," Chibodee replied appraisingly, causing Gina to blush.  
  
"Hey! Watch it, Boss! I got you two together. If anything, you should be thanking me, not insulting me!" Bunny protested.  
  
"Thank you, then," Chibodee said, dead serious.  
  
Bunny stared at him, occasionally blinking. Had Chibodee just complemented her? Chibodee. compliment? Those words never were found in the same sentence! "You-you're welcome," Bunny managed to stammer quietly.  
  
They continued driving in silence, with an occasional outburst of, "I won! I won! I won!" from Rye or "He won! He won! He won!" from the mirror-image of the joyful Gundam fighter.  
  
********************************************  
  
One of Chico's cell-mates stared over his shoulder as the furious Neo- Mexican scribbled away on the ground in front of him. "Chico, you're dreaming. It's not going to work," the man said.  
  
"Oh, shudd up, Carlos," Chico grumbled sourly. "Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
The man-Carlos-walked away. "Fine, I'm just tellin' you, goin' through los mess hall is not the way to plan an escape from los securest jail in the whole of Neo-Mexico," he said.  
  
Chico looked up. "And do you have a better idea?" he challenged.  
  
Carlos's eyes glimmered. "I just might, I just might."  
  
"What is it?" Chico asked, now interested.  
  
"Why should I tell you? I'm just a low-down criminal myself who likes giving fake prescriptions in life-and-death situations," Carlos protested.  
  
"Carlos." Chico growled in warning.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember how I was the Gundam fighter for this country? Well, let me remind you that I did not forget everything I learned," Chico hinted coldly.  
  
"You didn't know how to fight in the first place!" Carlos joked. "That fight with Domon Kasshu, it was pathetico!"  
  
"So I might not be good in a Gundam. Would you like to try my fists?" Chico challenged.  
  
"I'd love to," Carlos said with a gleam in his eyes, "except that we're not allowed to fight in jail."  
  
Chico grunted. "Since when where you one to follow rules?" he asked.  
  
Carlos ignored the comment and Chico went back to working on his escape plan. He scribbled a few notes on the sandy floor with a stick, stared at them for a minute, then erased them and started all over again.  
  
"It's not going to work," Carlos repeated.  
  
"Like I told you before: shut up!" Chico grunted. He had just enough time to erase his marks on the floor when a guard came to the cell door.  
  
"Chico Rodriguez?" the guard asked.  
  
Chico stood up and wiped the sand off of his pants. "What?" he asked.  
  
"You have a visitor. Come with me." The guard opened the cell door and motioned for Chico to come forward. Chico's hands were cuffed and he was led out of the room.  
  
"Maybe your visitor will have an idea!" Carlos called after him.  
  
The guard and the so-called criminal walked down the main hall in silence. "In here," the guard motioned and pushed Chico into a room. The man standing before him was the same stranger that had helped Gina and him four years ago.  
  
********************************************  
  
"I hate hotels," Chibodee muttered under his breath as he unlocked the door to his hotel room. Hotels always reminded him of gigantic chairs that tipped over every time you sat down in them.  
  
"There not that bad, Chibodee," Gina said as she leaned against the door of her own room.  
  
"Yes they are," the Neo-American boxer replied sourly. "Hotels always have those really big annoying chairs, really bad food, and only ten TV stations."  
  
"Is that all you ever think about? Chairs, TV, and food?" Gina asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No. Sometimes I think about annoying people from Neo-Belgium. But most of the time I'm thinking of a certain pretty Neo-Mexican," Chibodee said with a smile.  
  
Gina blushed. "Chibodee!" she squealed.  
  
"Well, you asked," he said, walked over to Gina, and kissed her soundly.  
  
"I really don't think you guys should do that in public so much," Shirley scolded mockingly.  
  
Chibodee and Gina parted a bit reluctantly. "Fine," Chibodee replied with a smirk. "We won't. C'mon, Gina." He took the Neo-Mexican by the arm and pulled her into his room.  
  
"Just make sure you too don't end up in bed. We can't loose Gina to you yet. She's only been here for a year!" Bunny shouted through the door.  
  
"Don't worry, Bunny," Gina assured the brunette. "It's too early to go to sleep."  
  
Bunny stared at the door, then started laughing. Yep, Gina will keep him in check all right, she thought in amusement and walked over to her own room. 


	11. A Really Boring Bail with a Dash of What...

For those of you who don't have a Spanish dictionary with you, I just thought you might want to know that Chico means lad and Tio is guy. It's my warped play on words. You'll get it when you start reading this chapter.  
  
  
  
Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Anonymous  
  
Chapter XI: A Really Boring Bail with a Dash of Whatnot  
  
Chico gapped at the man before him. "What-what are you doing here, desconcido?" Chico managed to ask.  
  
The old man chuckled. "I'm starting to get tired of getting you out of tight spots, Chico," he said in good humor.  
  
"I-I don't even know your name, and you're going to bail me out of jail?" Chico asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes," the man said simply. "I'm sick of watching you and your sister get separated so much so I'm going to help you find her."  
  
"Gracias, senor." Chico meant it.  
  
"Wonderful," the old man said. He pressed a red button and a guard entered the room. "I would like to bail this man out," he said.  
  
"But-But senor, he has committed a terrible offense to his own country!" the guard protested.  
  
"Does it seem like I care? Now, how much is the fine?" the old man pushed.  
  
"3,000 pesos," the guard replied.  
  
"Oh, you jail keepers make me sick! Here," the old man reached into his pocket and pulled out a checkbook. He scribbled something eligible on a check and handed it to the guard. "Now unhand him."  
  
The guard grudgingly took out a key and unlocked Chico's handcuffs.  
  
"Let's go," the old man said and walked out of the room, followed by Chico.  
  
"What's your name, senor?" Chico asked the old man.  
  
"Just call me Tio," the old man replied.  
  
The former Gundam fighter chuckled. "Nice play on words, Tio," he said. Chico's mood became serious again. "How do you know my sister is alive?" he asked.  
  
"Simple. I saw her on los television. With that cocky Neo-American. The one who fought four years ago," Tio explained.  
  
"The one who tried to help arrest me," Chico said quietly.  
  
"Si. But be glad, Chico. He seems to take a liking to your Gina," Tio uttered.  
  
Chico grunted in response. "It better be no more than that. But do you know how Gina could still be alive?"  
  
Tio shrugged. "Maybe she was wrongly diagnosed. Or maybe she was cured. All I-"  
  
"There is no cure," Chico interjected.  
  
The old man looked up at Chico. "You think the doctors lied, don't you? Doctors do not lie in vida-y-muerte situations," Tio assured the younger Neo-Mexican.  
  
"I have my doubts," Chico said plainly as the two walked away from the jail, never looking back.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Chibodee! Stop being so stubborn and get over to that gym now!" Shirley called, impatient.  
  
"You need to practice if you're going to beat George in your upcoming match!" Bunny said in frustration.  
  
Chibodee shrugged nonchalantly, not making a single move. "So? George's hair gets in his way of seeing anything around him. He's like half-blind because of those long bangs that defy gravity. I can beat him easy."  
  
"Stop bein' so d*** cocky!" Janet scolded.  
  
"Overconfidence can make you loose," Cath reminded him.  
  
"Gee, thanks for that, Socrates," Chibodee said sarcastically. "Don't worry 'bout me. Just make sure the Maxter is ready."  
  
"D***, Chibodee! You wanna loose your head so soon?" Shirley shouted. Then Gina walked in to the main connecting room of the suite. All four crew- members' faces lit up at the sight of the Neo-Mexican.  
  
"Gina!" they all said in joy together. Chibodee brightened, too.  
  
Bunny motioned for her to come over to where the other crew-members were standing. "Can you get Chibodee off of his lazy duff?" Bunny asked in exasperation.  
  
Gina shrugged. "Sure," she said and walked over to Chibodee. He looked at her eagerly. Gina sat down on his lap, ready to charm. She put on a seductive smile and ran a finger up and down his bare chest. Then Gina leaned forward as Chibodee put his arms around her. She kissed him soundly on the lips. "Now be a good boy and go practice," she said softly in his ear and got up.  
  
"Whatever you say," Chibodee said. God, I love it when she does that, he thought blissfully, remembering the feel of Gina's lips on his own, and walked off towards the hotel gym.  
  
"How do you do it?" Janet asked, shaking her head.  
  
"I dunno. Guess it comes with admitting true love," Gina said with a shrug and started for the garage to help the girls fix up Gundam Maxter.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Chico stared at the mini TV in his large hands. Another Gundam fight. That infernal Chibodee Crockett against the aristocratic George de Sand. Maybe they'll show Gina again, Chico thought hopefully.  
  
"Gundam fight ready." Chibodee started.  
  
"GO!" George finished.  
  
"Cyclone Punch!" Chibodee shouted and launched his attack. Gundam Rose stepped nimbly aside.  
  
"Brute force never wins, mon ami," George said philosophically.  
  
"I'm sure roses do the job," Chibodee muttered grumpily.  
  
"Precisely," George replied with a small smile. "Rose Screamers!" Four rose bits shot out from under Gundam Rose's shield and aimed themselves at Chibodee. Gundam Maxter pulled out a gun as the rose bits charged at Chibodee. The Neo-American shot all four down with his gun. George blinked in surprise. "Are you allowed to do that?" he asked, loosing his dignity for a moment.  
  
Chibodee shrugged. "I am now." Right as Chibodee was about to pull the trigger on his gun, there was an erupting sound from the ground below.  
  
On the sidelines, Gina collapsed on the floor. 'Hello,' she heard that all- too-familiar voice say. "It's-here," she managed to mumble before she lost all consciousness.  
  
"Huh?" Chibodee asked no one in particular as he realized that the ground was splitting in between him and George. (He hadn't noticed that Gina had fainted, considering that he was stuck in the middle of a Gundam fight.)  
  
Across the Atlantic Ocean in Neo-Mexico, Chico stared in horror as a Gundam emerged from the ground. It was gigantic.  
  
"What the hell?" Chibodee questioned. "George, is it just me or."  
  
".Does that look exactly like the Dark Gundam?" George finished for the stunned Neo-American.  
  
The full Devil Gundam II emerged from the cracked ground. Chibodee peered intently at it. He could barely make out a silver figure in the middle. 'Follow me', a voice uncannily similar to Gina's said in his brain. "Huh?" Chibodee asked again.  
  
"Chibodee, I think we better get ready to attack," George cautioned.  
  
'Just tell.' the voice said inside Chibodee's mind.  
  
Tell what? he asked.  
  
'Follow me', the voice repeated.  
  
Wha'? Chibodee was still confused.  
  
'Gina.explain', said the voice.  
  
Why are you here?  
  
There was an exasperated sigh. 'It could just be me, but there seems to be an excess amount of stupidity in the air today.  
  
Hey! Are you calling me stupid?  
  
'Yeah.Gina explain.follow me.  
  
I still don't get it.  
  
'Oi vey.Never mind.tell.Gina.' Then the voice was gone.  
  
"Chibodee? Are you all right?" Chibodee heard George ask him.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Chibodee was certainly doing a lot of asking that day.  
  
"Well, there's a resurrected Dark Gundam in front of us and you seemed to go into a reverie for a moment," George explained.  
  
"I-I'm fine," Chibodee assured his friend.  
  
"Good. Now what do we do?" There was a hint of panic in George's voice.  
  
"Let it go," Chibodee said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" George practically shouted.  
  
"It's going to leave. Let it go," Chibodee repeated.  
  
"But-but-" For the second time in his life, George was speechless.  
  
"We'll get it eventually. Now let it go," Chibodee said again.  
  
"And while we're fighting the remainder of this tournament, we're supposed to let that thing wreck havoc wherever it goes?" George found his tongue.  
  
"It won't hurt anyone," Chibodee replied confidently as the Dark Gundam flew into the sky.  
  
"How-How do you know?"  
  
"I just do," Chibodee said curtly.  
  
As the shrieks died down, the announcer spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, this match has been canceled due to an.unexpected.interruption."  
  
Chico turned the TV off with a sigh.  
  
He, he. Abrupt ending = good. I like abrupt endings. They sorta make you want to find out what happens next. Sorta. Okay, maybe that just happens with me. Me knows I'm bad at writing battles. Personally, I prefer humor and I'm actually starting to get the hang of this romance thing. (Thanks, DarkDragon -_^ ) But I have to have the 14th Gundam fight first because otherwise the fighters really aren't allowed to use their Gundams. Anyway, I have to include who won the tournament, don't I? Oh, by the way, in case you were wondering, I do have a happy ending. Happy ending essential. Very.  
  
Ookies. Toodles. (Strange Hippie Word of the Month)  
  
~* ShadowTide *~ 


	12. Mi Querido: A Pointless Chapter

I need a little help here. He, he. Yeah. I need suggestions about what Domon and Rain should do when they see Gina. Really, Domon is sooo going to suspect something. And they can't use the excuse that a cure was found because Rain is a doctor. And where's Chico? So I'm sort of low on ideas, here. I'd really, really, really appreciate if you could suggest something. Thanxs!!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Anonymous  
  
Chapter XII: Mi Querido: A Pointless Chapter  
  
Chibodee walked idly through the paths of George's rose garden. I hope Gina's okay. She better be okay. I'll personally rip off the head of that nurse if she's not! No. I'll personally rip off George's head for hiring that d*** b**** if Gina's not all right! Chibodee's thoughts were interrupted by the man he was thinking so highly of at that moment.  
  
"Bonjour, mon ami," George greeted the Neo-American. "May I join you?"  
  
Chibodee make no reply, but just kept on walking.  
  
George realized something was wrong. His friend would usually find as many ways as possible to put them in verbal combat. "Chibodee?" George rarely called Chibodee by his name. "I hate poking around in other peoples' business, but I have a feeling that something is terribly wrong."  
  
"You're mind is working at an amazingly fast rate this morning. What did you have for breakfast?" Chibodee asked in his usual taunting manner, but this time there was no heart in his mockery.  
  
George stared at him. "Either this is a seriously rare aftereffect of your drinking or there's something important on your conscience. I'm guessing the latter," George responded after a moment.  
  
The Neo-American sighed. "Gina better be all right," he mumbled, staring at the gravel path below him. "You sure that nurse is the best in the country?"  
  
"Positive," the Neo-Frenchman said with a nod. "You're affection for this Gina," he mused, "goes far beyond brotherly love, doesn't it?" Chibodee didn't answer, but the look in his eyes gave George the information he needed. "Ah, so the great Chibodee Crockett has finally been caught."  
  
"Don't push it, Frenchie," Chibodee warned.  
  
" 'Frenchie'? That's a new one. Your crew told me that I was 'half-blind because of those long bangs that defy gravity'," George said good- naturedly.  
  
Chibodee made no move to retort.  
  
"Do you really care about her that much?" George asked, surprised yet serious.  
  
"Frenchie, I'm warnin' ya."  
  
"You never had problems talking about all your other.girlfriends-to put it mildly," George pointed out. "I think there's more to mademoiselle Gina than what meets the eye."  
  
Chibodee grunted. "You have no clue."  
  
"Mind telling me?" George asked as he stopped to smell a rose.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're correct, mon ami," George apologized. "I have no right to intrude upon your personal business."  
  
D*** it! Chibodee thought in frustration. I've never held anything this big back from 'em. Domon will kill me if-when-if he finds out. George is one o' my best friends, and I'm keepin' the biggest secret of my life from 'im. God, what a guy will do for a girl. So, although he wanted to get rid of the burden of Gina's secret, Chibodee kept his mouth clamped down and shut.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Mierda!" Chico muttered under his breath. "How the hell are we supposed to get to Neo-France before that son of a perra leaves?"  
  
Tio shrugged nonchalantly. "You're the one with the Gundam," he said.  
  
Chico turned from the window to look at him. "G-Gundam? It was destroyed, didn't you know?"  
  
The old man nodded a gleam in his eyes. "Si, and I fixed it."  
  
"How can you fix a Gundam that crashed into the ocean floor? Let alone how you know how to fix a Gundam in the first place," Chico stuttered, his eyes narrow in suspicion.  
  
Tio chuckled. "That does not matter, Chico. All you need to know is that Tequila Gundam is fixed."  
  
Why do I trust that man? Chico thought to himself. I don't know his name, anything about him at all. It's tonto. I'll probably end up dead by the end of this all. I know nothing about this man and yet I believe every word he says. Fools follow fools. It's the only way to get Gina back. "Rise! Tequila Gundam!" Chico shouted out the window and snapped his fingers.  
  
An all-too-familiar figure came flying through the cloudless, deserted sky.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Silently, Chibodee walked down the hall to Gina's room. He opened to door, only to be stopped by a thousand-year-old dinosaur of a nurse.  
  
"Out!" she screamed in Chibodee's face. "Out! You will wake the patient. Out! How many times do I have to tell you? Do not come near here for any reason whatsoever! Scat! OUT!"  
  
Chibodee remained standing, completely unruffled. "There's a much larger chance of you wakin' her up with all your screaming than me," he said calmly. "You get out." He stepped into the room and pushed the old nurse out. She stood stuttering and fuming at the closed door for a moment then huffed off.  
  
Well, that takes care of that problem, Chibodee thought as he wiped his hands on his pants and looked at the pale figure of Gina who was lying motionless on a bed. A distressed look crossed his face as he pulled over a chair and sat down next to the bed. He caressed Gina's cheek gently, trying not to wake her.  
  
Gina mumbled something and her eyes blinked open. "Hey, Chibodee," she said with a weak smile and pressed his hand to her cheek with her own hand.  
  
"Are you all right?" Chibodee asked intently.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine," she assured him.  
  
"Good," the Neo-American said with a sigh. "That nurse was beyond monstrous. I thought she might'a poisoned you instead of helped you."  
  
"How long was I out for?"  
  
"Four days, ten hours, 32 minutes, and 54 seconds," Chibodee informed her.  
  
"You timed it?" Gina asked in disbelief.  
  
"I had nothing else to do besides drink, eat, and wrestle with my conscience," he said with a slight smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chibodee, I really am," Gina apologized as she sat up. "But if Domon found out he'd go after that thing right away without any idea of how much power it has."  
  
"Hey! You don't have to apologize for anything.well, except for fainting so often," Chibodee said emotionally, jumped up from his chair, and sat down on the bed next to Gina.  
  
The android laughed slightly and leaned against Chibodee. "I don't know what I'd do without you, mi querido," she whispered and buried her face in the Neo-American's shirt.  
  
Chibodee put an arm around her tenderly. "What does, 'querido' mean, Gina?" he asked.  
  
"Love," the Neo-Mexican murmured, her face still hidden in Chibodee's shirt. His eyes widened and a smile covered his face. The boxer grabbed Gina's chin and raised it so that she was looking straight at him, into his light green eyes. Then next thing Gina knew, her body was so close to Chibodee's that if someone has been looking at their shadow, he would have thought that the two were one large monstrosity. And then her fingers where entangled in Chibodee's hair and they were kissing so passionately that Gina thought they might burst from all the emotions stacked up inside them. Eventually the two parted-just for air. Gina gasped, her breath coming fast and shallow. She didn't have time to finish any intellectual thoughts (or otherwise) before Chibodee grabbed her again and his lips were pressed hungrily-yet gently-against her own.  
  
"Chibodee!" Gina gasped as she pulled away from the Neo-American.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently, a twinkle still in his eyes. "You didn't like it?"  
  
"Oh." The android sighed blissfully and melted into Chibodee's arms. Two identical tears trickled down Gina's pale cheeks.  
  
Chibodee wiped them away. "Gina, what's wrong?"  
  
"If this is hell, I wonder what heaven is like."  
  
Guess what? I actually have some author notes for this chapter! Aren't you just thrilled beyond belief? *frogs sing 'Amazing Grace' in background* Ooookay, right then. Guess not. Anyway.  
  
I finally saw Episode 7! Yes! Yes! Yes! MWAHAHAHAHA! And I have few corrections to make: Gina's eyes are blue, not brown. And her dress is actually pink, not white. Okay. So you can mentally correct my story.  
  
Wow? Did I actually write this chapter? I dunno. Maybe DarkDragon brainwashed me and wrote it instead. Seriously, she's the romantic writer. I have been around her waaay too much. *shrugs* Anyway, that is sooooooo as romantic as I'm gonna get. But sap is cool, isn't it? -_^ (Note for Chapter 6: SAP IS A WAY OF LIFE!)  
  
Meirdo means, "shit" and perra is "bitch." Just so you know that Chico can curse. Tonto means "stupid." ^__^ And mi querido means "my love" or "my beloved" or "my darling". I thing "my love" sounds best, so that's what I wrote. That was just is case you didn't know. By the way, I am NOT fluent in Spanish. I just have a really cool and good computerized dictionary. So if I make any mistakes, sorry. -_-;  
  
DOGWON GUNDAM ~ Thanxs for the ideas! I'll definitely try to use 'em. When I get totally and completely brain-dead (which happens rather often-like right now. -_-;;;) your ideas will really come in handy. Oh yeah. What type of personality does the pilot of the Dogwon Gundam have? (Answer that question in another review or e-mail me at danielleglazer@yahoo.com, okay?)  
  
I am soooooo happy! I have TEN reviews! You reviewer people made my day! Yes. 10, 10, 10, 10.Sorry, I'm really ecstatic. You guessed, didn't you?  
  
Ookies. Toodles. (Strange Hippie Word of the Month) (Those were really long author's notes, doncha think?)  
  
~* ShadowTide *~ 


	13. Roadtrip!

I'm all romanced out.Phew. *pretends to faint* So I had DarkDragon help me with the beginning of this chapter. All hail the mighty DarkDragon! Anyway, on with this note. So when you get really mad, it's all her fault, okay? Good. Although I sort of set myself up for this one. -_-;;;;; Me thinks I shalt be inclined to alter the rating of this diabolical tale. He, he. (Was that Enlgish?)  
  
Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Anonymous  
  
Chapter XIII: Um.Er.He, he.-_-;;  
  
Shirley yawned and looked at the clock. 3:00 in the afternoon and nobody had seen neither hide nor hair of Chibodee or Gina.  
  
"Hey, Cath! Tell the others to plan me a nice funeral. I'm goin' up," Shirley called to her crew-mate. Cath nodded solemnly, but humor was dancing in her eyes. Shirley grinned and walked up the stairs to the second- story landing. Turning right, she couldn't help but admire the fine tapestries and paintings adorning the walls of the Neo-French palace. Stopping at Gina's room, she cautiously opened the door.and was ushered in by silence and received by an empty bed. Now where could she be? Shirley asked herself. Her eyes suddenly widened considerably as she thought of the most obvious answer. Chibodee wouldn't. Then on second thought, Hell, yeah, he would. She bolted from the room, rushed to Chibodee's, and was greeted by an all-too-full bed. Chibodee was half on top of the covers, Gina facing him, but with the covers pulled up to her shoulders. Shirley gasped as she noticed the clothes strewn about the floor. She closed the door quietly. Chibodee, what have you gotten yourself into?  
  
******************************************  
  
Chibodee groggily opened his eyes. The first things he saw were two large blue saucers staring intently at him.  
  
"Holy crap!" he yelled, springing up. Gina grinned impishly. "Not funny, Gina," the Neo-American muttered, irritated.  
  
"You should have seen the look on your face!" Gina giggled hysterically.  
  
"Meanie," Chibodee grumbled, but sank back down under the covers. The smile on Gina's face erased itself and she became deadly serious.  
  
"You realize that what just.happened will make it all the harder." Gina said, not bothering to finish the sentence.  
  
"I don't really care all that much at the moment, querido," Chibodee answered and kissed Gina passionately.  
  
She sighed happily once they had parted and laid her head gently on Chibodee's bare chest. He looked down at her lovingly and started running a hand through Gina's silky smooth hair. "Yo quero tu?," she murmured.  
  
"Huh?" the boxer asked, confused.  
  
"I love you," Gina translated, not the least bit irritated by Chibodee's question.  
  
Chibodee stared down at her for a moment, still stroking her hair absently. "I love you, too," he said solemnly, as if it were a vow.  
  
The two lay in silence, content just to know the other was there. Gina finally broke the quiet by whispering, "I'm making it harder, aren't I?"  
  
"No!" Chibodee assured her. "Sometimes you have to learn to forget about the future and just enjoy the moment."  
  
The android raised her head and looked up at him quizzically. "That's unlike you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being that.oh.reasonable," Gina said.  
  
"Are you callin' me rash?" Chibodee asked.  
  
"Yes," the Neo-Mexican smiled. "And I love you all the more for it." She rose on one elbow, still clutching the blanket to her chest, and planted a kiss on the Neo-American's cheek. He grabbed her elbow and pulled her down back onto the bed-more like onto him. The boxer shivered in pleasure as Gina's soft skin came in contact with his. "Chibodee!" the android squealed. "Don't do th-Mmmmm," she was cut off as Chibodee pressed his lips greedily to her own. The android moaned as her hands started stroking the nape of his neck gently. "I-I think we better get up," Gina advised once they had parted.  
  
"Aw, you're no fun," Chibodee moped.  
  
"I know," she said with a mischievous grin and rolled off of Chibodee, to the side of the bed. Gina reached down onto the floor, searching intently for her crumpled pink dress, and eventually found it. The android pulled the wrinkled gown over her head and was about to get up when Chibodee grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her back down. "Ah!" Gina shouted in surprise.  
  
"Please?" Chibodee asked.  
  
"Sometime later, mi querido," Gina whispered. But she leaned in and kissed the Neo-American soundly before rising from the bed.  
  
******************************************  
  
"So the Prince of Darkness and his bride have finally decided to grace us with their presence," George commented dryly as Chibodee and Gina appeared around a corner.  
  
"I'm gonna kill that man if he hurt Gina," Shirley vowed.  
  
"She looks fine," Jacque put in.  
  
The Neo-Frenchman and Chibodee's four original crew-members turned around to stare at the eleven-year-old.  
  
"He has a point," Rye added. The five switched their death glare to him. "Wha'?"  
  
"Jacque. Out," Cath instructed.  
  
"Why?" Jacque asked, munching on a cracker.  
  
"Because we have.adult issues.to discuss with Chibodee and Gina," Janet explained.  
  
"Like why there were clothes all over the floor," Shirley muttered.  
  
Jacque made no move. "OUT!" Bunny shouted. Jacque ran.  
  
"Children." Rye sighed and shook his head.  
  
"You, too, Rye," Bunny added.  
  
"No! I'm an adult!" Rye protested childishly.  
  
"Out." Bunny stared at him.  
  
"George? Aren't you going to come to my rescue?" Rye pleaded.  
  
"No. I think mademoiselle Bunny is perfectly correct," George said.  
  
Rye grunted and stormed out of the room just as Chibodee and Gina entered. "Holla!" Chibodee greeted the others. They made no response.  
  
"Hi," Gina mumbled, reaching for a peach that was sitting in a nearby bowl. No reply.  
  
"Are you guys dead or somethin'?" Chibodee asked. Shirley directed her icy cold gaze at the Neo-American. "Uh-oh." he muttered. "What did we do?"  
  
" 'We' did not do anything," Shirley corrected him. "You did."  
  
"Huh? What? I forgot to work out this morning? You want me to practice some more? Want me to have a rematch with Frenchie here?" Chibodee offered, pointing his thumb at the slightly offended Neo-Frenchman.  
  
"You know exactly what we're talking about, Chibodee Crockett," Bunny scolded. Gina turned bright red.  
  
"Seriously, I have no clue," Chibodee defended himself.  
  
"Gina." Cath hinted.  
  
"You." Janet continued.  
  
"Together." Bunny added.  
  
"In BED!" Shirley screamed the last part.  
  
"And I thought you could sink no lower, my good ruffian," George said.  
  
"Gina.me.bed." Chibodee finally managed to figure out what his crew-members were saying. "We didn't do anything."  
  
"I refuse to let you take advantage of a sick girl who just fainted!" Bunny spat.  
  
"She's an android!" Chibodee shot back without realizing what he had said. "She doesn't get sick!"  
  
Gina tried to intervene before this the situation got any worse; George did the job for her when he cleared his throat a bit too loudly. "Android?" the Neo-Frenchman echoed, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Chibodee blinked, then groaned. "Ooops," he muttered.  
  
"I have a peculiar feeling there is something you want to tell me, mon ami," George suggested.  
  
"Um.no, not really," Chibodee grumbled.  
  
George shrugged, dismissing the topic for the moment. "Please," he ushered with an amused smile, "continue." Bunny blinked and looked at George. "Watching you two verbally spar is rather amusing," George explained.  
  
Shirley took over for Bunny, who had started laughing hysterically. "What the hell were you two doin'?"  
  
"Sleeping," Gina said with an innocent smile.  
  
The angry redhead turned to stare at Gina. "You have been around Chibodee way too much," she rebuked.  
  
"I know," the Neo-Mexican replied with that same smile.  
  
"If you're sure you're okay." Shirley relented.  
  
"Positive," Gina confirmed.  
  
".I'll kill you later, Chibodee Crockett," Shirley promised, flopping down in a chair.  
  
******************************************  
  
"I still don't see why I couldn't have my rematch with George," Chibodee grumbled as he drove his CorLander through the deserted woodlands.  
  
" 'Cause we said so," the four original crew-members snapped back.  
  
"But why?" Chibodee moped.  
  
"Just think of it as we don't want you slipping up any more than you have to. And besides, even if you did say the word, 'android' in front of Sai, he wouldn't be able to figure out for the life of 'im what an android is," Shirley pointed out.  
  
'I'll kill you Chibodee Crockett,' a voice said sternly in Chibodee's head. He gasped in surprise.  
  
Gina? he asked the voice.  
  
'Yes,' the voice of the real Gina Rodriguez replied.  
  
What do you want?  
  
Tell.Gina.follow me.  
  
I still don't get it.  
  
Idiot!  
  
"Hey! Don't call me an idiot!" Chibodee said aloud.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gina asked, concerned.  
  
"Your self is in my head," the unhappy and insulted Neo-American informed Gina.  
  
"She can talk to you, too?" Gina questioned in surprise.  
  
"Obviously, yes," Chibodee said sourly.  
  
Gina ignored that comment and touched Chibodee's temple gently. Get outta there! she instructed the real Gina. You're confusing him.  
  
Follow me. the voice said. Gina understood immediately.  
  
Where are you? she asked.  
  
"Mind cluein' us in," Bunny suggested.  
  
Gina was too absorbed in her mental conversation with Gina to hear her. Sai. the real Neo-Mexican said.  
  
Neo-China?  
  
Uh-huh.  
  
Thank you.  
  
What to me what you're talking so intently about in there? Chibodee asked mentally. He was started to get the hang of silent conversations.  
  
Oh, sorry, Gina apologized silently. Gina? Are you still there?  
  
There was no reply. The android blinked, shook her head, and removed her hand from Chibodee's forehead. "Gina's in Neo-China," she informed everyone in a quiet voice.  
  
"What was she trying to tell me?" Chibodee wondered.  
  
"To tell me that we should follow her," Gina said.  
  
"Huh? I don't get it," Chibodee muttered.  
  
"That's all right. It doesn't matter, querido," Gina dismissed the matter.  
  
"Querido?" Rye echoed. "Ooooh."  
  
Gina blushed. "You know Spanish?"  
  
"No," Rye admitted, "But it sounds cool."  
  
The Neo-Mexican shook her head at the diminishing size of Rye's brain power. "Zopenco," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"What'd she say?" Rye asked no one in particular.  
  
"You don't want to know, Rye, you don't want to know," Chibodee assured him. Rye pouted.  
  
"How would you know?" the Neo-Belgium asked. "I didn't think you knew Spanish!"  
  
"Well, you can't live with a Neo-Mexican and not know any Spanish!" Chibodee protested.  
  
"Yeah. So, Chibodee, what's your favorite word?" Gina asked him.  
  
"I think it's.querido." Chibodee said with a smile. Gina grinned back and leaned over. She turned to kiss him on the cheek, but Chibodee turned his head, too, meeting her lips halfway and kissing her.  
  
"CHIBODEE!! WATCH THE ROAD!!!" Janet, Cath, Shirley and Bunny screamed at once.  
  
Suddenly, there was a big BANG!!! Chibodee had just run into a tree.  
  
"Great genius, you just practically destroyed the CorLander! Now what?" Janet screamed at Chibodee, who was turning scarlet red.  
  
There was a rustle in the trees. A short, stingy, smelly old man jumped out of the tree.  
  
"What are you little kids doing on my property! GET OFF MY PROPERTY NOW!!!"  
  
"Sorry Mr. but our friend Chibodee was having a 'romantic' moment with his friend, and we are really, truly.."  
  
"GET OFF MY PROPERTY!!!" the old man was practically screaming at the top of his lungs, his face turning purple, and the hair left on his head pointing strait up.  
  
"Okay, Okay, we'll get off your property, jeez," Chibodee agreed with the old man. "We'll leave now."  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU LITTLE PROPERTY DESTROYER, YOU HAVE TO BUILD ME A NEW HOUSE, and pay me 4000 bucks."  
  
"4000 BUCKS????? Are you out of your mind? You live in a tree, why do you want us to build you a house? Sure I have 4000 dollars, but build you a house???"  
  
"Well I guess you don't have to build me a new house if you give me that gal, over there," the old man pointed to Gina.  
  
"NEVER WILL I GIVE UP GINA FOR AN OLD CRACK POT LIKE YOU!!!" Chibodee yelled without realizing that he was embarrassing himself and Gina.  
  
"Why, thank you Chibodee. I am so pleased," Gina said sarcastically.  
  
"You want to go with an old crackpot?" Chibodee asked in astonishment.  
  
"No! God no! But you can at least be quieter," Gina suggested.  
  
"Psh, fine," Chibodee mumbled. Then a wide smile spread across his face. "I don't need to do anything you say."  
  
"Oh, and why not?" the old man asked.  
  
"I am Chibodee Crocket, Gundam pilot for Neo-America," He declared proudly, puffing out his chest.  
  
"And I should care.why?" the old man looked skeptical. Chibodee looked slightly deflated.  
  
"Well.I.umm.I can beat your lights out!" Chibodee said hastily.  
  
"Chibodee, you need to work on your come-back lines." Shirley muttered.  
  
"Oh thanks Shirley, I'll log that away in my memory," Chibodee said, his voice dripping in irony.  
  
"What memory?" Bunny asked.  
  
Chibodee was so angry, he could have blown up.  
  
"You guys, we gotta be a little nicer Chibodee, I think little Chib-chan is afraid of a little humiliation." Cath giggled.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU LITTLE B****ES!!!!!!!!" Chibodee had just reach the point where he blew up.  
  
"Chibodee." Gina was looking quite disappointed with Chibodee. Chibodee was now depressed. The old man saw his chance.  
  
"I want you to-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Everyone shouted at him. He sulked and climbed back up his tree, never to be seen by Chibodee and his crew again. Janet sighed and got up. She went around to the front of the CorLander, to see what could be done.  
  
"Good luck, guys!" she shouted. Everyone looked at her. "Thank god that Gundanium Alloy is strong. There's barely a dent."  
  
"So, the CorLander's fine?" Gina asked.  
  
"Peachie," Janet assured them as she got in again. Chibodee started the CorLander, and they took off again, silent and not a little depressed.  
  
Hello, all. This is DarkDragon, ShadowTide and their friend. We want to tell you that it was mostly DarkDragon and the friend who wrote this chapter, so give almost no credit whatsoever to ShadowTide. She wrote halfway through page one to halfway through page 5. Okay, so she wrote most of the chapter. DarkDragon wrote the beginning.the bed part. And her friend and DarkDragon wrote the last two and a half pages. That's all for now.I guess.  
  
~*DarkDragon*~  
  
~* ShadowTide *~  
  
~* The Mysterious Friend *~ 


	14. Of Dryers and Fighters

Ooookay. Right then. *sweatdrops* Um.I'm still trying to figure out what DarkDragon and my Mysterious Friend (MF) did to my beautiful last chapter. Old man in tree wants house and money, money and Gina-whatever, shouts, screams, sarcasm, un-"me"-ish.and lots of other chaos in the last 2 and a half pages. Could someone please tell me what happened there?!?!? I get the beginning and the middle but the old man tree thing just doesn't process through my small brain system. Oh well. *sigh* Anyway, on with this piece of blah.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I just learned that I have to have this thing. You know I don't own G Gundam. Otherwise Domon's speech wouldn't have been so sappy and George wouldn't have had Marie-Louise. (He would be MINE!) I think I own Rye and Jacque. I think. He, he.  
  
  
  
Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Anonymous  
  
Chapter XIV: Of Dryers and Fighters  
  
"I'm sorry, Chibodee," Gina said softly as she looked at the depressed face of the Neo-American. I can't stand it when he's sad, she thought.  
  
Chibodee brightened immediately. "No. You don't have to apologize," he protested and kissed Gina, once again not paying attention to the road.  
  
"WATCH THE ROAD!" Bunny yelled. Chibodee ignored her.  
  
"Maybe you should drive, Bunny," Cath suggested.  
  
"Yeah," Shirley agreed. "Chibodee seems a bit.um.wrapped up at the moment."  
  
"Can I drive?" Rye asked.  
  
The four crew-members stared at him. "No," they said simultaneously. Bunny sighed as she looked back at Chibodee. She leaned over the front seat and turned the engine off. Chibodee pulled away from Gina.  
  
"Hey! Why'd ya do that?" he pouted.  
  
"Until you learn how to focus on the road, I'm drivin'," Bunny informed him.  
  
"Aw. We're almost at the Shaolin Temple. Can't I drive a little farther?" Chibodee whined.  
  
"Not with Gina sittin' next to you," Janet interjected.  
  
Chibodee weighed the two choices heavily. "Driving, Gina.driving, Gina.driving, Gina.Gina," he finally said decisively.  
  
"Wonderful. Now scoot," Bunny instructed as she got out of the back seat and hopped into the driver's seat, pushing Chibodee over.  
  
"Do you even know how to drive?" Jacque asked.  
  
"I've taken a course or two," Bunny replied.  
  
"Uh-oh," Chibodee whispered. That was all any of the others could say before the CorLander took off at lightening speed.  
  
"HELP!" Jacque wailed as he practically fell out of the vehicle. In five minutes flat, they had arrived at the Shaolin Temple.  
  
"Whoa," Rye groaned as he opened the door and tumbled out of the CorLander.  
  
"There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Bunny asked.  
  
The others just stared at her.  
  
"I wonder how many miles we covered," Gina pondered.  
  
"I don't think you want to know, Gina," Bunny said, looking at the mileage.  
  
Gina shook her head and got out of the CorLander, followed by Chibodee. Cath was at the entrance of the Temple, waiting impatiently for someone to answer the door. Suddenly, Sai came tumbling down some stairs and rolled right into the door. "Ow," he muttered and got up. "Oh, hey Bro!" Sai added when he saw who was standing at the door.  
  
"Hi," Chibodee said, raising an eyebrow in question to Sai's chaotic appearance.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Um.you're not gonna believe me, Bro, but-I swear-the chairs are out to kill me. I tried to get outta one and instead I went tumbling backwards," Sai explained.  
  
"I believe you," all five said in unison.  
  
Now it was Sai's turn to raise an eyebrow. "And who's the new girl?" he asked.  
  
"Gina.erm, Gina," Chibodee said, not able to come up with a last name besides "Rodriguez".  
  
"Gina Gina?" Sai echoed. "God, you're parents were original, weren't they?" Sai teased.  
  
"Gina.Gina Gonzalez," Gina covered and stuck out her hand for Sai to shake. "I'm Chibodee's newest crew-member."  
  
"I never knew that you got a new crew-member, Bro!" Sai exclaimed.  
  
"That's probably because you were too busy trying to extract yourself from chairs," Chibodee said dryly.  
  
"Huh?" Sai asked. He shrugged. "C'mon in. Ya wanna battle me, right?"  
  
"No. I came on a friendly visit," Chibodee replied with sarcasm.  
  
"Really? No one's ever come to visit me just for, well, visiting-"  
  
"He was joking, Sai!" Janet exclaimed.  
  
"Oh," Sai said, a bit depressed. "Anyway, how's it been, Bro?" he asked.  
  
"Okay, I guess," Chibodee said with a shrug. Besides the fact that I'm stuck chasing another Dark Gundam and that I'm gonna have ta kill Gina, yeah, life is goin' great, he thought.  
  
"And who are the two blondes?" Sai questioned as he noticed Rye and Jacque, who were stuffing food from Gina's backpack down their throats.  
  
"JACQUE!" Gina yelled and grabbed her backpack from the two boys. "RYE!"  
  
"Wha'? I was hungry," Jacque defended himself.  
  
"You just ate breakfast," Gina scolded.  
  
"Yeah, but he lost it when Bunny was drivin'," Rye said.  
  
Gina glared at him. "Stop it," she said, her voice cold and stern.  
  
"What?" Suddenly, Rye realized something. "Hey, I don't have to take orders from you. I'm older than you. So why am I listening to you?" he asked himself.  
  
"Because your other option is to be battered six feet under by a frying pan," Gina explained.  
  
Rye and Jacque gulped. "But I want food," Jacque whined.  
  
The Neo-Mexican sighed in exasperation. She turned to Sai Sici. "Is there a kitchen in this ancient pigsty?" she asked.  
  
"Pigsty?!" Sai echoed. "The Shaolin Temple is a place of worship! Some of the best warriors in the history of Neo-China trained here! How could you-"  
  
"The answer is, 'Yes'," a voice from behind the upset Sai Sici said.  
  
Gina turned to see a girl with blue hair in twin pigtails and a purple dress on. "I'm Cecil," the girl said. "Sai's wife."  
  
"YOU GOT MARRIED?!?!?!?!" Chibodee screamed. "What did you do? Elope? Why wasn't I invited? I'm never invited to any of these Shuffle get-togethers!"  
  
"Cool down, Bro. We just got married like two weeks ago. I guess the invitation didn't get to you in time. Actually, none of the others Shuffles came, either. It was sort of depressing," Sai muttered.  
  
"You're an idiot, Chinese, ya know that?" Chibodee asked. "No wonder no one came to your weddin'. We were all too busy fighting in the tournament. For that matter, how many fights have you had yet?"  
  
"Um." Sai counted on his fingers. "Two," he said meekly.  
  
Chibodee smacked his forehead. "Sometimes I think you're as stupid as Jacque."  
  
"Hey!" Jacque cried. "I'm not stupid, I'm just mentally challenged!"  
  
"When did he learn to say that?" Bunny asked the other original crew- members.  
  
"I dunno," Shirley answered with a shrug.  
  
"Seems way above his intellectual level, if you ask me," Cath observed.  
  
"Someone must have taught that to 'im," Janet concluded.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU ONLY FIGHT TWO FIGHTS?" Chibodee was shouting at Sai.  
  
"Um.um.I was busy," Sai defended himself in a small voice.  
  
"I think we should leave the boys alone for a while," Cecil suggested. "C'mon." She grabbed Gina's hand and pulled her into the kitchen. "What's your name?"  
  
"Gina," the android said. "You do have tortios, don't you?" she asked as she scanned the kitchen.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tortios. Flat bread," Gina explained.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Here," Cecil said as she fished out some tortios. "What'cha makin'?"  
  
"Burritos," Gina explained.  
  
"Why?" Cecil questioned.  
  
Gina shrugged. "Jacque likes 'em. If I feed him enough, he shuts up."  
  
"Good," Cecil said with a laugh. "What else do you need?" she asked.  
  
Suddenly there was a crash from the room next door. Gina stood bolt upright.  
  
"Ow," she heard someone moan.  
  
"Don't worry, Gina," Cecil assured her. "It's just Sai rolling down the stairs again. It's sort of become like a daily exercise."  
  
"If you say so," Gina murmured and continued cooking.  
  
In no time at all, the burritos were cooking on the stove. "Those look good," Gina heard Jacque say from the shadows.  
  
"Don't even think about it," the android warned.  
  
"Awww," Jacque sighed.  
  
"You'll get to eat them soon enough," Gina promised.  
  
"Gina!" Chibodee called from another room.  
  
"Comin'," Gina called back. "Don't even think about it, Jacque." She walked down the hall to a room where Chibodee was lounging in a chair. "What you want?"  
  
"Gee, that's a nice way to greet me," Chibodee sulked.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm on Jacque patrol. What do you want, querido?" Gina repeated her question, this time in a gentler tone.  
  
"Nothin'. I just got lonely," Chibodee replied with a smile and stood up. He walked over to Gina and kissed her.  
  
Gina started to protest, but her thoughts came to an abrupt end as Chibodee's tongue parted her trembling lips and entered her mouth. "Mmmmm," the android moaned in pleasure.  
  
"There," Chibodee said once they had parted. "Now I'm don't feel so bad anymore."  
  
A loud giggle erupted from the shadows of the room. "JACQUE!" Chibodee and Gina shouted at the same time.  
  
"Wha'? I t'ought it bwas funny, " Jacque said through a mouthful of burrito.  
  
"I am so goin' to kill you, Jacque!" Gina threatened. Jacque bolted as he saw the flame in Gina's eyes. She started chasing after him immediately. Jacque scurried around a corner, dropping his burrito. Rye picked it up once Gina had passed and started eating it. Throughout the house, Gina chased the pesky Neo-Belgium. Finally, Jacque lost the Neo-Mexican by hiding in the laundry room. He scrambled into the empty dryer to wait until Gina forgot about him. He heard someone curse in Spanish outside the room and almost started laughing at his own cunning. Finally, the footsteps disappeared as Gina walked away.  
  
"It's okay, Gina," Chibodee assured her. "At least now we can kiss without interruption." Gina looked at him with a small smile on her face.  
  
"I love you," she whispered and hugged the Neo-American tightly.  
  
"The feeling's mutual," Chibodee said into her hair. Gina giggled and looked up at him.  
  
She was about to reach up and kiss him when Cecil called out, "Will someone help me with the wash?"  
  
Chibodee sighed. "Why do these people always have to interrupt at the wrong moment?"  
  
Gina ran a hand through Chibodee's fluffy blue hair. "I'll be right back," she promised. "Don't go anywhere," the Neo-Mexican called over her shoulder as she went to help Cecil with the wash.  
  
"I won't," Chibodee answered.  
  
Gina climbed up the stairs to the laundry room. "Oh, good," Cecil said with a sigh. "Here. Put this stuff in the dryer." She handed Gina a handful of clothes. Gina stuffed them into the dryer, where Jacque was still hiding.  
  
Uh-oh, Jacque thought. Not good. He looked out to see who was doing to laundry. Gina. Really not good. Oh well. Being tossed around in a dryer can't hurt that much, can it? he asked himself and snuggled into the farthest back corner.  
  
"That's it?" Gina asked as she put the last of the clothing into the dryer.  
  
"Yep," Cecil said with a nod.  
  
"Great." The Neo-Mexican pressed a button and the dryer started working. She thought she heard someone yell, "AHHHHH!" from within the dryer, but decided that her ears were just playing tricks on her. Gina skipped downstairs again to where Chibodee was still standing, leaning against the back of a couch-a large, spacious, bed-like couch. Gina closed the door behind her and put on a seductive smile. "Now, where were we?" she asked as she walked up to Chibodee and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Why don't we start here?" Chibodee asked with a smile and leaned down. Gina's lips met his in a kiss full of passion and love.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Cecil sighed as she emptied the dryer. Sai Sici's wife shouted out in surprise as her hand came in contact with cold skin. She pulled out a limp, dizzy Jacque.  
  
"I.see.bir.dies," Jacque muttered as he fell down on the ground.  
  
So that's were he hid, Cecil thought. "Rye!" she called out down the hall. "I found you're little brother!"  
  
Rye rushed into the room. "Where is he?" he asked, then started laughing hysterically when he saw the form of dizzy Jacque lying on the floor. "That's were he hid! God, my kid brother is smart."  
  
"I'm not so sure. Personally, it seems a bit stupid to face the wrath of the dryer instead of Gina's," Cecil giggled.  
  
"You don't know Gina. Androids can really be as cold as stone," Rye said. His face paled as he realized what he had said.  
  
"Android?" Cecil echoed as her laugher stopped abruptly.  
  
"Um.oops?" Rye asked, unable to come up with anything better to say.  
  
"Rye.What does Gina have to do with androids?" Cecil questioned as her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Um.nothin'? Gotta go. Toodles," Rye said as he rushed out of the room. The girls are soooo gonna kill me, he thought in panic. Better tell Gina. Rye tried to open the door that Gina and Chibodee had last been seen in. It was locked. Gina.Chibodee.Gina and Chibodee.room.alone. Okay, maybe I shouldn't tell Gina now. I have a strange feeling that I'd be interrupting.somethin', he concluded and walked away.  
  
The next day, after an excessively long lecture by Bunny, Shirley, Cath, and Janet, Chibodee was ready to fight Sai.  
  
"C'mon, Bro!" Sai Sici called from outside the Temple.  
  
"I'm comin', I'm comin'," Chibodee grumbled.  
  
"Don't even think about loosing, Chibodee Crocket," Shirley warned, "or you'll get another long lecture after the fight."  
  
"Can't a guy get some time alone with his girl?" Chibodee muttered under his breath.  
  
"Really," Gina assured the still-fuming crew-members. "I'm fine."  
  
"Tell that to me again when you're pregnant," Bunny said with a scowl.  
  
"Bunny, I can't get pregnant," Gina reminded her friend.  
  
"Oh," Bunny said lamely, her face turning a bright red. "I knew that." She turned her attention back to where Sai Sici and Chibodee were battling furiously.  
  
Abrupt ending. Sorry. Please don't kill me. I don't deserve to die! NOOOOOOOOO! This was another one of my many pointless chapters. I promise somethin' will happen in the next chapter.  
  
Until then,  
  
Toodles!  
  
~* ShadowTide *~ 


	15. The Wrong Face Behind the Mask

DISCLAIMER: Erm.Go look at Chapter 14. I'm too lazy to write it. Just want to get on with my fic!  
  
This chapter is short and made up of a bunch of short scenes, just sayin'. Sorry about the delay!  
  
Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Anonymous  
  
Chapter XV: The Wrong Face Behind the Mask  
  
Gina sighed blissfully and snuggled up closer to Chibodee. The Neo-American put an arm around the android as he smiled down at her.  
  
"Thank god someone else is drivin'," Cath said under her breath.  
  
"Yep," Janet agreed. "Gina's gonna be the end of us all."  
  
Bunny pouted. "I don't see why you wouldn't let me drive."  
  
"Probably because you were going at 100 miles per hour," Shirley explained.  
  
"Well then how come you get to drive?" Bunny asked.  
  
" 'Cause I got a license," the red-head beamed.  
  
"I have a license too!" Rye put in.  
  
"I don't care. Remember, you're the one related to a boy who hid in a dryer," Shirley snapped.  
  
"I was trying to hide from Gina!" Jacque protested.  
  
Gina sat up and turned to look at Jacque. "You ate a half-cooked burrito," she justified her anger. "That's sort of bad for your digestive system. And besides, you were spying on me."  
  
"If Rye got a girlfriend, then I could spy on him," Jacque said.  
  
"Please, Jacque. I'm allergic to girls." All five girls turned to stare at Rye. The Neo-Belgium gulped. "Sorry," he apologized.  
  
Everyone lapsed into silence for a while, watching the sunset. Finally Gina broke it by saying, "What are we going to do about Domon?"  
  
Chibodee looked at her. "What'd'ya mean?" he asked.  
  
"He's bound to recognize me," Gina pointed out.  
  
"Hmm," Chibodee muttered and scratched his head. "We'll just have ta hope that he doesn't."  
  
Gina laughed. "Why do I even bother asking you?" she murmured under her breath as the CorLander continued speeding down the deserted road.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"If they aren't in Neo-France anymore, they must be heading towards Neo- Russia," Chico surmised as he stared out the window.  
  
Tio shook his head in disagreement. "No, Chico. They would be going to Neo- Japan." The ex-convict turned to look at the old man quizzically. "The Elimination 11," Tio explained with a shrug.  
  
With a sigh, Chico agreed. "On to Neo-Japan, then."  
  
*******************************************  
  
"WEEE!" Jacque cried as he jumped up and down on the hotel bed. "This is fun!" Cath grabbed the jumpy boy by the collar and pulled him off the bed as she walked by. "Owww." Jacque mumbled as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Up, Jacque," Shirley ordered. "It's eleven at night. Get into that bed this instant." Jacque obeyed hurriedly, fearing the worst.  
  
"G'night," he muttered quickly and hid under the covers.  
  
"Remind me never to let that boy have coffee ever again," Bunny giggled as the four original crewmembers left Jacque's hotel room. "Now where'd Chibodee go? I wasn't done lecturing him about training yet," Bunny asked as she searched the hallway for the missing Neo-American Gundam fighter.  
  
Chibodee, in fact, was sprawled on the bed in a room a few doors down from where Bunny was standing. And Gina was pacing nervously back and forth. "Stop it," Chibodee groaned. "You're makin' me dizzy."  
  
Gina completely ignored him and continued walking around the room. "Esto es no bueno," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Huh?" Chibodee asked.  
  
"This is not good," Gina translated absently.  
  
"What ain't good?" the confused Neo-American asked as he stood up.  
  
Gina shook her head. "Nothin' for you to worry about."  
  
"Oh, c'mon Gina. If you can take it, I can too," Chibodee pointed out.  
  
Again, the android shook her head. "You won't like it," she protested.  
  
A small smirk crossed Chibodee's lips as he grabbed Gina and pulled her close to him. "Maybe this'll make ya talk," he murmured before holding her closer against his body and pressing his mouth against hers. Gina practically melted into the kiss.  
  
"Fine," she gave in grudgingly, leaning on Chibodee for support. "Gina's weakening."  
  
"Wha'?" Chibodee asked. He picked Gina up gently, and sat down in a nearby chair with the Neo-Mexican in his lap.  
  
"Gina's weakening," Gina repeated. "Soon-" The girl stopped to cough. "Soon, she'll die and then the Dark Gundam will find another life source."  
  
"Oh," Chibodee said dumbly. The realization of the situation finally hit him and he jumped up in shock, causing Gina to fall onto the floor with a loud thud!  
  
Outside the room, Bunny noted, "That would be where Chibodee is."  
  
"But-But if Gina dies, then you die too!" the surprised and worried boxer exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Yep," Janet agreed. The four nodded at each other. Suddenly they processed exactly what it was that Chibodee has said. "Oh my god!" the original crewmembers whispered in unison. They rushed into the room and were greeted by the crumpled form of Gina and a fit of coughs.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Shin Fi Ku, Tai Chi champion and masked Gundam fighter for Neo-Hong Kong, roamed the deserted streets of Tokyo aimlessly. He had a match the next day with the Queen of Spades, Chibodee Crockett, and Shin Fi Ku knew that he should be getting his rest, but for some reason he just couldn't sleep. Shin Fi Ku looked at his watch. Midnight. No one should be out at this hour, the Gundam fighter figured. Yet he had an uncanny feeling that he was being followed. The rustle of leaves behind him made Shin Fi Ku whirl around. "Who's there?" he whispered into the shadows.  
  
No reply.  
  
Uneasily, Shin Fi Ku continued on his midnight stroll. His ears perked up at every swish of the wind, and his eyes noticed every curve and blade of grass in front of him. Yet still he felt like he was being followed. Shin Fi Ku shook his head to ward off any feelings of anxiousness. He rounded a corner into a broad main street. Again, he heard footsteps behind him and spun around. Before the Gundam fighter had time to utter a single sound, he was muffled by a cloth. Shin Fi Ku felt a dart pierce his skin, his knees buckle under him, and then all was black.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Cath, Shirley, Bunny, Janet, Rye, Jacque, and Gina stood watching Chibodee as he prepared for his upcoming battle. "See?" Chibodee said cockily. "I'm one-hundred percent go. I don't need to practice." Reluctantly, the five girls agreed as Chibodee jumped out of his Gundam, still in his MTS suit.  
  
"You don't have any more time to practice," Gina pointed out. "Your match starts in ten minutes."  
  
"I'm already here," Chibodee protested. "I have time to kill." He walked up to Gina and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Mm," the android agreed softly. "I can't disagree with that one," she murmured and kissed Chibodee on the cheek.  
  
"Ew," Jacque and Rye said in unison.  
  
Gina smiled slyly at the two brothers. She turned back to Chibodee and kissed him passionately, arching her back as Chibodee deepened the kiss.  
  
"Double 'Ew'," Jacque and Rye corrected themselves together.  
  
"You're so immature!" Janet scolded.  
  
"I think it's sweet," Bunny murmured.  
  
"Whatever it is," a voice from behind them noted, "the match can't start without you, Chibodee." The Neo-American fighter and Gina parted abruptly and turned to see Domon Kasshu leaning against a wall. The King of Hearts peered intently at Gina. That face looks so familiar, he thought, but dismissed the thought as a misconception.  
  
Chibodee gave Gina a look that said, "I told ya so," and jumped into his Gundam. "Thanks Japanese. See ya guys on the other side!" He winked at the small group and flew off to the arena; everyone else arrived at the arena just in time for the fight.  
  
Gina coughed weakly but hid it from the four other girls. She looked up at the two Gundams standing in the battlefield: Gundam Maxter and Dogwon Gundam.  
  
"Gundam Fight ready?" Chibodee asked overconfidently from his Gundam.  
  
"GO!" a voice shouted. Gina gasped as she recognized the voice. And it wasn't that of Shin Fi Ku. The voice just so happened to belong to Chico Rodriguez.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Yay! Finally! I got somewhere with this chapter! A chapter with a point. It's a miracle! Oh, and this one is a cliffhanger! I know, I'm mean and evil to y'all.  
  
Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to DAGWON GUNDAM, who gave me the idea for the whole Dagwon Gundam/Chico thing. Thank you so much! -_^ Ya know, you really should get around to writing some of your own stories. I'm sure they'd be great! ^_^  
  
Now, few-people-who-bother-reading-this-fic, make sure to remember to review this thing and read (and review) DarkDragon's (with 5 stories) stuff. 'S very important. So what if I advertise for another writer? Think of it as.erm. What was I saying in the first place? Oh well.  
  
Thanks!  
  
~* ShadowTide *~  
  
He, he. Now I'm totally brain dead. 


	16. Life's Secrets

Hullo! Nice to see you again. Sorta. Anyway, on with this somewhat-serious- not-really fic!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sorry, folks. G Gundam ain't mine. Try again later.  
  
Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Anonymous  
  
Chapter XVI: Life's Secrets  
  
"Chico." Gina breathed in shock.  
  
"Cyclone Punch!" Chibodee shouted and launched his attack on the waiting Dagwon Gundam. Chico looked around the crowd, searching for someone. He didn't give a damn about the punch that was about to blow him backwards in two seconds or the fact that he was supposed to be fighting someone. All Chico could think about was finding his sister.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he shouted in pain and surprise as Chibodee's Cyclone Punch threw him backwards against a wall.  
  
"Chico!" Gina shouted as she watched Dagwon Gundam fly backwards.  
  
"Huh?" Domon asked, looked quizzically at Gina.  
  
"Nothing," the android muttered.  
  
Chico.I swear I've heard that name before, Domon thought to himself, then brought his attention back to the turkey-lettuce-tomato-mayonnaise-cheese- sandwich he was eating. Behind him, Jacque licked his lips greedily.  
  
Sandwich. Yummy, he thought, rubbing his hands together.  
  
Gina turned her attention back to the battle. She felt helpless, unable to save her brother. "Flame Dragon Claw!" Chico shouted suddenly, not exactly sure what he was doing. The lion-based Dagwon Gundam lunged forward, hand extended. Chibodee dodged the attack and launched his own. Chico leaped up into the air and-  
  
"EEEEEKKK!" a shout from the crowd brought Gina back from the battlefield. She turned to see Jacque pinned to a wall, Domon's hands in a death-grip around his throat. "Help me," Jacque squeaked.  
  
"Domon!" A woman with short brown hair appeared out of nowhere. "Put that boy down this instant!"  
  
Domon sighed. "But he tried to steal my sandwich!" he protested.  
  
The woman grunted. "Please, stop acting so childish."  
  
"Fine, Rain," Domon agreed and let Jacque fall to the ground.  
  
"Owwww," Jacque moaned, rubbing his neck.  
  
Gina shook her head sadly and turned her attention back to the Gundam fight. Chibodee was aiming another Cyclone Punch at Chico. Gina winced as she thought of the damage that could be done to the inexperienced Neo- Mexican.  
  
"Where's Gina?" Chico demanded in a fierce whisper as he dodged to the side.  
  
"What?" Chibodee asked, confused. "We're in the middle of a battle here, Hong Kong!" The Neo-American swerved around, but Dagwon Gundam was not in sight.  
  
"I'll ask you one more time," Chico repeated from behind Chibodee. "Where's Gina?"  
  
Now Chibodee was really confused. They were in the middle of a battle, for heaven sakes! "Burning Punch!" he shouted and attacked Chico.  
  
Chico deflected the punch with his huge broadsword as he searched the crowd for a certain brown-haired, blue-eyed girl of about 17. Gina, I know you're in there somewhere, Chico thought in frustration. There was that blonde from Chibodee's team, the redhead, brunette, African American, and.a skinny blonde boy eating a large subway sandwich? Chico shook his head and continued searching the large crowd. Found you! he exclaimed silently as he spotted his sister. "Gina." he murmured as Dagwon Gundam's right hand reached forward to grab the android from the midst of the crowd. Gina backed away, shaking her head.  
  
"Hong Kong!" Chibodee roared. "What the hell do you think you are going?!?!"  
  
"Taking back what you stole," Chico growled.  
  
Chibodee blinked. His lips curved back in an angry snarl. "WE. ARE. IN. THE. MIDDLE. OF. A. MATCH!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "BURSTING MACHINE-GUN PUNCH!"  
  
Chico's eyes widened. He looked from the attacking Chibodee back to his sister. "I'll be back. I promise," he whispered to the wide-eyed Gina. There was a cloud of smoke and the then ex-convict posing as Shin Ki Fu was gone.  
  
Gina sighed in relief.  
  
"That son of a b****," Chibodee muttered as the crowd began to disperse. He jumped out of Gundam Maxter and made his way to where Gina, Rain, Domon, Bunny, Shirley, Cath, Janet, Rye, and Jacque were standing.  
  
"Chibodee!" Gina shouted and ran forward to meet the boxer. "Are you all right?" she asked, running her hand gently along Chibodee's cheek.  
  
"Fine, querido," Chibodee replied with a smile and pressed his lips to Gina's.  
  
Gina sighed in relief once the two had parted. What was Chico doing piloting a Gundam? she asked herself. What was he doing piloting someone else's Gundam? How did he find me in the first place?  
  
"That son of a b****," Chibodee said again. "What did he think he was doing, trying to steal my girl? And he sounded.Spanish, doncha think, Gina?"  
  
The Neo-Mexican nodded her head in agreement. Chibodee, he *is* Spanish, she thought, but said nothing.  
  
Chibodee pulled Gina close to him and whispered in her ear, "Be careful. I think that man might be working for the Dark Gundam." Gina gulped. She had just realized exactly how big of a mess she had gotten everyone into.  
  
**************************************  
  
Chico rubbed his stomach in pain. They really do mean that he is the best boxer when they say it, he thought sourly. The day was not going well. Chico sighed. At least he had seen his sister, his life. But she had seemed.almost as if she didn't want to go with him. The Neo-Mexican shook his head and looked at where the real Shin Fi Ku was lying unconscious on the ground. Chico peeled the mask of his face and flopped down on his bed.  
  
A moment later, Tio walked into the room. "Yo pienso que eres muy precipitado," (I think you are being very rash) he advised in Spanish.  
  
Chico grunted. "Qué quieres que haga? (What do you want me to do?) Ese hijo de perra esta con mi hermana! (That son of a bitch is with my sister!)" Chico slammed his fist against the wall. "I'll get him if it's the last thing I do," he vowed in English.  
  
Tio sighed. "Todavía pienso que eres muy tonto," (I still think you are being very stupid.) Tio advised with a sigh and looked painfully at the unconscious body of Shin Fi Ku lying on the floor. "Will you please put him away in a closet or something? The sight of that man is making me sick."  
  
The young Neo-Mexican sighed and got up from the bed. He walked over to the body of the Neo-Hong Kong fighter and kicked it into the closet. Chico wiped his hands. "That better?" he asked grouchily.  
  
Tio was about to open his mouth to reply when a child with striking black hair and very narrow eyes barged into the room. "Where's my brother?" he demanded.  
  
Chico blinked. "Your b-brother?" he echoed.  
  
The boy stormed up to Chico, his small fists resting on his even smaller hips. "Yes, my brother. Now," he demanded, looking around the room, "where is he?"  
  
"Um.I think you must have the wrong room," Tio suggested.  
  
"Chico Rodriguez and Gomez Hernandez? No, I have the right people," the boy protested as he started searching the room for any signs of his brother.  
  
"Who-who is your brother?" Chico asked.  
  
The boy spun around. "Gundam fighter Shin Ki Fu."  
  
Chico gaped. The man called Tio gave Chico a look that said, "I told you this was a bad idea."  
  
"Now where is he?" The child repeated his demand.  
  
"What makes you think we have your brother?" Chico asked nervously.  
  
The boy climbed onto the table so that he looked taller. His eyes narrowed. "Because I just do."  
  
"Tranquilo, Tio," Chico said calmly. "Él es solo un niño." (Calm down, Tio. He is just a kid)  
  
"I am NOT 'just a kid'," the boy protested.  
  
Chico sighed in regret. "Look, I do not want to do this, but." He pulled out the poison darts he had used on Shin Fi Ku.  
  
"You-you wouldn't," the boy exclaimed. "Would you?"  
  
Chico thought about it for a moment as an idea came to him. I need to learn more about that Dagwon Gundam, he figured silently. And what better way to learn about someone's fighting techniques than from that someone's own brother? The Neo-Mexican lowered his poison darts. "What do you say, Tio? Do you think we can arrange something with this kid?" Chico asked his elder friend.  
  
Tio caught on immediately and nodded his head, a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"I have a proposition for you," Chico said to the child who was still standing on the table.  
  
"What?" the boy asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.  
  
"You help me figure out the mechanics of Dagwon Gundam and teach me a bit of the kung fu Shin was so good at, then maybe I'll tell you where your brother is," Chico explained.  
  
The child gulped. "I don't really have much of a choice, do I?"  
  
"No, compadre, you don't," Chico admitted.  
  
"Fine," the boy said with a sigh and jumped off the table. "My name is Bo," he introduced himself. "Your forced mechanic. And you would be Chico Rodriguez." Bo pointed to Chico then turned to Tio. "And that guy is Gomez Hernandez."  
  
"I prefer to go by 'Tio'," Tio said nervously.  
  
Bo stared at him. "Whatever," he dismissed the subject. "I'll start training you tomorrow, Chico." Bo looked around the room and rubbed his hands together greedily. "Now. Where's the food?"  
  
**************************************  
  
Gina sighed. Things were not going well. First, Chico had appeared out of nowhere, in a Gundam! He didn't know how to pilot a Gundam; he could barely even play a video game and win. And now Chico wants me back, Gina thought miserably. Except I'm not Gina. And then there's the Dark Gundam. Chibodee thinks that Chico-well, Shin Ki Fu-is working for the Dark Gundam. That's a flat out lie. Chico doesn't even know what the Dark Gundam is. Gina sighed again. I have Domon to deal with, too. Can't tell anyone about who's really behind Shin Ki Fu's mask, 'cause then Chico would just get arrested again. Actually. Maybe it would be better that way. The thought quickly erased itself as Gina felt a sharp pain shoot through her head. All right. I won't do anything to Chico. Now what am I forgetting? Oh, yeah. George and Cecil are catching on to me; Domon's gonna realize that I should be dead any second now. Oh, what am I going to do? The android let a sob escape her lips, and then she put her head down on the table and cried. Half her cries where interrupted by fits of coughs, too. This was getting way too confusing for her to handle.  
  
"Gina, what's wrong?" a familiar voice asked from behind the Neo-Mexican. Chibodee.  
  
Just who I needed, Gina thought as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Nothin'," she muttered.  
  
Chibodee walked across the room to where Gina was sitting. "Ya sure?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"Things are just starting to catch up with me, that's all," the android explained as she stood up.  
  
"I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you," Chibodee promised as she hugged Gina. "Now c'mon. There are two hungry Shuffles waiting downstairs to be fed," Chibodee said and pulled Gina out of the room.  
  
**************************************  
  
Hello, all! Notice how this story is starting to get a bit more serious? It's a beautiful thing called (no, Krista, not angst) but a PLOT! I think I'm starting to get somewhere with this piece of junk. Now, all you people, bow down to DAGWON GUNDAM 'cause that's the guy who gave me the idea for this chapter, and the next few chapters. So any complaints/flames/compliments can be directed at DAGWON GUNDAM, ya hear? I know, aren't I nice? ^^  
  
Until next time,  
  
~* ShadowTide *~ 


	17. Discoveries

What do I have to say today? Nothin'. On with the fic!

DISCLAIMER: Aw, just see whatever chapter I started writing these things in. 

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Anonymous

Chapter XVII: Discovery

"Don't do that, Chibodee!" Gina squealed as Chibodee wrapped his arms around her slim waist and rested his head on her shoulder. 

"Why?" Chibodee teased as he started kissing her neck. "I'm havin' fun."

Gina turned around to look at Chibodee and her eyes brimmed over with unspoken love. "Oh, Chibodee…" she murmured and buried her face in his shirt. 

"I love ya, too," Chibodee whispered and stroked Gina's hair gently. 

"Couldn't you do stuff like that somewhere else?" a voice asked from behind the two. 

Chibodee whirled around, his arm still encircling Gina, to see Domon in the hallway. "Look who's talking, Mr. Sappy-Speech," Chibodee retorted. 

A pained look crossed Domon's face. "Aw, c'mon Chibodee. Will ya ever stop teasing me about that one?" the Neo-Japan fighter crossed the room and sat down on the couch. 

"No, probably not," Chibodee admitted. 

Domon grunted. "I want to fight that guy from Neo-Hong Kong," he said, changing the subject. 

Gina paled visibly. 

"No way, Japanese. That guy's mine," Chibodee protested. 

Gina paled even more. 

"I _swear_ I've heard that man's voice before," Domon muttered to himself. 

"You couldn't have," Gina put in, trying to divert Domon from figuring out that the fighter wasn't really from Neo-Hong Kong. 

Domon peered at Gina suspiciously. "I could have sworn I've seen you before, too." He shook his head. "Never mind. I've been going to bars too often."

Chibodee raised an eyebrow. "Is a married life really that bad?"

"Yep," Domon answered with a smile. 

It was extremely unfortunate that Rain decided to enter right at that moment. "Domon Kasshu, you take that back this instant!" she yelled at her husband. 

"Uh-oh," Domon and Chibodee muttered together. 

"He, he. I didn't mean it, Rain. Honest," Domon protested nervously. "Really, I didn't. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Rain looked at Domon for a moment. "You really mean it?" she asked softly. 

"Uh-huh." Domon nodded, reached forward, and kissed his wife. 

"Couldn't you do stuff like that somewhere else?" the Neo-American asked with a wide grin. Domon and Rain parted quickly and the King of Hearts glared at Chibodee in annoyance. "Just givin' back what I receive," Chibodee explained with another smile. 

Gina started to laugh, but the giggle soon turned into a racking cough. Domon turned to look at her and Rain's eyes widened considerably as she suddenly recognized the girl standing before her. 

"Um…Gina? Chibodee? Could I talk to you two for a moment?" she asked. Gina turned as white as a sheet. There was a moment of silence, then: "Um…Domon…?" 

"What? Start talkin' already."

"Don't you have some training to do or something?" Rain hinted. 

"No," Domon said plainly. 

"Well, you do now. Out!" Rain pushed Domon in the direction of the door. "And don't peek, or else…"

"I know, I know," Domon said with a sigh and a smile. "Or else you won't ever speak to me again."

"Good Domon," Rain said with a smile and closed the door. Her expression become serious as she turned to Chibodee and Gina.

"Now, Gina Rodriguez," Rain started as she sat down, "I think you have a few questions that need answering." Gina and Chibodee sat down next to Rain. "First of all, why—how—are you alive?!?"

********************************************

Tio sighed. "Not only am I in charge of an idiot twenty-year-old, but now I have to watch out for a ten-year-old eating terror, too," he complained. "Just how I wanted to spend my last years."

"Are you done eating yet?" Chico asked Bo impatiently, ignoring Tio's comment. 

"No," Bo said candidly, stuffing down another slice of prime rib down his throat. 

"How does a child his size hold so much food?" Tio asked no one in particular. 

"You can't go on eating forever!" Chico exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. 

Bo looked up at the Neo-Mexican. "Says who?" he asked before returning to his excessively large meal.

Tio and Chico looked at each other. "This could take a long, long while," they said together. 

********************************************

"I'm stuffed," Bo announced contentedly and patted his stomach.

"Finally," Chico muttered under his breath. He leaned forward on the table. "Now, it's time for you to do something useful—"

" 'E' equals 'mc' squared," Bo quoted knowingly. 

"—like teach me about the Dagwon Gundam," Chico finished coldly. This kid was starting to get on his nerves. 

"Oh, Dagwon Gundam. Well, exactly what do you want to know?" Bo asked, leaning back in his seat. 

"Everything. Tell me everything…"

********************************************

Rain blinked. "So you're trying to tell me that the real Gina is in a resurrected form of the Dark Gundam, this girl right here is an android, and that the real Gina is going to die any given day now?" 

"You forgot that we have to find the Dark Gundam and destroy it—me—Gina—whatever," Gina added with a nod. 

"And you expect me not to tell Domon ANY of this?" Rain asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Unless you want him to immediately jump into his Gundam and go chasing after something without the slightest clue of where it is," Chibodee answered. 

"I'm getting too old for this," Rain groaned and rubbed her temples.

"Not my fault you're always so nosy," Chibodee said. Rain looked up at him and glared.

"Pardon?" she asked, ice in her voice.

"Hehe, nothing," Chibodee muttered.

"Hmph, that's what I thought," Rain said haughtily. Then she turned to Gina. "But seriously, I really can't Domon anything?" 

"That's right," Gina answered placidly.

"You do realize he might recognize you," Rain pointed out.

"Chibodee, tell her what we plan to do," Gina answered, a smile tugging her lips.

"We just hope that he doesn't," Chibodee explained.

"That's it?! You hope he doesn't figure it out?! Chibodee, I know you're stupid, but really!" Rain scolded. Chibodee sulked. 

"Oh, _querido_," Gina whispered and leaned over to kiss him. Unfortunately—or maybe fortunately—Chibodee wouldn't let her go. "Chibodee," Gina muttured, trying to pry his fingers from around her waist.

"I'll let you go once you promise me one thing," he whispered.

"What?" Gina asked, a bit impatiently.

"It's my bed tonight," he said. Gina looked at him with a "you-have-GOT-to-be-kiddin'-me" look on her face. "Please?"

"Fine," Gina said with a sigh. Then Chibodee released her. Rain shook her head sadly, and left the room. Upon closing the door, she sighed.

"I feel sorry for Chibodee," she thought.

"Why?" Domon's arrogant voice asked her.

"Oh, Domon! Umm…no reason. None at all," Rain said, not realizing she had spoken the previous thought aloud. Domon looked at her quizzically.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked.

"No, nothing at all! Whatever gave you that idea?" Rain asked, though it was obvious she was lying.

"Rain, as good a wife as you are, you don't know when you shouldn't lie," Domon said. "Please tell me what's on your mind," he added.

"Oh, Domon," she whispered, falling against his chest. "I wish I could, but I can't."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you sure we should have told her that?" Chibodee asked Gina. She got up and stretched.

"Once she saw me she knew something was up. Gina Rodriguez was supposed to have died over a year ago," Gina started. "I don't think we had much of a choice."

"I know," Chibodee said, getting up and wrapping his arms around his love. "But…Her and Domon are so close. I really do wonder if she'll tell."

"Don't worry. I have a feeling that she won't," Gina assured him. Chibodee kissed the top of her head.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked into her hair.

"I just know. Rain seems like the kind of person you can trust," Gina explained.

"I hope you're right…" Chibodee said uncertainly into Gina's ear. He kissed her earlobe, then moved down to kiss the nape of her neck. Gina giggled. Chibodee smiled inwardly and turned her around. Then they began a passionate kiss, and this time he let Gina explore his mouth with her tongue. 

"Okay, break it up lovebirds."

Chibodee and Gina broke and turned to face Shirley. "You can't tell us to get a room, we're in one, and you can't tell us not to do it in public because we're in a private room," Chibodee said stubbornly.

"I wasn't about to say any such thing, smart one," Shirley said mockingly.

"You're the second person who'd called me stupid today," Chibodee said, sulking. 

"Oh, Chibodee," Gina said and swatted his hair playfully. "Get over it."

"Anyway, I came to see who you wanted to fight next," Shirley explained.

"Maybe another bout with Neo-Hong Kong," Chibodee suggested.

"NO!" Gina exclaimed. Both Chibodee and Shirley turned to look at her.

"Gina, do you know somethin' about Neo-Hong Kong's fighter that we don't?" Chibodee asked her.

"N-no! Of—of course not!" Gina said. Chibodee's gaze didn't move. "Oh, never mind," she sighed. "How about you fight Domon? He's in the area, after all."

"I don't know…" Chibodee said uncertainly.

"It's settled then," Shirley said. "I'll go challenge Domon."

"Hey, Shirl! Wait!" Chibodee yelled, but his redheaded assistant was gone. Gina giggled again, but her laugh soon became a racking cough. "Gina, are you okay?" Chibodee asked, concern evident in his voice. Gina was coughing too hard to say anything, she could barely gasp in enough air to stay conscious. "Gina?!"

"It's coming…" she gasped, before falling unconscious into Chibodee's arms.

DarkDragon again. She wrote most of this chappie. 

AND I FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO GET ALL MY ITALICS AND STUFF TO WORK! HALLELIJAH! 

~* ShadowTide *~


	18. The Web

Behold!: This chapter is a pathetic attempt at something remotely similar to drama. 

DISCLAIMER: Same old, same old.

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Anonymous

Chapter XVIII: The Web

Chico sighed and looked down at his hands. He was still worried about Gina. And having this Bo along hadn't helped anything. How was he supposed to retrieve his sister when all he was doing was listening to some ten-year-old kid babble on and on about only god knew what? _I need to do something_, Chico decided and clenched his hands into fists. _I need to do something NOW… I need to see Gina_. 

"I'm going out," the distressed Neo-Mexican muttered to anyone who was there to listen. 

"Where to?" Tio asked, looking up from the television screen. 

Chico shrugged. "Out," he said evasively and left the room, jacket flying out behind him. 

Tio sighed and shook his head. "That boy is going to be the end of me."

"No," Bo disagreed as he popped up from underneath the bed. "I am."

*******************************************

Gina groaned and blinked. All she could see was black, darkness. She blinked again, and this time a terrifying view of the Dark Gundam came into view, with the real Gina Rodriguez standing weakly, the only thing keeping her on her feet there silver vines that accompanied any servant of the Dark Gundam. Gina shook her head in fright and tried to banish the disturbing image from her mind's eye. She blinked one more time, and now a blur of blue, pink, and green appeared before her. Slowly, the picture became clearer.

Chibodee was leaning above her, deep concern etched into every line on his face. Gina smiled weakly at the sight. "Gina, what happened?" Chibodee asked softly, running a hand gently along Gina's cheek. "Is—is _it_ coming soon?" His voice was barely above a whisper. 

"It was nothing," the Neo-Mexican assured Chibodee falsely. 

Clearly, the boxer did not believe her. "Don't lie to me, Gina. You're not good at lying."

Gina laughed. "Then how come it took you so long to figure out I was…not real?" she challenged. 

"The Dark Gundam's comin', isn't it?" There was a pause. "And…and you're…" Chibodee couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. 

Gina didn't answer. She couldn't. 

An hour later found Chibodee punching a large blue punching bag to bits, and Gina leaning against the wall, watching her fighter, deep in thought. She couldn't take it any more. The burden was too heavy for her slight shoulders to bear alone. The knowledge was overpowering. _Chibodee has already guessed_, she mused,_ so would it really hurt him if he knew the truth?_ But the answer was obvious. _Yes_. _It would hurt him a thousand times more than mere speculation._ Yet she had to tell someone. If she didn't, Gina was afraid, she might burst with all the tension. _Just like that punching bag_, the android observed with small amusement. 

If Gina had not been so wrapped up in her thoughts, and if Chibodee had not been so wrapped up in his training, they would have noticed the figure standing in the shadows. The man's eyes narrowed. _Why is she always with that damn fighter?_ he groaned inwardly. _How am I supposed to get a private word with her is she is never alone?_ He sighed._ I'll just have to wait…_

And wait he did. For how long, the hooded man never knew. But he did observed how tense Gina seemed, as if she were deciding something important. She shifted uncomfortably every ten minutes or so, gnawing at a fingernail, pulling at a loose strand of hair. 

Finally, the man's wait paid off. Although what he saw was not something he wanted to witness. 

"You're not just practicing to defeat Domon, are you?" Gina asked Chibodee quietly. 

The boxer stopped his fierce attack on the last whole punching bag in the room and looked at Gina. "Yes, I am," the Neo-American fighter muttered between pants. 

"Stop worrying so much! It's not coming any time soon!" Gina exclaimed, although she knew the exact opposite. 

Chibodee shook his head. "It is. I know it." He looked down at his hand, where, Gina noticed for the first time, the Queen of Spades crest was glowing brightly. 

"It's no good," Gina mumbled, turning away from Chibodee's gaze. He walked up to the andoid and grabbed her shoulders. 

"I _have_ to Gina, I _have_ to. If Domon can do it, so can I. I—I can't bear—" His voice broke.

The hooded figure in the shadows was very, very confused. What the hell were those two talking about? What was "_It_"? Why was the strong Chibodee Crockett _crying_? It made no sense. 

"You knew it was going to happen_, querido_…" Gina whispered softly. But the rest of the sentence was lost to the man. 

__

'Querido'?!?!?! _That's impossible! It would mean… No! It couldn't be…could it?_ The man only stayed long enough to watch in astonishment as Gina kissed Chibodee softly. That was all he could stand to see. Oblivious to the fact that he was making quite a racket, the man ran to the window. Gina and Chibodee whirled around, just in time to see a wide sombrero fell down onto the floor of the room. 

Gina rushed to the end of the room and peered out the window. She caught a fleeting glimpse of a tall man running as fast as his feet would carry him. "Chico!" she cried, but to no avail. _Was he there…the whole time?_

"Who was that guy?" Chibodee asked from behind her, a few tears still staining his cheeks. 

"No one," Gina replied evasively.

Chibodee was about to say something, when a loud shout erupted from somewhere downstairs. The two raced down the stairs, only to be greeted by Rye and Jacque, who were sitting contentedly at the kitchen table, munching away at various food items. Rain was standing, cowering, in the corner of the room. 

"Who—who are those guys?" she asked. 

Gina laughed, then sighed. "Rye," she pointed to the older of the two brothers, "and Jacque." 

Rain blinked. "You mean _that's_ the fighter for Neo-Belgium?"

"Hey!" Rye mumbled through mouth-fulls of lasagna. "I take my job very seriously!"

"Which job? Eating, or being annoying?" Chibodee asked, a smile tugging at his lips. 

"Humph," was all Rye said before returning to his meal. 

*******************************************

"It can't be true, it can't," Chico mumbled.

"What?" Bo asked. 

Chico ignored him. "It just can't."

"What can't, Chico?" Tio prodded. 

"Gina _can't_ love him!" the young, confused man muttered.

"Who?" Tio and Bo asked together. 

"Chibodee Crocket…"

*******************************************

A soft sigh escaped Gina's lips as she rested her head on Chibodee's chest. She closed her eyes and drank in the comforting silence. 

"Hey, Gina, that guy who was spying on us…Who was he?" Chibodee broke the silence with the disturbing question. 

Gina shifted uncomfortably. "N—no one." 

Chibodee shook his head, jogging his memory. "What'd ya call him? Chico…?"

The android didn't answer. 

A few more moments passed in silence, then Chibodee gasped in sudden realization. "Gina, what the hell is your _brother_ doin' here?!" 

There was no answer. 

Chibodee grabbed Gina harshly and spun her around harshly. His light green eyes bore down into her clear blue ones. "Answer me!" the Neo American fighter commanded. 

"He…he…" Gina sighed. "Remember your match with Dagwon Gundam?"

"The bastard…"

" 'The bastard' was—is—my brother."

Chibodee blinked, and blinked again. "Are you tellin' me that _Chico_ was inside that Gundam? I was fighting _Chico_?!" He grunted, then smiled. "Well, at least that means that he can't be working for the Dark Gundam."

Gina breathed in deeply, relieved, and smiled back at Chibodee. _Maybe we _will_ be able to untangle this snare before it's too late_, Gina thought hopefully, and leaned back against Chibodee. 

*******************************************

*blinks* Did _I _write that? Help, I'm starting to write serious stuff! Save me! Well, besides the fact that I'm scaring myself… 

Hey, people out there, don't forget to waste more of your time reviewing this thing! I'm low on self esteem here, need some help. *big chibi eyes* Please?

~* ShadowTide *~

Out of wonder, anyone get the title of this chapter? Okay, it's probably just me…


	19. Sing Me a Song of a Land that is Gone

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Anonymous

Chapter XIX: "Sing Me a Song of a Land that is Gone"

"I love you." Those were the only words Gina ever needed to hear. If it were possible, she would have just liked to sink into those words, into Chibodee's sweet kisses, into happiness. But an image of the Devil Gundam was always skirting around the corners of her mind's eyes, constantly reminding her that it was coming closer, that the end was coming near. 

"I'm tired," the android groaned as she rested her head on a pillow. 

Chibodee chuckled. "You should be. I didn't let you sleep a wink last night."

"Mm," Gina murmured in sleepy agreement. She rolled around, back facing Chibodee, and pulled a pillow over her head. "G'night."

"Hey, I never said you could just go off to sleep like that," Chibodee said with a smile and grabbed Gina by the waist. He pulled her close to him, stroking her soft brown hair gently. 

Gina started to mumble some incoherent sentence about how she was tired, but stopped mid-sentence. She could never truthfully complain about being in Chibodee's warm embrace. 

*****************************************

Shirley yawned and poured herself another cup of steaming coffee while the other three crewmembers sat peacefully at the kitchen table. "Chibodee and Gina disappeared into the black hole again, didn't they?" Shirley asked as she sat down with the others. 

Cath nodded. "What else would keep those two so long?"

"Chibodee really should be training. I mean, his match with Domon _is_ only in two days," Bunny said worriedly. 

"Exactly. His match is in _two_ days. Give the guy a break, Bunny. I mean, soon this'll all be over. Let him enjoy it while he can," Janet suggested. All three other girls stared at her. "What?! You know he's gonna get all depressed once…" Janet looked away, at the floor. "Anyway, he's entitled to his share of fun, isn't he?" she finished softly. 

" 'Fun' is a warped term, Janet," Cath scolded, shaking her fork menacingly at Janet, trying to lighten the mood. It worked; for a little while, at least. 

"Do you really think it'll be over soon?" Bunny asked eventually. 

Shirley sighed. "I think so."

Cath laughed. "How would _we_ know? God, we barely even know how this whole damn thing is working."

"I dunno. It just seems…"

"…Chibodee's crest has been glowing for the longest time now," Shirley finished for Janet. 

"I guess. But still…" Cath sighed. "I'm gonna miss Gina, I think." 

The others nodded. 

"And we can't even tell Domon. How do you think he'll handle it?" Bunny asked. 

"With lots of anger. He'll probably break a few things, curse in only-god-knows-how-many languages," Cath predicted. 

"Yeah. Wasn't Rain going to make him take an anger management class or somethin'?" Janet wondered, turning the conversation down a different, happier path. 

*****************************************

This were getting much too complicated for Chico to handle. First, his sister didn't _want_ to go back with him, otherwise…Why would she have backed away from him during the match? Now he had to keep posing as some martial arts champion. There was always the problem of that obnoxious boy Bo; _but I have to keep him around,_ Chico thought. _How will I learn to handle the Dagwon Gundam without his help?_ And now, the newest—and worst—development: Gina was actually _happy_ with the Neo American fighter! 

"You do realize Shin Fi Ku has another match in approximately two hours?" Bo asked from his position on the floor in front of the television. 

Chico groaned. _Great. Just what I needed. One more problem to solve._ "I suppose I'd better to go practice." 

"No, not really. Dagwon Gundam should take care of it all," Bo said absently. 

"What do you mean, 'Dagwon Gundam should take care of it all'? How can a Gundam suddenly make me fight like a professional martial artist?" Chico asked. 

"Simple. Dagwon Gundam was originally programmed to make the fighter superb at fighting," Bo explained. 

Chico blinked. "Are you telling me that it doesn't matter who pilots the Gundam, anyone will do well in it?"

"Sorta. See, the Dagwon Gundam can only take a fighter to the extent of his powers. Which means, in your case, that you're still pretty weak."

"I'm going to go practice," Chico growled and left the room. 

*****************************************

Exactly two hours, five minutes, and three seconds later, Chico emerged victorious from an easy battle with Neo Mexico's Gundam. He found it amazingly ironic that he, a Neo Mexican himself, had just defeated someone from his own country. And the officials didn't even know it. But that small piece of irony was only on his mind for a second, before thoughts of Gina kicked in. She hadn't been in the stadium, but then, he couldn't expect her to be there, could he? And if she wasn't at the stadium, where was she? Chico sighed and closed his eyes. _No, Chico, you know the answer to that one. _He absently began to remove the mask that covered his face, but stopped, realizing that it might be better to keep the mask on, in case anyone recognized him. 

"_Felicitaciones_ (Congratulations)," Tio greeted Chico as he emerged from the Gundam's cockpit. 

"Told ya the Gundam would do the work for you," Bo said, crossing his arms. 

Chico nodded his head in greeting to Tio and glared at Bo. "Shut up, _niño_," he said to Bo harshly. 

"Fine," the boy muttered. "But I know something you don't…about Chibodee," he added in a sing-song voice. Bo knew Chico would take the bait. Anything about Chibodee usually had to do with something about Gina. That was Chico's weak spot, Bo had figured out almost instantly, his sister. 

"I hate that kid," Chico grumbled under his breath. "Fine. What is it?"

"You have to promise not to yell at me any more," Bo told Chico. 

"I don't yell at you!" Chico yelled.

Bo raised a questioning eyebrow. "Promise?"

"I promise."

"Swear?"

"_Sí_, I swear. Now tell me!"

"Cross your heart, hope to die?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"Stick a needle in your eye?"

"Whatever. Will you please stop acting like the demon you are for a moment of your life and tell me?"

"Pinkie swear?" Bo was having fun. 

"Ai! Now tell me!"

"Fine. Neo America is having a match against Neo Japan in…" Bo stopped to look at his watch. "…an hour."

Chico wasn't sure whether to thank his child mechanic or yell at him for being such a brat; he decided silence was the best option. 

"And now," Bo said as his rubbed his hands together and licked his lips, "we have just enough time for lunch."

Tio sighed. "I knew I was being an idiot when I bailed that boy out of jail," he muttered under his breath. "Look what you got yourself into. You are getting much too old for this," Tio mumbled to himself as he followed an ecstatic Bo and a thoughtful Chico to the nearest restaurant. 

*****************************************

"Chibodee, I'm worried." Gina wrung her hands as she watched Chibodee through darts lazily at the dart-board at the other end of the room. 

"What's wrong?" Chibodee asked, putting his dart down on the table. 

"I just think…" The android shook her head. She wouldn't bring up the topic of the Devil Gundam so near to the end. "Never mind. Shouldn't you be practicing, though? Your match with Domon is in half-an-hour."

"But I am practicing," Chibodee explained with a grin. "My aim."

"We really should get going to the arena, then," Gina suggested. Even she wasn't sure why she was so nervous. 

Chibodee looked at her worriedly. "Gina, are you sure you are all right?"

"Yeah, yes, I'm—I'm fine." _Soon, soon it'll all be over. Soon everything will be done with. I'll be—but that doesn't matter. What's important is getting rid of the Devil Gundam. _

"Positive?"

"Yes, I'll be okay. Don't worry." _It doesn't matter what happens to me, or…or to Chibodee. The Shuffle Alliance in supposed to protect the world. You can't be selfish. You have to think about the rest of the world first. I mean, what's the difference of two people, compared to millions? It doesn't matter. It's not important._

"Gina? Gina, hellooooo? Earth to Gina, earth to Gina. Gina? Gina! What's wrong?" Chibodee jumped up and wrapped his arms protectively around the android as she sobbed uncontrollably into his shirt.

"N—nothing," Gina mumbled feebly. 

"C'mon, you can tell me," Chibodee urged gently. 

"But—but…"

"Fine. You can tell me after the match, okay?" Gina didn't have time to respond before Chibodee was kissing her. _Oh, Chibodee, there won't be an 'after the match'…_ Gina thought miserably. 

*****************************************

"Good luck, Boss!" Shirley cheered as Chibodee and Domon entered the fighting stadium. 

"Go Chibodee!" Bunny shouted from the crowd. 

"I'm hungry," Jacque moaned, rubbing his stomach. 

"Oh, be quiet!" Rye scolded and hit his brother on the head. 

Gina remained perfectly silent. 

Only a few rows back, Chico, still wearing his mask, Bo, and Tio stood, watching Gina more than the match itself. 

"Gundam Fight ready?"

"GO!" 

Domon drew his beam sword and lunged at Chibodee. Gundam Maxter dodged to the side just in time. "Nice to see you again, too, Neo Japan," Chibodee said sarcastically. "Cyclone Punch!" That attack, like Domon's, missed its target. Chibodee pulled out his gun and shot at Burning Gundam's head. Domon, in turn, started bombarding Chibodee with missiles from his head vulcan.

Through this all, Gina felt the overwhelming presence of the Devil Gundam getting closer and closer. _Gina?_ she asked mentally, trying to communicate with the Gina that was trapped within the Devil Gundam. 

There was no reply. _Oh, c'mon, Gina, just when I need you the most, you aren't there. _Gina was silent for a moment, and then she continued: _It's coming now, isn't it? You're coming now?_ It was more of a statement, rather than a question. She sighed and turned back to the fight. 

Domon, Gina realized in horror, was about to finish Chibodee off. "Oh, c'mon Neo Japan, be a pal," Chibodee pleaded, helpless to do anything. 

"Sorry, Chibodee," Domon said with genuine regret. "But… BURNING FING—" Domon never found time to complete his attack. At that exact moment, the ground rumbled beneath the stadium. 

Gina gasped. 

"What the hell?" Domon shouted, jumping away from Chibodee, who immediately straightened himself. The ground groaned loudly as a crack appeared in the middle of the arena. 

"EEK!" Jacque exclaimed, hiding behind his older brother. 

Rain and Gina exchanged a look. "Why didn't you tell me it was coming so soon?" Rain whispered fiercely. 

"I—I—" Gina looked at the ground in dismay. 

"Oh, never mind, it's too late now anyway," Rain dismissed the matter. 

"What is that thing?" Chico whispered to Tio. 

"The Dark Gundam, I think," Tio replied, the fright painfully obvious in his voice. 

"That's the thing Domon was searching for! But…wasn't it killed?" Chico asked. 

"I guess not," Bo answered, staring in awe and fear at the enormous Gundam that had just emerged from the ground. 

Domon blinked. "WHAT THE F*** IS _THAT_?!?!?!" he roared. Chibodee was thinking something rather similar to the words Domon had vocalized.

At that point, all of the people in the stands fled, except for a few.

"Gina, why didn't you tell me?" Chibodee asked angrily, still staring at the ominous form before him. 

"I…I'm sorry," Gina murmured softly, but her words were lost in Domon's loud bellow.

"You _KNEW_? Are you tellin' me you _knew_ about this thing the entire time and didn't tell me?"

Chico shook his head, the danger of the situation suddenly dawning upon him. He jumped down to where Gina was and grabbed her by the wrist. "Come, Gina," he urged, pulling the reluctant girl away. 

"No, Chico, I can't!" Gina protested, trying to escape Chico's bruising grip on her wrist. 

The Neo Mexican stopped. "What do you mean, you can't?"

"I can't, Chico," Gina sobbed. 

"Gina…"

"I'm not Gina." The android wrenched her hand away from Chico. 

"What do you mean?" Chico asked quietly, utterly and completely confused. 

"Exactly what I said. I'm not Gina. Now go, your sister would want you to," Gina ordered, pointing towards the exit of the stadium. 

"Yes, she's right, Chico, let's go," Tio urged, already heading towards the entrance, with Bo at his side. 

Chico stood still, not moving an inch. "Where's my sister?" he asked, his voice deadly quiet. 

Gina shook her head. "I've no time to explain. Please," she begged and turned back to the Dark Gundam. Chico stood dumbfounded. 

"Where's my sister?" he murmured again. 

"Shirley, get the others out of here!" Chibodee shouted to Shirley, who disobeyed his orders and remained with his other crewmembers. 

"Rain, you too," Domon ordered, directing his attention back towards the Dark Gundam. 

"No, Domon, I can help," Rain protested, staying firmly put. 

The fighter sighed. "I've done this before and I can do this again." Domon took a deep breath. 

"SEKIHA—" he started, but was interrupted by Gina. 

"Don't attack it, attack me," she said calmly and made her way onto the battle field. 

"What?!" three voices shouted in horror. 

"Why is it always so hard to penetrate through your hard skull? Exactly what I said!" the android repeated. 

"Gina, no…" Chibodee protested weakly. 

Domon was completely and utterly lost, as was Chico. "Gina, you're insane!" Chico scolded, about to jump onto the field himself. "Why would killing you help destroy _that_?"

Gina looked from Chico, to Chibodee, to Domon, and back to Chico. She realized, suddenly, that the Devil Gundam was doing nothing more than standing motionless in the middle of the arena. It was probably too weak to move. 

"Why?" Domon echoed Chico's question. 

"Because…" Gina whispered softly, "I _am_ the Dark Gundam."

Chico shook his head. There was something wrong with that logic. How could his sister be the Dark Gundam, when the monstrosity was standing right in front of their very eyes? It made no sense. Then again, neither did the fact that his sister had been swept away by a strange storm and then had reappeared one year later. _But, but that would mean…_

"My sister is inside that thing?!?!?!?" Chico asked in shock, pointing towards the stationary form of the Devil Gundam. 

Gina looked her would-be-brother straight in the eyes. She didn't need to answer with a word or with the incline of her head. _Yes_ was clearly written on every feature of her face. "So will you all stop fooling around and destroy it—me—us already?" she demanded. 

"But, Gina…" Chibodee had never really thought that the moment would come. He had always figured it to be a shadow looming just outside his vision, always on the horizon. He had never figured that one day he would be facing the facts up front. The harsh reality suddenly his the poor boxer hard in the face. He had to kill her, and he had to kill her now. 

"Kill me now! Please, end our suffering! I'm begging you…" Gina pleaded, avoiding Chibodee's gaze. 

" No! I—I can't, Gina. I can't kill you…" Chibodee begged. 

"Do it!" Gina ordered harshly. 

Chico shook his head again. It was impossible. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. _Gina can't be in there. We were supposed to life out the rest of her life in peace, in quiet, not fighting some reborn monstrosity._

The next few minutes were a blur to Chico. He remembered a loud roar and then the words, "SEKIHA TENKYOUKEN!" 

A few seconds later, the more regretful cry of, "BURSTING MACHINE-GUN PUNCH!" joined in the blinding white that now engulfed the stadium.

__

That wasn't Gina. That wasn't my sister, out there, just now. I've been chasing some arbitrary person half-way around the world, only to lose her the moment I found her. I've been chasing nobody, a shadow, anonymous. 

Chico's attention was brought back to the world as he heard a loud thud and turned to see Gundam Maxter kneeling on the floor. He could now see the smoke clearing away, and a pile of ash. A pile of ash was his sister. A pile of ash was the last year of his life. Chico lifted his head, as he heard something, a whisper, so soft it was practically lost. _"She would want you to be happy. Don't give that up."_

Chibodee, too, heard something, through all his tears. But it was different, much different. He strained to hear it, and then it was only a whisper. _"Yo amor tú."_ He didn't need a translation this time, it was obvious what the words meant. _I love you_; those were the only words he ever had to hear. 

*****************************************

Okay. Lots of notes, today. Aren't ya thrilled? *crowd 'boo's in background* Feh, shush up!

Ichi: Yes, this was a cheesy, pathetic ending for a cheesy, pathetic, poorly-written story. (There ya have it folks, down in writing, I like to criticize my own work.) If anyone feels the need to make comments (positive or negative) PLEASE DO SO AT THIS TIME!!!!! My self-esteem is at an all-time low, so please be a pal and help give it a slight boost. Please?

Ni: A long, long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, I promised a happy ending. No, I haven't changed my mind, in case you were hoping that Chico would go commit suicide, Bo would go live at his restaurant, Tio would go back to whatever hole he climbed out of in the first place, Rye and Jacque would join Bo at that restaurant, Domon would finally take that anger management class that is long overdue, and Chibodee and Co. would live their lives out in misery. Now, I'm just warnin' ya, my happy ending (next chapter) will be impossible, improbable, a complete fantasy. But I give happy endings, and I'm too lazy to come up with something a bit more ingenious that would solve everyone's problems. Now, if anyone wants me to keep it the way it is, sad, depressing, angsty (ooh, I can just see DD jumping around for joy at the mention of that word), review now or forever hold thy piece. Otherwise it gets a stupid happy ending. Kapeesh? Kapeesh. 

San: I am perfectly aware of the fact that this is a very, very sucky story. Ya want to flame it, you have all permission to flame it. (Which sorta goes along with number ichi, but I won't go there right now…)

Shee: I just want to thank **dagwon gundam** and **DarkDragon** for helping me when I was in a rut (or just helping me even when I wasn't in a tight spot). Todah to all my reviewers in general. Although there aren't that many of you, and most of you probably aren't even reading this….

Go: Arbitrary stuffs: The numbers used here (ichi, ni, san, shee, go) are Japanese for 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. (No, duh!) I'm not sure how they are spelled, so I'm guessin'. "Todah" by the way, means "thank you" in Hebrew (ß the affect of attending Hebrew school for four years, the horror!). And "yo amor tú" does, in fact, as far as me and my Spanish dictionary are concerned, mean "I love you". "Sing me a song of a land that is gone…" etc. is a real quote from a real song (_The Skyeboat Song_, words by Robert L. Stevenson) that is being sung at a concert I'm performing at tonight. He, he. That's actually where I found it. Just thought it sounded cool, no deep meaning that I can think of. Any suggestions?

Hm, I think that's all. I'm in mega-depression mode once more (second time this month), not a lot of people in real life or on the Internet seem to care about me and stuff, so I think I'll go lock myself in that TV room right now and stare at _Yu Yu Hakusho_ for a while. 

Adios, Sayanora, Ciao, L'itraoit, Das Vidanya, and any thing else you can come up with!

~* The Ever-Depressed ShadowTide *~


	20. The End of the Beginning

Epilogueish, last chapter sorta thing, brought to you by **DarkDragon**. Say, "thank you, DarkDragon." Good readers! Anyway, I guess this ending is sort of optional, 'cause I'm sorta partial towards leaving this fic as it was, but happy endings are always nice, ne? So do as you will. ^^

DISCLAIMER: One last time, everybody, let's hear it! SHADOWTIDE OWNS _G GUNDAM_…ONLY IN HER DREAMS.

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Anonymous

Chapter XX: The End of the Beginning

Six moths passed relatively smoothly, all things considered. Chibodee went into mega-depression mode for the first few weeks after Gina's death. Eventually he had gotten over it enough to go on with his life, but his thoughts were always filled with a certain brown haired Neo-Mexican. After the fight, his girls and he had had to explain everything to the other Shuffles since the beginning, and it had been a rather long tale. 

Rye had stayed with Chibodee and his girls for a while, but then decided to go see the world with his newfound fortune. He had placed sixth in the tournament. "I deserve it," Rye had proclaimed one day and left the next for Neo-France. And despite protests of "But you're too annoying to come," and "Why would I want my stupid kid brother with me?", Rye had let his brother come along. "There goes my fortune," Rye had said good-naturedly. "Spent on that never-ending stomach!"

Chico disappeared to who-knows-where, along with Tio. Shin Fi Ku had reclaimed his title from the closet Bo found him in, and now they were training together. 

After that fateful day in the Gundam fight, Domon and Chibodee had become better friends…well, it's not fair to say that it was only Chibodee and Domon that got closer. Chibodee got closer with all of the Shuffles, really. He had opened up a little to them all…though getting anything out of Argo in response had been a challenge.

George had married Marie-Louise the third month after Gina's death. Chibodee had just come out of his depression, and he was very jovial at the wedding and party. It was odd though…it seemed as though someone had spiked the drinks… I won't go into details.

In the fifth month after Gina's death, Argo had done something unexpected. He had proposed to Nastasha. Unfortunately, that only took four words, and Chibodee's and Sai's new mission was to get something out of him longer than ten words. Hopefully the vows would be longer…

It had now entered the sixth month. In two weeks was the scheduled day for Argo's wedding. I guess I should start with tonight…or this morning as it would be…

*******************************************

__

"Chibodee…Wait for me, and I'll come to you…just wait a little longer, querido_…"_

Chibodee's eyes shot open, and then closed slowly as the fighter emitted a low groan. The same dream. The same exact dream of Gina. He had been having it for over a month now. He turned on his side, hoping to get some more sleep. Unfortunately, that was not to be as Shirley came in.

"Chibodee, you have to get up now. It's past noon!" she admonished as she opened the blinds. Sunlight streamed down on the fighter.

"Go 'way," he muttered half-heartedly. Chibodee was never one for early rises, especially not now. Usually his schedule consisted of drinking himself to sleep the night before, which meant he was up well past midnight and slept well past noon.

"Honestly, Chibodee," Shirley said. "You have to get out of this habit. It's unhealthy!"

"Can't help it," Chibodee mumbled, knowing she was talking about his drinking habits. "'S the only thing that'll get me to sleep these days."

"I know, but…" Shirley sighed and didn't go on. Everyone knew how hard Gina's death had been on him, and that was proved by the fact that he still couldn't get over her, six months later. Shirley shook her head and left the room. Chibodee watched her leave with a half-open eye. He knew he was worrying everyone, especially his crew. And on one level he knew this attachment to Gina was foolish, if not downright stupid. _She's dead, nothing I can do about it now, _he thought sadly. He yawned, stretched, and got up. Maybe this day would be different. Chibodee snorted. _Yeah, right, and pigs'll fly._ He refreshed himself and dressed in his usual garb. Sticking his hands in his pockets dejectedly, he trudged down the stairs for his usual brunch of a ham-and-eggs sandwich.

He was halfway through the sandwich when the doorbell rang. Mumbling something about rude visitors who came _much_ too early—though any normal person would be up and about by now—he got the door. Opening the door, he peered out (and saw a pig fly…not). "Yeah?" he asked brusquely. He didn't want to be interrupted since he had an important event planned for the afternoon—shopping with the girls. His mind thinking ahead, he completely forgot about the young woman of eighteen or nineteen standing in front of him.

The girl though, she was staring at him as if she was ready to throw herself on him. "Chibodee?"

Chibodee looked at her again. "Yeah?" he repeated.

"It's been so long…" she whispered. Something about those eyes of hers reminded him of someone, but he couldn't quite remember who. "So long since then, and yet it's only been six months…"

Now Chibodee was really interested. He hadn't remembered meeting a woman six months ago that looked like her. She had short, wavy brown hair that had one hairpin in the right side. The other side was pushed behind an ear. She wore a hot pink tube top with black shorts. "So long…" she repeated for the umpteenth time. "Since you were my _querido_." Something inside of Chibodee clicked and he stared at the girl in astonishment and disbelief. He knew those eyes now. Those were Gina's eyes.

"Oh dear God," Chibodee whispered. "Gina…"

There was a long silence. Then Gina really did throw herself onto Chibodee, who held her tightly, afraid, almost, to let go. "Chibodee…I've missed you so much!"

"Gina…but how…?" Chibodee asked. Gina looked up at him with crystal clear blue eyes, and Chibodee couldn't think. All he knew was that he had her back. He had Gina.

__

Owari. 


End file.
